The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby
by atkins322
Summary: This story takes place in a fictional setting of Chesnee year 1991
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This story takes place in an alternate past of Bobby's

life, 1991, Location Chesnee

Author's Note. I don't own Strawberry Shortcake or work for DIC Corp. or AG

**Chapter 1 The Mysterious Noise**

Bobby- Mom I just got done cleaning up the dishes and kitchen for you, is there anything else that you need?

Bobby's Mom- No son, you can go in the living area and play a few games if you wan't.

Bobby- Thanks Mom, I'll be in here if you need me for anything.

Bobby's Mom- Okay I will.

Weird humming noise of spacecraft approaching-

Bobby's Mom- Bobby do you hear that noise? sounds like its coming from out back.

Bobby- No I don't hear anything, let me turn down the volume on this game.

Bobby- I hear it now mom, what is that and where is it coming from?!

Bobby's Dad- What is that strange noise coming from never heard such a plane with that sound, lets go outside and check it out.

Bobby- Good Idea said Bobby I'll go with you Dad,

Bobby's Dad- You open the back door son and look upward, Bobby obeyed and opened the back door like his dad said and looked toward the south sky.

Bobby- What is that thing Dad? It looks round shaped with multicolored lights under and it appears to be at least 3000 feet above ground level and decreasing its altitude at a steady rate.

Clyde-, you better go inside son, this doesn't look good at all, I'll stay out here and monitor this thing.

Bobby- Okay Dad, be careful you don't know who's piloting that craft or anything for that matter!

Clyde- Okay son, go and see about your mother and your uncle John he has down syndrome and he will probably wonder outside to find out, what it is.

Esta- Bobby that sound is getting louder by the minute, I'll watch John while you go outside and see about that thing, it sounds very close.

Bobby- Yes right away mom I'm checking up on it.

Bobby stepped out the back door where his dad was and was shocked at how close the craft was to the ground, Dad! Bobby yelled, they are landing in the field next to us Dad?!

Clyde- get inside Bobby with your mother, we don't know if this is some government experimental craft or someone playing a prank, get inside now! yelled Clyde.

Spacecraft extends gear and touches down-

Clyde- Esta, bring Bobby and John out here now you won't believe what I am seeing there appears to be 10 very small girls emerging from this craft that is 100 feet across with red,green,light blue,and yellow lights revolving around it.

Bobby- coming Dad, John, Mom come with me, Dad wants us out here.

Bobby and his Mom and Uncle stepped outside and to their surprise the lead girl and pilot stepped up to Bobby and his dad.

Strawberry- Hi there whats your names said Strawberry with a giggly voice.

Bobby- Uh, my name is Bobby, I'm 14 and I stutter badly and this is my dad, his name is Clyde, don't laser us or abduct us please.

Strawberry with a weird look on face, why would we shoot you Bobby with a laser or abduct you, we came here to help you accomplish your dreams Bobby, oh and Bobby you have a berry sweet name, and nice to meet you too Mr Clyde.

Clyde- Well thanks, nice to meet you too sweet young lady

how did your hair become pinkish red like that, your dark pink shoes are pretty too.

Strawberry- Thanks Mr Clyde, my hair is this color because it represents my name and I'm glad you like my shoes, oh and Bobby here are a large group of my friends that I would like you to meet as well too.

Girl with Blue hair wearing blue outfit steps forward next,

Bobby said Strawberry, this is Blueberry Muffin, she runs a bookstore, she is berry sweet and helpful too.

Bobby- Hi, Blueberry, how are you, I'm doing berry great said Blueberry with a laugh, and nice to meet you Bobby.

Strawberry- Okay Raspberry come on out now, these 4 are very nice people, oh and look they have a garden in their back yard I imagine we would be of great help to them with this.

Raspberry steps out of the spacecraft to greet the 4 individuals with a huge smile,

Strawberry- Bobby,Clyde,Esta, and where is the other named John at, he's inside said Bobby, I'll go and get him, sure said Strawberry, okay I'll be back.

Bobby- John come on out and meet these cool cute visitors we have, huh said John, who out there, come you will see, Bobby walked with John out to the back and was baffled to see what was in front of him, who they said John.

Bobby- John I'd like you to meet Strawberry and her friends here, they are nice girls.

Raspberry, Bobby I forget to mention myself to you sorry, I am a fashion designer, I make clothing and Strawberry is mostly into cooking and stuff, especially pastry

Strawberry, said Raspberry, introduce to them the other girls please, sure forgot about that said Strawberry

Strawberry calls out the names of the others, Lemon,Orange,Plum,Cherry,Peppermint,Banana,Watermelon,and Apple come on out please.

Sure thing said the others as they stepped out of the space vehicle.

Bobby,Clyde,Esta,and John, nice to meet you 4 said the remaining girls, how are you.

Were doing okay said said Bobby,Clyde,Esta and John.

Great to hear that, said Peppermint, awesome place you got here and planet as well.

Bobby- Why thanks, like your awesome orange yellow hair and your outfit is cute also too.

Peppermint, Oh why thanks Bobby, you're a berry sweet person, I'd like you to meet my 2 sisters Spearmint & Coolmint.

Bobby- There are 2 more in the spacecraft?

Strawberry- Sorry I forgot those 2 come on out you two, coming said Spearmint and Coolmint.

Strawberry, well I'm about to introduce you to those 2 and the others, but I would like to give you and your parents a berry huge hug, is that okay with you Bobby?

Bobby- why sure, just then Strawberry grabbed Bobby and hugged him with a huge grasp, hey hey easy on my neck please, its sunburned, oh sorry Bobby I didn't know that, its okay said Bobby you didn't mean it.

Strawberry hugged Bobby's parents as well as John, end of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This story takes place in an alternate past of Bobby's

life, 1991, Location Chesville

**Chapter 2 Meeting The Other Girls**

**Strawberry- Okay Bobby I'd like you to meet Orange Blossom, she is a store owner and manages everything such as keep up with items such as canned goods.**

**Orange- Hi Bobby, how are you and your family doing, I heard that you are a berry wonderful person and so is your family, I can help you out such as keeping food stocked in your house so you and your familiy can have something to eat.**

**Bobby- Thanks Orange thats berry sweet and kind of you to do that for me and my family, you're so berry welcome Bobby, glad I could help you said Orange.**

**Orange- Bobby, there are some items for you to take into your house and I'll be more than glad to help you with them because there are a bunch of them.**

**Bobby- Thanks I need the help from you all please.**

**Bobby grabbed the first box of what appeared to look like fruit cocktail, me and my mother enjoys eating this also.**

**Lemon- She does, yes said Bobby, oh and I forgot to tell you my name I'm Lemon Meringue I do hair styles and stuff and run a salon of my own.**

**Bobby- Cool, you're awesome Lemon, you're hair is pretty too as well**

**and your outfit of course said Bobby.**

**Lemon- Oh why thank you Bobby you're such a berry sweet person, **

**is it okay if I hug you?, yes said Bobby but go easy about my sunburned neck please, oh okay, Lemon then hugs Bobby.**

**Bobby- that was berry sweet of you Lemon, as I said before I do outdoor things and I kinda overdid it the other day mowing the grass and sunburned my neck.**

**Esta- I can take care of that for him Lemon, I use evaporated milk to draw the heat out of sunburn.**

**Lemon- How is that done?**

**Esta- Its something Iv'e done for years for my other kids said Esta, but first introduce Bobby to the other girls please. sure love to, said Lemon.**

**Lemon- Come here Bobby I'd like you to meet Plum, shes a very awesome dancer who runs her own studio too, she loves dancing.**

**Plum- Hi Bobby how are you, my name is Plum Pudding I am a very awesome and way cool dancer, how are you Bobby, said Plum with a happy giggly voice.**

**Bobby- I'm doing berry fantastic, hope you are doing good as well.**

**Plum- That is wonderful Bobby and I am doing berry great too, do you dance as well Bobby?**

**Clyde- He doesn't do that kind of thing, Bobby is mostly a gamer and an outdoors type person. **

**Plum- Oh well that is okay I would love to see how he is at what he does.**

**Clyde&Esta, Sure Plum, you can watch him after he is introduced to the remaining girls please.**

**Plum- Sure thing Mr Clyde and Ms Esta. Apple come on over here and say hi to Bobby please.**

**Apple, sure thing I love meeting new people, Apple walked over to where Bobby was standing at in the back yard.**

**Apple- Well hello there Bobby, my name is Apple Dumpling, but you can call me just plain Apple if you want, I'm Strawberry's younger sister, do you have any young sisters Bobby?**

**Bobby, No not at all, well yes but they are way older than I am, I never had a little sister before, I was adopted by these 2 my foster Dad and Mother, I had a real mother once, but she betrayed me and didn't want me.**

**Apple- Oh sorry to hear that, how do you feel about that, It doesn't bother me, she was mean to me and never wanted me said Bobby**

**Apple- Well you are about to receive some berry special friends&family Bobby, but me and the rest of the girls will tell you that later okay, now to introduce you to Watermelon Kiss, she's part of us too.**

**Watermelon Kiss- Bobby, hey there, how are you said Watermelon, I'm doing berry great said Bobby, thats wonderful to hear said Watermelon.**

**Watermelon Kiss- Banana Candy come over here and meet Bobby, he's berry sweet and kind, coming right over I would love to meet him.**

**Banana Candy- Hi there Bobby whats up, I'm doing berry fantastic said Bobby, like your cool outfit too as well as your medium colored yellow hair.**

**Banana Candy, why thanks Bobby, glad you like my outfit, you're welcome said Bobby.**

**Bobby- Isn't there 2 more here? Spearmint and Coolmint?, where are they at.**

**Spearmint Breeze&Coolmint Icing- Here we are Bobby, how are you doing today, you look awesome and like your cool dark brown hair.**

**Bobby- Thanks, you 2 girls are berry kind and cute too. thanks said Spearmint and Coolmint.**

**Bobby- The only thing about my hair is that I like it spiked style.**

**Lemon- Cool idea Bobby, I can do that for you after we get introduced to your house Bobby, is it okay if we all go inside and take a tour of your place?**

**Clyde,Esta,and John- Sure come on in, I think Bobby would be happy to show you his room and everything plus the kitchen and living area, he enjoys small adorable berry sweet kids like you, plus he needs someone to talk to as well, plus help him with his schoolwork which school will be starting back in August.**

**Blueberry- Oh Ms Esta and Mr Clyde I would be honored to help Bobby with his academics such as math, reading, social sudies, science you name it I can help him with it.**

**Esta&Clyde- Thanks Blueberry Muffin, you're such a berry sweet girl, and love your bright blue hair.**

**Blueberry- Thanks you two, Bobby will love working with me, he is such a berry sweet boy, you should be proud of him.**

**Strawberry- Yeah we all can tell he is a berry sweet and adorable kid and I heard that he can cook too, is that true Ms Esta?**

**Esta- Yes that is true, Bobby can cook certain things, though some are kinda tough for him.**

**Strawberry- Well I can help him out with that as well also, I love to make cakes and pastry too as well as other berry sweet things to eat.**

**Lemon- Oh and Ms Esta, Bobby said he likes his hair spiked, I can do that for him if you don't mind.**

**Esta- No I don't mind that at all, I think he would love it berry much if you did that for him, he loves that type of hair style.**

**Lemon- Bobby as soon as we get a tour of your house I wan't to ask you something that we all want berry special for you and your home, okay, but its a berry special surprise.**

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This story takes place in an alternate past of Bobby's

life, 1991, Location Chesville

**Chapter 3 The House Tour And Surprise**

**Bobby- Okay everyone come on inside so I can show you around my home okay, right away said all of the girls.**

**Strawberry first steps inside, wow you have a berry awesome house here, but it needs a berry special touchup Bobby.**

**Bobby- What would that be Strawberry?**

**Strawberry- You will see later on Bobby, but right now, we all want to see the rooms first starting off with the living area.**

**Bobby- Sure come this way girls, but its kinda small to say the least. no problem Bobby there is nothing we can't handle said Strawberry.**

**Blueberry- Your living space is quite a bit small Bobby, but we will take care of that for you and your family to enjoy.**

**Bobby- Cool what will you be doing?**

**Coolmint- We cant tell you right now Bobby or we would spoil your surprise, you'll find out later.**

**Lemon- Bobby where is your bedroom at, we would love to see it.**

**Bobby- Sure over here girls.**

**The girls step inside the bedroom.**

**Raspberry- Very nice, but this room is kinda itty bitty as well, well do something berry awesome to it as well, but were not telling you what it is said Raspberry.**

**Orange Blossom- Bobby, how about showing us the other bedrooms please?**

**Bobby- Sure thing, come this way Orange, this is the room My parents sleep in, it is slightly nicer than mine.**

**Orange Blossom- I see Bobby, we will do something for your parents as well too Bobby and your uncle, but it has to be a secret and not tell no one okay.**

**Bobby- Okay I won't but I do have to tell you something, my other relatives visit every other day and I'll have to introduce you to them.**

**Peppermint Fizz- I don't how they will react seeing a bunch of tiny girls like us Bobby, you may have to build separate small houses for about 5 of us each to keep from being seen.**

**Bobby- Sure but I will need materials for that, and your space vehicle? how are you going to hide that as well, its huge,**

**Cherry Jam- No problem Bobby, watch this, Cherry takes out a small shrink ray and shrinks the craft down to the size of a small pocket sized miniature.**

**Bobby- Awesome, that is spectacular!**

**Strawberry- Berry awesome it is Bobby, but here place this in your pocket use the left or right side of your pants pocket, not your back pockets because this craft has sharp antennae like devices that track location and can hurt you.**

**Bobby- Okay thanks for the warning and the advice, Bobby places the object in his right pocket.**

**Bobby, okay that is taken care of, and about the shelter huts to hide you all in, like I said I need material to construct these.**

**Lemon- Sure thing we will provide all of that said Lemon laughing.**

**Bobby- how is that? I have no cash on hand and am too young to operate a vehicle to go anywhere.**

**Blueberry Muffin- No problem is too berry big for us, watch this, just then Blueberry reached for a wierd looking device and opened a portal to Berry Bitty City and asked the natives for supplies for the shelters back on earth.**

**Bobby- Whoa that is berry spectacular, you girls are blowing my mind by the minute here, tell them I said thanks.**

**Banana Candy- Hey Bobby said thanks for the material, they said you're berry welcome Bobby said Banana Candy.**

**Bobby- Okay we have the material now, lets get started on building these shelter houses quick.**

**Bobby, Strawberry, and all of the other girls quickly constructed the small shelters, there were enough materials for 10 each.**

**Strawberry- Well that is finished, now we need to give me and Bobby something to warn of Bobby's other relatives should they show up so we can hide.**

**Spearmint Breeze- Uh how about a hand cranked airraid siren or communication device?**

**Strawberry- Communication Devices might be okay but the airraid siren a little better because we can hear that and be warned about the other relatives when they show up.**

**Bobby- Okay where is the siren at, I don't see one.**

**Raspberry- Right here Bobby, Bobby looked at the contraption that sat on a small 3 foot stand with the cone shaped horn attached to the front.**

**Bobby- Looks loud enough to me, I will wind up this thing and see how loud it is, before Bobby started to wind the handle in fast paced frenzy, Blueberry took hold of Bobby's arm and said, start slowly because this thing has lots of gears and requires alot of effort to get it to its max momentum**

**Bobby- Oh sorry about that, I'm fasinated by things such as this, and this looks dual toned to me.**

**Watermelon Kiss- It is, but just start slow with the handle like Blueberry said.**

**Bobby- Okay, Bobby slowly started off with turning the handle and the siren made its familiar whining noise.**

**Raspberry- Okay sounds loud enough to me, now put a little more effort into it now.**

**Okay said Bobby but you may wan't to cover your ears.**

**Sure thing said all of the girls, just then Bobby gave the siren all it was worth and the siren was loud enough to be heard for at least a mile.**

**Clyde,Esta & John- Bobby?! what is that terrible racket going on out there?!**

**Bobby - Oh sorry Mom, Dad. I was just testing this cool device out, Bobby happened to find a brake feature to slow down the impeller of the siren to stop the noise more quicker.**

**Lemon- Sorry there Clyde,Esta & John we were just testing out a warning device, sorry if we scared you.**

**Oh that is okay, said Clyde, just let us know when you're going to do such okay.**

**Okay said Lemon,Orange and Peppermint all together.**

**Bobby- I think there is enough time to show all the rest of the house.**

**Okay lets see they all said.**

**Bobby, Here is the kitchen, tell me what you think?**

**Strawberry it looks okay but we will do something berry special for it and what about the bath areas as well Bobby? **

**Bobby- Those I keep clean mostly, but I'll show you, right this way girls, you others take a look at the other one.**

**Raspberry- Bobby they look great but could look ever more berry special, but you will see that later.**

**Bobby- Okay glad to show you those 2 rooms but there is 1 more, the back den.**

**Spearmint Breeze- Okay show us that one, right this way said Bobby, wow looks awesome, but could use some berry special touchups to it.**

**Bobby- Okay girls, glad you liked the inside of my house, is there anything else you would like for me to do? well there is Bobby said one of the girls, but you will have to give your parents and your uncle these to wear.**

**Bobby- what are they?**

**Strawberry- they are ear protectors, plus you will need a pair as well because you will be manning the siren.**

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This story takes place in an alternate past of Bobby's

life, 1991, Location Chesville

**Chapter 4 The Relatives Show Up.**

Strawberry- Bobby about your relatives, we have a tracking device that can pinpoint their location on the map and the exact time they will be here, that way you can sound the siren ahead of time.

Bobby- Berry excellent idea, you girls are berry smart at this.

Blueberry Muffin&Strawberry - Thank you berry much Bobby, we like having you as a berry special friend indeed said both excitedly.

Bobby- You're so berry welcome, you all are such amazing girls that can do anything, just then the 2 hugged Bobby.

Strawberry- You know what Bobby, about saying you liked your hair spiked, would you like Lemon to do that for you, she can set up her salon on your back porch.

Bobby- Thanks, but one thing, use that tracking device to watch out for my relatives no telling how they will act if they see you.

Blueberry- Sure thing Bobby, well keep an eye on the radar for you, while you get your hair done.

Lemon- Bobby come with me to the back porch please and sit in this special chair, Bobby followed Lemon to the back where he spotted the yellow chair with the lemon slice shaped back,

Lemon- Bobby sit right here while I get the trimmers please because some of your hair will have to be trimmed in order for me to do this, okay said Bobby, Lemon wrapped the salon towel around Bobby to keep the hair from getting on him.

Bobby- This chair sure is awesome, and you sure are good at what you do.

Lemon- Yes thats me, I do all sorts of styling such as spiking, and many more where that came from, now hold still while I take some hair off the top okay, Lemon started at the front of Bobby's head and worked her way until Bobby's hair was down to 1/2 inch but didn't know that it made Bobby fell asleep in the chair.

Lemon- Bobby what are you doing sleeping on me here, huh said Bobby, oh sorry about that didn't know I was sleeping here, the noise of the trimmers must have made me fall asleep, while you were trimming my hair.

Lemon- Oh its okay, I'm done with the cutting part, now to do the spiking part, I am going to use a special lemon scented gel to make the spikes stay in place, I need you to hold still while I do this.

Bobby- Okay, can't wait to see how it looks when you're done with it.

Lemon- Oh you'll see, you will like it berry much Bobby, Lemon opened the gel container and started rubbing through Bobby's hair with it, while doing upper motions with a spiking comb.

Bobby- Wow that stuff smells like a lemon patch, but its berry sweet anyway.

Lemon- Yeah that is what it is and I'm about done now, here look in this mirror and tell me what you think.

Bobby- Berry cool Lemon, its amazing, I knew you would like it said Lemon in a laughing tone

Lemon- Well I'm done doing your hair for you Bobby, Bobby got up out of the seat to go get something to drink when Raspberry called out.

Raspberry- Bobby,Lemon,Strawberry come quick and look at the radar, we have some of Bobby's other relatives approaching, on my way said Bobby and the other 2 girls.

Bobby- Whats this here on the map.

Raspberry- 3 vehichles Bobby one looks like a small grey van the other 2 like SUVs you better sound the siren Bobby, I'm right on it, Mom,Dad,John place those hearing protectors on and girls into those shelter houses ASAP, Bobby placed on his hearing protection before winding the siren.

Bobby- Is everyone in their shelter, yes they all yelled, okay said Bobby here goes, Bobby wound the siren which let out a loud wail for a minute and 15 seconds before Bobby stopped.

Bobby- I'm coming to check on you girls, is everyone still here, all here they said, good Bobby said, I'll let you know when the coast is clear, gotcha said Watermelon Kiss.

First vehicle pulls up in driveway

Bobby- Okay girls stay where you are the first ones are here, they are one of my brothers and his family.

Bobby- How are you doing said Ronald and whats up with the huge house like boxes, oh those are something we are working on its nothing big, oh okay said Ronald.

Ronnie, Dad I could have thought I seen someone in one of those boxes with blue hair and eyes bigger that we have.

Daryl- You're seeing stuff, they ain't nothing there in those small shelters.

Bobby- Come on inside you all.

Blueberry Muffin- What do you think they are doing in there.

Strawberry- Don't know yet but there will be others arriving soon, look at the map and see, Lemon, hope that lemon scented grooming gel don't overwhelm the others too much said Strawberry.

Other vehicles pull into the yard, Bobby hears front door open.

Bobby, come on in my parents are in the kitchen waiting.

Pauline- Hi Bobby how are you, like the spiked haircut, thanks said Bobby.

Clyde- Bobby where have you been?

Bobby- Oh Iv'e been outside with Strawberry and her group of berry sweet friends.

Clyde- Where are they, I haven't seen them for a while now, you better go look for them.

Bobby- Sure thing, Bobby walked out to the back where the small shelter houses were.

Peppermint Fizz- Oh there you are Bobby, couldn't you have placed a fan or something in here, its like a volcano in here said Peppermint.

Bobby- Oh sorry about that, it is in the middle of summer and I'll go get several out of the back room, Bobby walked to the back room and grabbed several box fans and marched back outdoors.

Clyde- What are the fans for and being placed into windows on these tiny cubicles?

Bobby- Oh they are for the chickens we have Dad, I am making sure they stay cool, its like 89 degrees out here.

Clyde- Good idea son, they need to stay cool.

Bobby- Well here you go girls, good thing I had these, Bobby placed a fan in each cubicle and switched them on.

Blueberry- Chickens, chickens very funny Bobby said Blueberry laughing, sorry about that said Bobby, but it was a protection procedure.

Strawberry- Well anyway thanks, we were here sweating because of the extreme heat, and do us a favor please and bring us something to drink if you don't mind?

Bobby- Sure right away, I'll be right back. Bobby marched back inside and grabbed some paper cups enough for himself and the girls.

Bobby- Okay girls here is something that I have for warm weather like this, it is a drink for athletes, hope you like it.

Raspberry- Anything will do Bobby. Bobby poured the first for Raspberry, this was the blueberry flavored powerade.

Raspberry- Thank you Bobby, you're so berry sweet. Bobby filled all of the cups the same way and handed each girl the same amount which was cold because it had been in the freezer.

Blueberry- This has a weird taste to it, like not much sugar.

Bobby- Its supposed to taste that way said Bobby laughing,

Banana Candy- Yeah don't be so critic about the drink Blueberry, Bobby is being berry kind to us you know.

Blueberry- Oh sorry, and sorry Bobby.

Bobby- Oh its okay, I never liked the taste of this myself, but its better when its cold though.

Lemon- You're right about that, this stuff is kinda good when its cold.

Peppermint Fizz- Yeah it does taste great when its cold.

Spearmint Breeze&Coolmint Icing- Yeah thanks Bobby you're the berry best person.

Bobby- You're welcome said Bobby, I'll have to show you some pictures of me when I was much younger.

Watermelon Kiss- Cool, would love to see them, I imagine you were berry cute back then.

Bobby- I was, but there is something later on that will probably be very sad to you all, but I'll explain that later okay?

Strawberry,Lemon,Peppermint,Orange- Okay said the 4 girls okay said the remaing girls who then gave the empty cups back to Bobby.

Bobby- I'll take these back inside, Bobby walks back inside with the empty paper cups.

Esta- Bobby, what are you doing with like 13 some odd cups?

Bobby, Oh I found these laying out in the yard mom, just cleaning up the yard that is all.

Esta- Is there something going on Bobby, because I don't remember seeing any paper cups laying around earlier.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This story takes place in an alternate past of Bobby's

life, 1991, Location Chesville

**Chapter 5 Bobby Explains About The Girls.**

Bobby- Mom I can explain about the shelters in the backyard okay, I am keeping them hid because I did not wan't the other relatives to know about them.

Esta- What do you mean by that Bobby?

Bobby- Well I was afraid the girls would be teased and taunted by their looks and very small size, I am talking 4.0 feet tall for most of them, the others 3.8 feet tall mom?

Esta- I know what you mean Bobby, but don't you think its very hot out in those wooden shacks they are in, they've been out there for 2 hours nearly, why don't you bring them inside.

Bobby- Okay mom, but tell my other family that I am bringing them inside. Bobby walks outdoors and explains to the girls.

Bobby- Girls, I need to say something to all of you, my mother wants me to bring you all inside and introduce you to my other relatives, said Bobby

Strawberry- Okay, we will go with you Bobby, all of us, Peppermint,Lemon,Orange,Plum,Blueberry and the rest of you girls, follow Bobby, he's leading us inside, well at least its much cooler inside than it was out here in that hot box said Peppermint Fizz rudely.

Spearmint Breeze- Peppermint be more polite to Bobby, after all he has been nice to us and apologize to Bobby.

Peppermint- Sorry Bobby saying that, do you accept my apology said Peppermint with a choked up voice.

Bobby-Peppermint are you okay? don't cry about what you said, I still care berry much about you, and besides you're berry special and adorable.

Peppermint- You mean you're not hurt by that, no as a matter of fact I couldn't hear it because of the noisy planes that fly overhead, and speaking of planes these are special aircraft, said Bobby

Peppermint- Well you are berry special too Bobby, you might want to let me and Strawberry walk with you inside okay?

Bobby- Okay Peppermint you stay to the right of me, Strawberry you to the left of me.

Peppermint&Strawberry- Okay Bobby, were coming with you, okay girls you follow along behind us single file, coming said the rest of the girls as they walked in a straght line behind Bobby, Peppermint and Strawberry.

Bobby- Mom I'm in the back room with 2 of them, and the others behind me.

Esta&Clyde- Bring them on in Bobby so they can be introduced to your other family.

Bobby- Guys, Id like you to meet some berry sweet special girls, they are berry talented and cute as well.

Okay said the other relatives.

Bobby- Strawberry and Blueberry, you 2 come on out first.

Blueberry&Strawberry- Coming Bobby.

Daryl- Whoa, these girls are very small in stature, but talk like

12 to 13 years of age.

Ronald- Never seen anything like this.

Strawberry, we have always been tiny like this, and here is Blueberry another friend of mine, she runs a book store back in Berry Bitty City and I run a cafe that I own myself.

Ronald- Well that is neat, never known you to run places of business as young as you all look.

Strawberry- Well we are actually in our teens and some of us are 11 at the most.

Blueberry- I'm a teenager as well nice to meet you all, hope you all had a berry nice day today. we did said the other relatives.

Orange- Hi my name is Orange Blossom, I run a small general store back in Berry Bitty City, hope your day was berry great and nice to meet you.

Pauline- Nice to meet you Orange, you are very cute.

Orange- Well thanks, that was berry sweet of you.

Lemon- Hello there, my name is Lemon Meringue, I run a styling salon, I'm the one who cut and spiked Bobby's hair hehe, he even fell asleep on me while I was cutting his hair, he said the trimmers made him fall to sleep.

Pauline- I see, I noticed when he came in, you did a superior job on his hair.

Lemon- Thanks, I'm berry glad you like his new style.

Raspberry, Hi I'm Raspberry, I run a fashion store, how is everyone doing.

Other Relatives, doing well how are you doing Raspberry.

Raspberry, I'm doing berry fantastic, hope you like my light raspberry colored hair.

It looks cool said the other relatives, a little wierd but cool anyways.

One other relative speaks- hey be careful about what you say about the girl, her hair is not wierd, I think its pretty to say the least.

Raspberry- Thanks, I'm glad you like how it looks.

Cherry- Hi, my name is Cherry Jam, I am a singer and super star as well, I also am from Berry Bitty City, how is everyone.

Other Relatives- doing well, how are you.

Cherry- I'm doing berry fantastic, I sing along with my other berry bitty friends.

Awesome said one of the other relatives, can you sing for us later.

Cherry, I just might do that for you all.

Other Relatives- hey, like your cool head band, its neat.

Cherry- Thanks, glad you like it and hope you like the cherry symbol too.

Other Relatives- We do.

Peppermint Fizz, Hi I'm Peppermint, I am one of Strawberry's friends as well, but can be a bit rude rarely, I used to be terrible mostly but Iv'e mellowed up quite a bit to show respect to Strawberry and her friends as well as Bobby.

Pauline- Nice to meet you Peppermint, by the way like your blondish brown hair and your hat with the mint symbol on it.

Peppermint- Well thank you, I appreciate you saying that and I am happy that you like it, do you like my outfit as well? I used to wear a red long sleeved shirt with a white stripe around it and white pants, but now that is reversed sort of, I wear red and white striped pants now.

Well your outfit is pretty said one other relative.

Thanks said Peppermint.

Peppermint- well here are my 2 other sisters Spearmint and Coolmint, they are very sweet and their personality is close to mine.

Coolmint- Hi, how is everyone said Coolmint with a cute laugh.

We are doing wonderful said one of the relatives and you have such an adorable voice.

Coolmint- Why thanks, that is so very kind of you to say that about me, you all are berry wonderful people.

Spearmint- Hello there I'm Spearmint Breeze, I'm Peppermint's other younger sister. I wear a greenish colored outfit with the same mint logo like Peppermint has except its green and white while Coolmint's is blue and white and Peppermint's is red and white.

Hi Spearmint said some of the other relatives, you are cute as well too.

Spearmint- Well thanks, that is berry sweet of you all, we all are going to do something berry special for Bobby and you all, but we aren't saying what it is, it must be kept secret so you will find out soon.

The other girls- Hi we are the remaining girls here, this is Apple she is an energetic girl she is 10. and this is Watermelon Kiss and as you can see her hair is a greenish and pink colored to resemble the huge massive seed bearing fruit she is 11, and this is Banana Candy, she is a berry sweet girl as well she is 11 her hair the same color like a banana itself, also here is Gigner Snap, she is 12 and berry sweet as well too.

Nice to meet you said the other relatives.

Apple,Watermelon,Banana and Ginger, nice to meet you all too as well, you all are berry sweet as well.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This story takes place in an alternate past of Bobby's

life, 1991, Location Chesville

**Chapter 6 The Girls Visit The Airfield.**

Bobby- Hey Girls, you were wondering what the buzzing noise was overhead, well you are about to experience what they are, come with me, my dad will take us to a small airfield about 3 miles from here.

Strawberry- Cool, what airfield would that be called Bobby? I would like to know.

Me too said Raspberry, me too said Apple Dumpling.

Bobby- You will see, its a very awesome place I came here a lot when I was younger.

Bobby- Dad, is it okay if we can go to the airfield so I can show the girls something berry cool and awesome? sure thing said Bobby's Dad.

Lemon, Orange,Peppermint,Blueberry and the rest of the group, alright! lets go everyone were headed to an airfield girls.

Bobby- I knew you would be excited, but there is one thing I have to say, stay with me and don't get too close to the grass runway because of oncoming aircraft okay.

okay said Apple we won't.

Bobby- Good, Dad, Bobby said, are we ready yet?

Clyde- Yes son, but how are we going to fit all of these girls in this small car of ours?

Bobby- Well haven't thought of that one.

Strawberry- No problem we have a large van that we travel around in, we brought in along with our space vehicle.

Peppermint- Well someone drive it out here so we can go and see this place, I'm anxious to find out about this airfield.

Bobby- Easy there Peppermint, you will find out said Bobby laughing.

Peppermint- Oh your right Bobby, guess I am in too much of a rush.

Bobby- Its okay there Peppermint, I get anxious as well also.

Strawberry- Okay everyone inside if we are going to this airfield that Bobby is talking about.

Bobby- Is there room for my Dad as well? said Bobby

Orange- Yeah plenty, does your Mom want to go too also.

Bobby- No she has to stay back and take care of John, my adoptive uncle.

Blueberry- Oh I forgot about him, sorry Bobby.

Bobby- That is okay Blueberry, everyone misunderstands at times.

Bobby- Oh and these planes, we call them ultralights.

Raspberry and Peppermint- Ultra what?

Bobby- Ultralights,they are very small aircraft using dacron cloth wings and tail sections along with small 2 stroke engines and either a wooden or composite material made propeller.

Strawberry,Orange,Apple and Banana Candy- Wow Bobby, I didn't know you were that smart.

Bobby- Yeah I am, Iv'e been here lots of times and up close and personal with these things, they are quite noisy as well for being such a tiny aircraft, so I don't know about the noise to all of you girls.

Raspberry- Oh were used to noisy things.

Bobby- Well were about halfway there girls, I also forgot to tell you as well, we have 2 or 3 air ventures at this place, we call them fly-ins they are spectacular.

Lemon- Awesome, bet that sounds like fun.

Bobby- Oh believe me, it is, they have like 150 of these small planes there and thousands of spectators for the extravaganzas each year, Oh and Strawberry, since you like to make pastry and other things you might be able to set up shop during one of these cool events.

Strawberry- You're right about that Bobby, haven't thought of that.

Bobby and the girls arive at airfield.

Bobby- Okay girls were here, stay close to the hangar near the wooded area or inside of the hangar, but don't touch any aircraft that are sitting in the hangar, the owners are picky about their belongings.

Orange- Cool this place is awesome never been to a place like this.

Peppermint- Radical, this place looks fun and spectacular, so these little things was what we saw flying overhead earlier.

Bobby- Correct, each one can carry a single person or 2 if its a 2 seater type.

Gingersnap- Cool never thought of that.

Owner of Airfield- Wecome back Bobby, and who are all these adorable little kids you have here?

Bobby, these are a group of berry special little girls here, they can do just about anything, this one here is Strawberry, she is the leader of the entire bunch, as you can see the strawberry themed hat and the white shirt with the strawberry emblem between the 2 green diamond shapes, not to mention the dark pink hair she has.

Owner of Airfield- Well she looks every bit of the leader there.

Strawberry- Why thank you there, and what is your name?

Owner of Airfield- My name is Clark, I am the owner and manager of this airfield, I also own a plane myself and I live in the house next to these double hangars to the left.

Spearmint Breeze- Cool you must be lucky to have all of this.

Clark- Well how are you and what is your name.

Spearmint Breeze- My name is Spearmint Breeze and I have 2 other sisters Peppermint Fizz and Coolmint Icing.

Clark- Well that is nice that you have 2 caring sisters there.

Peppermint- Um well they are caring indeed, but I can't leave Strawberry and her other friends out as well as Bobby and his family, they care for us as well.

Clark- That is great to hear that you have berry caring people who love each of you.

Peppermint- Yeah, Bobby cares alot for us as well, he even shares items with us too and I care for him alot as well too, he even shares wrapped peppermint candy with me as well as my 2 sisters and the others as well.

Clark- Well that is berry sweet of him to do that for you all.

Spearmint Breeze- Yeah it is, but we are going to do something nice for him too as well, he will enjoy it berry much.

Clark- What would that be?

Coolmint Icing- Can't tell you that, we would spoil the surprise for Bobby, he is standing behind us 3 girls here.

Clark- Oh sorry about that.

Peppermint- No worries, everyone wants to know what the surprise is.

Clark- Well have any of you ever flown before?

Strawberry- Well yes as a fact we have, we have our own way of flying, we used a set of wings that we strapped to our backs an did in the manner as a bird does, but it only worked back where we came from, which was Berry Bitty City.

Clark- Berry Bitty City never heard of that place, where is it?

Ginger Snap- If we did you wouldn't believe us.

Clark- Let me guess from some other planet.

Apple- Correct, we have an average size spacecraft that we landed in Bobby's back yard several days ago.

Clark- Wow, that is neat.

Orange- Indeed it is, our planet is about 250 lightyears from Earth and is 10x the size of earth as well.

Clark- 10x the size?! that is one huge planet, bet there are lots of continents and islands with that much space.

Peppermint- Correct the nation on the planet we live in has at least 350 states and over 80,500 counties as well, most of them are candy themed areas with giant fruit bearing trees.

Strawberry- Our city called Berry Bitty City is in one of those 350 states called Strawberry Land, I would name them all but it would take a long time to do that, not to mention the other countries too.

Bobby- Strawberry is correct about that, their planet is massive in scale.

Clark- Well we are about to do some flying here if you wan't to watch.

Raspberry- Cool, sure would.

Clark- Well okay, here come the other pilots pulling in the driveway right now.

Spearmint Breeze- Iv'e got to see this now, bet this will be berry cool and awesome indeed.

Bobby- You can say that again, I enjoy things that fly around.

Lemon- Me too as well.

Orange- I Bet this will be fun and berry exciting.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This story takes place in an alternate past of Bobby's

life, 1991, Location Chesville

**Chapter 7 The Girls Fly At The Airfield.**

Bobby- Hey would you all like to be taken up in one of these awesome little planes?

Strawberry- That would be fun, but we have something even more awesome than that, our own type of planes, very much similar to these.

Bobby, what do you mean by that?

Orange- Bobby watch this, just then Orange grabbed a remote device and pointed it back to where Bobby's residence was at and pressed a large blue button, next thing was that there was a sound of like several oversized houseflies.

Bobby- Cool! how did you manage to get make these cool things, just then the little craft landed on the strip all lined up in a perfect fashion.

Clark- How did those get here and no one is operating them.

Orange- These small motorized flying wings are remote operated, they can be piloted by us or the remote in our hands.

Bobby looked at the cute little flying wings that had a wingspan of no more than 16 feet across, one was pink and strawberry themed indicating that was Strawberry's plane, another was yellow with lemon slices adoring it indicating it belonged to Lemon, one that was red and off white with apples all over, it belonged to Apple Dumpling and the rest were all themed to match the girls names.

Bobby- Wow these things are amazing and the engines so tiny, and what kind of fuel source is that used in these things it smells no where near like the fuel we use which smells terrible.

Blueberry, we use special ingredients to make this type of fuel Bobby, but it is still flammable and yes it has a berry sweet smell.

Bobby- Awesome, would be cool to fly along with you, but I don't own my own machine, said Bobby with a depressed look on his face.

Raspberry- Not to worry Bobby, we have just the thing for you.

Bobby- What would that be Raspberry.

Raspberry- We can't tell you Bobby, its a surprise for you along with the huge surprise that we have later on for you and your family, said Raspberry with a giggle.

Bobby- Oh forgot about that, I'll just watch you girls fly with your craft that you have, I can wait for what you have for me later on.

Blueberry- Berry excellent idea Bobby, you just watch us and enjoy the show that we put on okay?

Bobby- Okay, you girls have an awesome time flying, but watch out for the other pilots okay, their craft is slightly larger than yours, their planes maybe ultralight planes as well, but they are larger in size and yours are smaller.

Lemon- We will, thank you for the warning Bobby.

Bobby- No problem.

Strawberry- Okay girls, to your planes, or should I say flying wings.

Okay said the rest of the girls who were strapping the helmets and headsets on and climbing in to their vehicles, Raspberry started up her plane first, then Blueberry, then Lemon and so forth with the rest of the girls.

Bobby- Cool they sound awesome, like a bunch of RC planes but only larger in size.

Bobby stepped out of the way for the girls to line up at the start of the grass runway.

Strawberry- Bobby make sure there are no other craft and give us takeoff clearance okay, Roger that said Bobby.

Bobby- Strawberry you're clear for takeoff I don't see any traffic as of now, okay Bobby, just then Strawberry accelerated her craft and was airborne in a few seconds.

Bobby- Okay Raspberry your up next for takeoff, hear you nice and clear there Bobby, Raspberry lined up her plane at the end of the grass strip after letting the engine warm up.

Bobby- Okay Raspberry you're clear to go now, I see nothing on the runway or any aircraft approaching.

Raspberry, Okay you got it Bobby, here I go.

Bobby- Have fun up there enjoy the view too.

Raspberry- Believe me I am Bobby I'm not too far behing Strawberry.

Bobby- Okay Blueberry you're next in line, I don't see anything you're clear for takeoff.

Blueberry, Hear you there Bobby.

just then Blueberry was in the air with the other 2 girls but was steady climbing out because the other 2 girls were at 1500 ft AGL while Blueberry was just reaching 800 ft.

Bobby, Okay the rest of you follow suit, but stay clear and try not to get too close to each other, stay about 80 ft to the side or above or below each other.

The rest of the girls- Got you clear Bobby.

Just then the remaining girls took off and followed in a V shaped pattern of flight.

Clyde- Bobby, who is the one flying the plane with the white plane with red trimming on the front part and something that looks like circular icons that are red and white also.

Bobby- Oh thats Peppermint Fizz, all of the girls planes are themed after each other, I have to watch her, she likes to show off sometimes, Peppermint, how are you doing up there.

Peppermint- Doing okay Bobby, have you noticed me doing cool stunts earlier.

Bobby- No, but be careful not to overstress your plane okay.

Peppermint- Huh, what do you mean by that, these wings were built to reach 180, but we fixed them to exceed 290 mph

Bobby- Wow ! that is berry berry fast Peppermint.

Peppermint- It sure is Bobby said Peppermint with an excited laugh. but we have them set to normal speed for the time being right now, but all of us girls could do a low high speed pass for you if you like, not maximum speed but about 150 mph at the most.

Bobby- Sure why not, tell the others to line up with you and start your approach to the other end of the runway and stay at 10 feet AGL until you get about 75% of the runway's length then pull back in a sharp climbout.

Peppermint- Okay you got it Bobby, here we come.

Peppermint- Girls Bobby wants us to do a high speed low altitude run, everyone line up and follow me.

Got it Peppermint said the other girls.

Just then the other girls accelerated their planes then made a turn to the right while maintaining a sharp descent, each girl looked at their altimeters.

Lemon- Were right behind you Peppermint, my airspeed is 148.

Bobby- Awesome, looking great there I can see all of you coming in nice and fast there.

Just then Peppermint made her flyby then Strawberry, then Raspberry and all of the others likewise.

Bobby- That was spectacular there girls, hope you enjoyed flying here but by the time here on my watch I think its about an hour before Clark has to close his hangars up for the day.

Apple Dumpling- Oh I forgot about the time Bobby sorry we got caught up in having fun here at this place.

Clark- Ah that is okay there, but it is time for you to land now, and there is just enough time for you to take off from here and fly back to Bobby's place.

Apple Dumpling- Okay I will tell the others its time to head back. girls its time to land now, its getting late and we have to fly back to Bobby's house.

The Other Girls- Okay got you there Apple.

The girls finally landed back at the airfield and rested before taking off and heading back to Bobby's house which had a large open area to land at.

Clark- Well you all did spectacular there.

Strawberry- Why thank you there, we did enjoy flying here.

Clark- I see, but you left the air with a sweet perfume like smell.

Peppermint- Oh that is the fuel we use for the planes, we designed them to run off of perfume which we make ourselves.

Clark- Amazing you girls as smart indeed.

Strawberry- Yes that we are.

Bobby- Well girls I guess its time to head back so I can prepare you girls an awesome dinner for you for being so kind to me and my family.

Strawberry- Don't worry about that Bobby, after all I am a chef too as well, what would you like Bobby?

Bobby- Anything you want to make Strawberry, my kitchen is your kitchen.

Strawberry- Oh you are so berry sweet Bobby.

Bobby, and his dad followed the girls back home, but got outrun by their planes which were already on the ground when Bobby and his dad arrived back.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This story takes place in an alternate past of Bobby's

life, 1991, Location Chesville

**Chapter 8 Strawberry Prepares The Evening Meal With Bobby**

Bobby- Well girls I can see you beat us back here, those planes you have sure are berry awesome.

Strawberry- They sure are Bobby, but I have to get dinner prepared with a few of my friends, why don't you go in the living area with the others okay.

Bobby- Sure thing, but I have to come and see what Mom wants every now and then.

Strawberry- Oh, sorry about that Bobby, didn't know.

Bobby- Oh its okay, its just that my mom calls me to do certain things for her and my dad also too and I help them as much as possible because I care for them.

Peppermint Fizz- Bobby you are a berry kind soul, and a special friend at that, just then Peppermint hugged Bobby.

Bobby- Peppermint do you want to come and see the gaming console that I have in here?

Peppermint- Sure why not, I like games but only a few of us can come in the living space because the others have to prepare the meal with Strawberry.

Bobby- Right this way girls, the console is sitting on the rack under the TV.

Peppermint, Watermelon Kiss and Spearmint Breeze- Cool that looks like it would be fun to play.

Bobby- It sure is this is what we call a Super Playzone, plus editor, it debuted not long ago, I have several games here like 9 or so.

Peppermint- What is this awesome game here with these unicycles racing on what looks like a piece of licorice Bobby?

Bobby- Oh that game is awesome, I play it constantly its called Unispeeders, it has over 670 tracks but you can make your own as well too.

Peppermint- Berry awesome, can we see you race a level please Bobby?

Bobby- Sure thing Peppermint, Bobby placed the game inside the unit and powered it on and the title screen appears, Bobby then selects a game and a stage, okay here is one called Loop de Loop Frenzy, you have got to see this course.

Spearmint Breeze- Wow berry cool, that game is very fast and colorful too as well, it looks like your racing on a white and green rope like track with ramps to do stunts on.

Bobby- Yeah this one I can get very fast on, I even broke my own speed record on this as well too.

Peppermint- Awesome, can you design me a course also Bobby, and make a Peppermint background for me too.

Bobby- Why sure, I can do that for you Peppermint after all

that is your name though.

Watermelon Kiss- Bobby- you never did show us the pictures of you when you were very little.

Bobby- Oh man, forgot about that, lets go into my room and you'll see some cool pictures here, Bobby walks into his room and pulls out a large box containing a large quantity of old photos to show the girls.

Peppermint- Wow that is a lot of pictures there.

Bobby- Sure is, hope you like what I'm about to show you here.

Spearmint Breeze- Whats is this small yellow album like book Bobby?

Oh that is for holding a certain amount of pictures, there is one or 2 of me inside as well.

Spearmint- Bobby is this cute baby with the Blonde hair you?

Bobby- Yeah thats me, I lived in a different location then.

Peppermint- Well you were adorable then Bobby and you're adorable now.

Bobby- Thanks girls,that is berry sweet of you said Bobby with a choked up voice.

Peppermint- Bobby? are you crying?

Bobby- Yes, Its just that I was thinking of a bad thing that happened to me when I was very small, a medication reaction nearly took my life and if it hadn't been for my mother telling the doctor about the reaction, I would not be here with you awesome girls.

Peppermint- I know what you mean Bobby, said Peppermint who was crying also.

Watermelon Kiss- This does sound awful.

Back in the kitchen.

Esta- Strawberry do you hear something that sounds like Bobby and 3 of your friends crying.

Strawberry&Lemon- Huh, we do hear something Blueberry, go check in Bobby's room will you please.

Blueberry- I'm on it.

Blueberry- What are you all doing with those photos and why are you 4 so upset?

Bobby- I was telling them about what happened to me when I was much younger and it hit me with a very sad emotional spell.

Blueberry- Well that was in the past Bobby, you're okay now, come here, just then Blueberry comforted Bobby and the others who had been crying as well.

Blueberry- Come on in the kitchen with me, but make sure those pictures are put away, Bobby put the pictures back in the large box and placed the box back in the drawer where they were at and locked it.

Bobby steps into the kitchen.

Strawberry- Bobby what happened to you? your eyes are all red like you've been crying.

Bobby- I have, I was telling Peppermint, Watermelon and Spearmint about what happened to me years earlier and I broke down because of it, the other 3 shared my emotions as well too.

Orange- Bobby you don't worry about what happened then, that is done for and past tense, we want to see you happy not sad, you are berry berry special to us.

Esta&Clyde- They are right Bobby, be strong for them they love and care about you and want you as a friend to them, by the way they are going to surprise you and us soon.

Bobby- You're right, sorry for being emotional back there girls.

Spearmint- Oh its okay, sometimes its okay to cry, helps to heal though, just then Spearmint patted Bobby on the back softly.

Raspberry- Bobby why don't you sit here next to me okay?

Bobby- Okay said Bobby.

Raspberry- I know what you mean by the allergic reaction from a certain medication in the past, but that is over now, look at yourself now, you're a very adorable kid whom we enjoy being around.

Bobby- Thanks, hope you girls still like my spiky hair, said Bobby laughing.

Peppermint,Strawberry,Apple,Blueberry and the rest of the girls- Oh we do Bobby, it looks berry awesome as well too.

Bobby- That is berry sweet of you to say that about me, I may end up getting my own name after you all very soon, but I'll explain that later.

Strawberry- Okay were just about done here, just hold on for a few more minutes and then we can all enjoy this berry tasty meal.

Bobby- Sure smells great Strawberry, you sure are an awesome cook there and thanks for letting my mom help along too.

Strawberry- I know Bobby, your mom told me she cooked as well too, and Bobby you never did say you did some cooking as well I would have let you stayed in here and helped.

Bobby- Oh I forgot about that, is there anything I can get you?

Strawberry- Why sure I'm working on these apple pies here if you want to cut theses apples up for me.

Bobby- Sure thing, but let me wash my hands first.

Strawberry- Very nice Bobby, know how important it is for clean hands.

Bobby- Yeah sure do, I was told that by my mom as well, said Bobby Bobby washed his hands and started cutting up the apples into small pieces.

Strawberry- You're doing great there Bobby just make sure to be careful about the knives they are very sharp.

Bobby- I know what you mean there, safety first, well here you go Strawberry, here are the apple chunks here, does that look like enough for 2 large apple pies or do you need more?

Strawberry- That looks to be about right Bobby, thanks for doing that for me, I'll just rinse these off before placing them into the pie shells.

Bobby- You're welcome, let me know if you need any other help with something.

Strawberry- I will Bobby, you can go back and sit with Raspberry and Peppermint now, they enjoy talking to you.

Peppermint- Wow Bobby I didn't know you could cook as well, that is berry awesome and cool.

Bobby- Yeah my mom teached me how, she even make biscuits as well too sometimes for breakfast.

Raspberry- Sounds yummy Bobby.

Bobby- Yeah sure does, but that is one recipe that is very advanced for me, I can also make cornbread which is one of the more easier recipes, I make it for my dad at the most because he eats it.

Peppermint- Bobby you sure have a huge love for your parents.

Bobby- Yes I sure do, I care a lot about them.

Strawberry- Bobby, I need you over here for a few minutes please.

Bobby- Oh you need help with something there?

Strawberry- Yes, can you help with preparing the table for me?

Bobby- Why sure I setting tables.

Strawberry- Thanks Bobby, here are some plates I have like 19 or 20 here they are ceramic plates so you might want to carry a few at a time because they are heavy.

Bobby- Sure thing Strawberry, Bobby then carried 5 plates and sat them down in front of each person including each of the girls as well and did this until each had a plate sitting before them as well as the silverware as well.

Strawberry- Well how is everyone liking the meal so far?

Bobby- Tastes berry awesome Strawberry, Mom, Dad, John, how about you said Bobby

Esta,Clyde,and John- Tastes wonderful as well, your friends did a fantastic job here Bobby.

Strawberry- Great, glad you are enjoying it after we clean up the kitchen, we want to do a special activity for you all.

Bobby- Looking forward to this activity, I will help with the cleaning up as well too.

Strawberry- Why thank you Bobby, we can use the help from you.

Bobby helped with the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen after the meal.

End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This story takes place in an alternate past of Bobby's

life, 1991, Location Chesville

**Chapter 9 Bobby Participates In The Special Activity & More Girls**

Bobby- Well that gets the dishes done and the kitchen cleaned up, guess we can get on with this activity can't we? whats it called.

Strawberry- It is a very special musical activity, 5 of us will be performing on your back porch and we need you to play along with us, sounds like fun doesn't it? said Strawberry with a huge grin.

Bobby- Oh why yes, but the only instrument I have is a small portable keyboard with 61 keys and 500+ sound effects, it is the more expensive models Strawberry.

Strawberry- Not to worry Bobby, that will be fine, you just follow along with us in the back, Blueberry will be the drummer and me, Lemon and Raspberry will be playing lead guitar.

Bobby- Sounds berry awesome there, but where is the audio equipment, I own nothing of the kind.

Blueberry- Not to worry Bobby, take a berry awesome look here, Bobby looked at the massive speakers and amps, way past awesome there girls, lets get this stuff set up.

Orange- Sure thing, girls lets get the stage set up for the musical activity, Bobby will be our keyboardist and play along for a few songs.

Bobby- Thanks for letting me participate, but how many songs do you girls plan on singing?

Strawberry- Well around 10 at the most.

Bobby- As my way of being nice it would be an honor to let one of the girls use my electronic synth keyboard for the last 5 songs, just my way of being berry nice.

Raspberry- Thats a berry kind thing of you Bobby, but who will be playing, I know Peppermint is mostly a wind instrument player, so who could?

Cherry Jam- I'll do it Bobby.

Lemon- Cherry Jam, its great to see you, Bobby has been deciding on who to do the other half of the songs for our little musical activity, I believe you are an excellent choice along as a cool singer and gutarist as well too.

Cherry Jam- Well its berry sweet for Bobby to let me play his instrument but I am a guitarist and lead singer, so I'll pass this on to Apricot.

Apricot- Hello girls and who is this cute boy here?

Strawberry- Oh that is Bobby, he's berry berry sweet, he is going to participate in the musical activity we are setting up.

Apricot- Cool, and Bobby its berry sweet of you to play your instrument Bobby.

Bobby- Very happy to do so Apricot, but first we will be needing help with the stage equipment setup.

Apricot- Sure thing Bobby, we need all of the amps pluged in and sound systems along with the microphones and instuments.

Rainbow Sherbet- I can help you all as well too.

Strawberry- Rainbow Sherbet is that you, it been a great while since we met, this is Bobby, he will be playing along with us for 5 of the songs we will be performing and the other 5 he will lend his electronic keyboard to Apricot as his way of being berry nice.

Rainbow Sherbet- Well that is berry sweet of him, he is berry sweet indeed.

Bobby- That is correct, I will be letting Apricot do the last 5 songs by letting her use my electronic keyboard I have, I just set it up on the stage earlier.

Strawberry- Well we just about got everything ready now, hope everyone is all set, Bobby will you go on stage and test out the equipment to see if all is going well?

Bobby- Sure right on it Strawberry, Bobby went up and tapped a few keys on the keyboard and tapped the microphones and did the same with the other instruments.

Bobby- Sounds fine to me, so I guess we are ready are we.

Strawberry- Sounds great, lets put the show on shall we, Bobby, take your place at your electronic keyboard please, Blueberry, you take your place at the drums, Me, Lemon, and Raspberry will using the stringed instruments, Cherry you are our lead singer as well as me and there is another we are missing.

Peppermint Fizz- I'm here did I miss anything, said Peppermint holding her wind instrument.

Strawberry- Why no of course, your just in time.

Peppermint- Cool, Bobby plays as well?

Strawberry- Yeah he's a keyboardist, but he will be letting Apricot use it for the last 5 songs since they are more advanced for Bobby, we will have to teach him those and others later on, that way we can have more in our band.

Peppermint- Well that was berry sweet of Bobby to do that for Apricot.

Bobby and the others got on stage and prepared for the first song while Cherry gave the announcement.

Cherry Jam- Welcome ladies and gentlemen, and thank you for coming to our first musical event held at Bobby's house, hope you enjoy this first song called Cool Summer Evening.

Bobby- Sounds like an awesome song to me, said Bobby excitedly.

Strawberry- Oh it is, hit it Bobby, Bobby started playing away with the others following suit, with Cherry starting with the beginning of the song.

Clyde&Esta- They sing wonderfully don't you think Esta.

Esta- They sure do and Bobby looks awesome up there with them, I also like their berry cool dance moves that the girls do.

John- Huh whats here?

Seaberry Delight- Oh they are doing a musical event John, why don't you have a seat right over here.

Just then the first song ended and but before the next could begin.

Strawberry,Peppermint and Orange Blossom, Seaberry its nice to see you its been a great while and where is Coco Calypso at?

Coco- Right here said the colorful tan skinned girl.

Bobby- Hey Coco, like your very colorful outfit, you look berry awesome in it.

Coco- Thank you berry much Bobby, hope you are enjoying it on stage, is it okay if me and Seaberry join you all up here?

Bobby- Sure come on up here and have a wonderful time you 2, just then the 2 cute girls stepped on stage and stood where Bobby was playing the keyboard at,

Coco- Cool instrument Bobby, its all nice and silvery colored and I like the awesome display it has too.

Bobby- Yeah this is one of the more expensive models, the stand is a double X style stand.

Seaberry Delight- Berry nice there Bobby, is it okay if we play along?

Bobby - Well why not do you 2 have instruments as well?

Seaberry&Coco- Right here said the both with an excited look.

Bobby- awesome 2 more guitarists, girls we need to plug cables into these instruments here, we have 2 more that are wanting to play along here.

Strawberry- sure thing Bobby, the other girls plugged in the instruments and continued on with the next song which was entitled Path to tranquility which was a slow and pretty song, Bobby played along with the group of girls for 3 more songs then handed his keyboard over to Apricot after for the remaining 5 songs.

Bobby- Okay Apricot, you can take over for the last 5 songs, how did you think I did for the first 5?

Apricot- You did a berry terrific job Bobby, you amazed us all,can you switch your instrument to a different sound please? something like a synth sound effect?

Bobby- Sure, I can do that, this will take just a few seconds,

Bobby switched the instrument to what Apricot wanted it on.

Bobby- Okay Apricot, all set now you can take over now while I go and sit down with my parents and the other girls.

Apricot- Sure go right ahead.

Bobby walked right where his parents were and sat down in a chair between his dad and Plum who was on the left side of Bobby.

Plum- Well Bobby you did berry spectacular up there, your parents and me are berry proud of you.

Strawberry- Okay, hope you enjoy the other half of this cool event then we must get some sleep because it is close to 9:00 P.M.

The group played and sang the remaining songs and cleared off the stage and put away the instruments, the girls also helped Bobby put away his instrument which belonged under the bed he slept in.

Strawberry- Well hope you all enjoyed this event, we will be doing an even bigger one later on.

Bobby- Sounds berry awesome to me, can't wait for it, but right now I will be heading off to bed.

Strawberry- I know right, I will see you tomorrow Bobby, besides you have school tomorrow and since we need you around here I will be assigning you a very special tutor to help you with your school work.

Bobby- Cool I will see you tomorrow Strawberry, good night.

Strawberry,Lemon,Blueberry,Raspberry and the others- Good night Bobby, have wonderful dreams okay.

Bobby- Will do, same to you girls, have a good night.

Bobby walked back inside and made sure his parents and adoptive uncle were okay before going off to sleep.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This story takes place in an alternate past of Bobby's

life, 1991, Location Chesville

**Chapter 10 Bobby Gets Home Schooled.**

Strawberry- Bobby its time to rise and shine, its a berry new day for you said Strawberry with an excited voice.

Bobby looked at the crimson red headed girl who was standing just feet from his bed.

Bobby- Oh I forgot about that did I wake up too late?

Strawberry- No its still 5:30A.M. but be getting ready okay, your mother and I will be preparing your breakfast while you get dressed.

Bobby- Okay I will be in the kitchen in a few minutes.

Strawberry- Great we will be waiting on you Bobby, because there will be a special tutor in the kitchen waiting on you when you enter the kitchen.

Bobby- Cool can't wait to meet him or her.

Strawberry- Its a her, you'll see Bobby.

Bobby got dressed and entered the kitchen and waited for his morning meal at the table.

Esta- Here you go son, hope you like these eggs, grits and bacon, me and Strawberry helped together.

Bobby- Looks berry yummy mom, and thank you for helping along Strawberry.

Strawberry- You're welcome, and here is some orange juice to go with it as well.

Bobby- Wow this tastes awesome.

Strawberry- Hehe told you I was a berry awesome cook Bobby, now get done eating so you can meet your awesome tutor that will be teaching you for at least 3 hours, and by 3 hours that means you can have more fun with us, sounds berry cool huh?

Bobby- Why yes it does said Bobby while eating.

Strawberry- Bobby, not to be mean or anything, but please wait until you swallow before talking please. Bobby swallowed the last bit of food before saying something.

Bobby- Oh sorry about that Strawberry, I sometimes forget manners.

Strawberry- Oh its okay Bobby said Strawberry who patted him on the back.

Bobby- Well I'm done eating here, time to meet who my tutor is.

Esta- Bobby since your done hand me the plate so I can wash it please.

Bobby- Here mom and thanks you're berry special to me.

Strawberry- Oh that is berry sweet of you Bobby, now are you ready to meet your tutor now?

Clyde- I think he's excited to meet her.

Strawberry- Bobby here she is hope you enjoy her teaching you. Bobby looked at the blue haired girl he has seen all along.

Bobby- You mean Blueberry Muffin is my tutor.

Blueberry- Hehe that is correct Bobby, I read a lot of books and will be giving you your first assignment are you ready for it?

Bobby- Sure what is it?

Blueberry- This will be a math quiz Bobby, it will consist of 100 math problems at the most, it is addition and shouldn't be all that difficult for you.

Bobby- Sounds like fun to me.

Blueberry- I thought you would say so, here is the math quiz,

Bobby looked at the paper with the very small print on it and went over it before working on it.

Bobby- I will have this done in no time, said Bobby who just finished the first row of 10 math problems.

Blueberry- Great to hear that, but take your time okay don't rush.

Clyde- She's right Bobby, take it easy there, you don't want to end up with a C- on that.

Blueberry- Your dad is right Bobby, slow down some and study them oh and try not to use that calculator so much, try to count with your mind.

Bobby- Okay, but sometimes I use it when things get tough.

Blueberry- I know Bobby, said Blueberry who was smiling at Bobby.

Bobby- Just to say your blue hair is very shiny from the morning sun hitting it through the window.

Blueberry- Yes it is, but concentrate on your work please, your main focus is your academics okay.

Bobby- Sorry about that.

Blueberry- Its okay.

Bobby- Well I'm done with this sheet here, its ready to be graded by you.

Blueberry- Sure thing Bobby, hand it right over so I can see if there are any mistakes.

Bobby hands the paper to Blueberry.

Blueberry- Well Bobby, you did berry terrific on this, you only missed 2, so I give you a 98 on this which is still an A+.

Bobby- Okay whats next I have to do now.

Blueberry- Next is your social studies, do you have a notebook to write these down in?

Bobby- Sure right here, Bobby pulled out a bright shiny blue 3 subject notebook that was metallic also.

Blueberry- Wow berry awesome, blue is your favorite color too?

Bobby- Sure is, besides it even matches your awesome hair.

Blueberry- Thanks that is berry sweet of you Bobby, now here is the questions I want you to write down and I have a textbook for you to write them in and you have to find the answers among the text that corresponds to each question okay?

Bobby- Sure I can do that.

Blueberry- Excellent, but not to be mean or anything but can you hand over the inkpen Bobby and use a regular lead pencil please so you can erase the mistakes should you make any.

Bobby- Yeah I forgot about that, these inkpens don't have erasers that I have, even though some do they leave a huge mess on the paper.

Blueberry- Nothing to worry, here are some pencils for you Bobby. Blueberry handed Bobby what looked like a huge bag full of No:2 Pencils of all colors and sorts.

Bobby- Wow thanks Blueberry, you're berry sweet there must be like 500 of these here.

Blueberry- I figured you would like them, now sharpen one please and get busy okay.

Bobby- Yeah sure thing, Bobby sharpened a Blue colored pencil and started writing down the questions and finding the answers in the textbook.

Blueberry- Bobby, let me see how you've done so far, Bobby handed the finished work to Blueberry.

Blueberry- Well lets see here if you have done well Bobby, Blueberry carefully looked over Bobby's paper and gave him a grade that surprised him.

Blueberry- Bobby, will you step over here please?

Bobby- What is it, is there a lot of wrong answers that need correcting?

Blueberry- Take a berry close look Bobby, Bobby looked at the 100 that was wrote on the paper and was astonished by it, just then Blueberry hugged Bobby and told him she was proud of him.

Bobby- What time is it? is it almost time to be dismissed.

Blueberry- Well almost Bobby, here is some homework for you, here are some giant index cards for you to write down some history questions on with the answers on the back of them as well, I wan't you to do this and study them for the next 3 days okay?

Bobby- Okay and thanks for being a berry sweet tutor Blueberry.

Blueberry- You're berry welcome Bobby, but I will be back to retrieve the history questions and give you a history exam, so study them hard okay and speaking of teaching you every 3 days is to give you some freedom to have fun with my other friends okay.

Esta- Oh I'm sure he will Blueberry, you are berry sweet to my son, and he enjoys being around you all too.

Blueberry- Oh he does, and we enjoy him too, we are now helping out with the garden now if you want to help us Bobby, but don't forget about the history notes okay and be sure to place them where you will find them.

Bobby- Oh I will I have a large ziploc bag that I place all of my things in.

Blueberry- Here is something even better Bobby, hope you like it. Bobby was handed a large bag that was blue with logo that looked like a chestnut on it and was mesmerized by it.

Bobby- Huh a chestnut on this bag, cool does this mean anything?

Blueberry- you will see soon enough Bobby what that logo means and here is some clothes too for you as well a matching hat also.

Bobby- Wow thank you berry much Blueberry, you're berry awesome.

Blueberry- You're welcome Bobby, and before you go out with us to help out with your mom's garden, we all would like to see you wearing those.

Bobby- Sure thing Blueberry and thanks for all that you and the girls are doing for me.

Blueberry- You're so berry welcome said Blueberry giving Bobby a huge hug.

Esta&Clyde- Thanks for all that you are doing for us Blueberry.

Blueberry- You are berry much welcome, hope you are ready for one of the awesome surprises we are about to give Bobby.

End of chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This story takes place in an alternate past of Bobby's

life, 1991, Location Chesville

**Chapter 11 Bobby Helps With Garden And Earns His Berry Name.**

Strawberry- Well Bobby are you excited to help us out in the garden?

Bobby- Why sure, I would love to help you adorable girls with my mom's garden, we have tomatoes,beans,squash,banana pepper, okay we hear you Bobby said Strawberry laughing.

Gingersnap- Bobby, your mother's garden sure is huge, especially the cornstalks they look to be close to seven feet, would you mind helping us with those after we harvest the other veggies?

Bobby- Sure would be glad to Ginger.

Gingersnap- Thanks Bobby, said ginger smiling back at Bobby.

Bobby- Okay where do I start first?

Strawberry- Well how about those green beans and wax beans over there Bobby? and here is a pail too to gather them in. Bobby walked over and started to pluck the beans and place them in the 5 gallon pail at a fast pace.

Raspberry- Wow he's fast at that, but he should look for those that have been eaten by insects.

Strawberry- Hey Bobby, I know you like being quick at things but you need to look for insect damaged beans okay.

Bobby- Oh forgot about that, Bobby looked through the beans that he already plucked and found quite a few that were insect eaten and discarded those immediately.

Strawberry- Thanks for getting rid of those Bobby and make sure you find the ones that are good okay?

Bobby- Sure I can be fast sometimes but I sometimes find it better to be slower.

Lemon- Good idea Bobby.

Clyde- Hey how is Bobby and you girls doing?

Bobby and 8 of the other girls- Oh were doing just fine, care to help us?

Clyde- Yeah sure, let me grab another pail and search out the bad veggies and leave just the good ones for you all to get.

Plum- Berry excellent idea, thanks for doing that for us.

Bobby- Okay- I have all of the beans picked and in these pails.

Strawberry- Great work Bobby, now I need you to help in the corn patch area for me please Gingersnap and Angelcake are over in that area and there are wooden steps set up for them to reach the top area of the stalks to get the ears of corn there, please keep an eye on them please because I don't want any of my friends hurt.

Bobby- Sure I will keep an eye on them and anyone else who is helping.

Strawberry- Thanks that nice of you Bobby.

Bobby- Well do you girls need help with the corn here?

Angelcake- Yeah please get the ears of corn at the bottom please and keep an eye on us here there are 4 of us here using wooded steps and we have to move these around the whole area.

Bobby- Okay said Bobby who started to pick the ears at the bottom.

Apple- Bobby, you're very good at this as well too?

Bobby- Yes I did this all the time for my mom, and here she is right now to help as well too with you girls.

just then Apple yelled out help me, but Bobby looked and seen she was about to fall from the 5 foot steps and jumped into action and caught her.

Bobby- I got you there Apple.

Apple- Thanks Bobby for saving me there I could have gotten hurt there, thanks for catching me said Apple.

Bobby- You're welcome said Bobby who sat Apple back on her 2 feet.

Apple- Bobby? are you okay you look scared.

Bobby- I am Apple, I made Strawberry a promise that I would make sure nothing happened to neither of you girls.

Apple- Well you kept it Bobby and I am proud of you for it

you are one berry special friend Bobby.

Bobby- That is correct, I am and besides you aren't all that heavy.

Apple- Well I am a kid just like you are Bobby, just a little younger that is all.

Bobby- Yeah I forgot, but I saved you from getting scraped up though.

Apple- Well I appreciate what you did for me Bobby, but lets get back to gathering the rest of the veggies okay we have only just gotten 1/3rd of the way through.

Bobby- Yeah, you're right we need to get this finished so we can clean and bag these, but this corn be careful about the caterpillers and other insects, they hide in the husk part.

Apple,Angelcake,and Gingersnap- Got you there Bobby, thanks for warning us.

Bobby- You're so berry welcome girls, I enjoy helping you all.

Strawberry- And we berry much enjoy you helping us Bobby, you are a true friend to us.

Bobby- Thanks girls I don't know what to think.

Raspberry- How about all of us saying you're welcome? said Raspberry laughing.

Bobby and the rest of the girls harvested the garden for until evening.

Strawberry- Well I think its time to come on inside and bring everything that has been gathered so we can clean them and bag them up and stow them in the huge freezer that is in the kitchen.

Bobby- Okay Angelcake and Apple I might need a hand in carrying these tomatoes inside they are heavy and huge in size.

Angelcake&Apple- Sure Bobby, you did berry awesome today, we imagine those weigh quite a bit.

Bobby- Thanks, we will set these next to the sink to be washed before cutting them up and bagging them.

Strawberry- Bobby what do you mostly do with all of these tomatoes?

Bobby- We make what is called a veggie soup mostly.

Lemon- Sounds berry tasty to me.

Bobby- It is indeed, me and my mom make it mostly all of the time, as a matter of fact we are going to have some tonight for dinner, how does that sound to you girls.

All of the girls at once- Very yummy Bobby, we all can't wait to try this soup you and your mom make.

Bobby- I know, but it wouldn't be fair just for me and mom to be doing the cooking, so I will let 6 of you help.

Bobby- Peppermint, you will be doing the bean washing, Coco Calypso, you will be doing the carrot slicing, but be careful with the knives, Angelcake, you will be raking the corn off of the cobs, Orange, you will be cutting up banana peppers for this, Seaberry Delight, you do the celery and last but not least Strawberry you will be the main chef of and supervise these 5 girls along with my mom.

Strawberry- I will Bobby, and thank you for letting my friends help you.

Bobby- You're welcome Strawberry, I love being berry sweet to each of you all, just then the 5 girls that were doing the prep work on the soup, ran to hug Bobby, but Strawberry interupted and said one at a time, Bobby can't hug all 5 of you at the same time, so Bobby hugged the 5 girls each including Strawberry.

Esta- Bobby you made you quite a bunch of adorable sweet friends there.

Bobby- I have, I care for them as if all of them were my own sisters.

All girls at once- Ohh thanks Bobby, you are so berry sweet and berry caring about us.

Bobby- You are so berry welcome.

Strawberry- Well Bobby, I think its time you earned your berry name, how does the berryname Pineapple Bits sound to you?

Bobby-Sounds Cool to me, I like being named after an awesome fruit, thanks Strawberry.

Strawberry- You're berry welcome Bobby, but there is one thing about this name, if you choose to accept it, there is no turning back to your original name, I forgot to tell you that all of us are magical girls.

Esta&Clyde- You might want to heed her advice Bobby, is this what you want, think about it for a moment before commiting because once you do you will remain a berry child forever.

Bobby- Strawberry, what about my parents and other relatives? said Bobby who was now crying.

Strawberry- No need to cry Bobby, you will be their child always and I will make sure that they are with you always as well too, because I know you love them berry much.

Bobby- I know, but its difficult for me to stop crying.

Strawberry- I understand, but you're not leaving them Bobby

you will stay here and so will we because we care about you a bunch Bobby, but let me know if you accept the name or not.

Bobby- Okay I will and how did my shirt sleeves get so wet, I know its not that hot in this kitchen because I have huge fans going.

Raspberry- Those are tears that soaked the sleeves Bobby, you cried quite a bit there, I will find you a dry shirt, here you can wear this yellow and green striped shirt.

Bobby- Thanks Raspberry, you're so berry sweet and sorry for getting upset a few minutes ago, but I though I was leaving my parents.

Raspberry- No Bobby, we would never do that to you, we care and enjoy you too much to do that to you, now change into the dry shirt so the one can be washed, Bobby went to his room to change into the shirt and returned to the kitchen and thought about the name.

Bobby- Okay I'm back now, hope you like this awesome shirt I'm wearing.

Strawberry- It looks great on you Bobby, is it okay If I sit next to you?

Bobby- Sure said Bobby.

Strawberry- Thanks Bobby, I didn't mean to upset you into thinking that me and my friends were going to take you away from your family, but I do want to do this for you, I plan to take you and your family to a berry special place, but its a surprise so I can't tell you Bobby.

End of chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This story takes place in an alternate past of Bobby's

life, 1991, Location Chesville

**Chapter 12 Bobby Accepts The Name Pineapple Bits.**

Bobby- Well I thought it over and made up my mind here, I accept the name Pineapple Bits.

Strawberry- You do? Well Bobby you are now officially a berry kid now and welcome to the berry circle. Strawberry then handed Bobby a hat with an emblem that resembled a pineapple and matching shirt and pants as well as shoes.

Esta- I'm pretty sure he will like the new name and the new outfit.

Raspberry- Oh he will when he comes back from his room.

Pineapple Bits- Well how do I look? is this outfit berry cool or what.

Strawberry&Esta- You look adorable in it, and were glad you like it.

Bobby was no longer Bobby, but now an official Strawberry member with the name Pineapple Bits, he looked at the pineapple colored sneakers with green trimming as well as the yellow and green striped shirt and green pants with the wide stripe on the sides.

Lemon- Well Pineapple, you look awesome and berry cool in your new outfit.

Pineapple Bits- Thanks for accepting me as part of your friendly circle.

Lemon- Oh you're so berry welcome.

Apple- Wow, so I heard Bobby's name has been changed hehe said Apple with a cute laugh.

Strawberry- That is correct Apple, he is part of our group now, but he was uspet earlier today.

Apple- What do you mean upset?

Strawberry- He thought we were going to take him from his family, so he cried because of it until I told him he and his parents will be living in a berry special place soon.

Apple- Oh poor Bobby, I mean Pineapple, but where will we be taking him and his family?

Pineapple Bits- Strawberry can't reveal that Apple, its a surprise for me and my family.

Apple- Oh well I imagine you will have a great time when we take you there soon, oh and I like your awesome outfit.

Pineapple Bits- Thanks Apple, you're one sweet kid, just then Pineapple hugged the girl who was wearing an off yellow apple themed shirt and red pants and white sneakers.

Apple- Aww thanks, that was berry sweet of you to hug me Pineapple.

Pineapple Bits- Anytime, well if there is some awesome place you want me to show you, you can ask me if you want to.

Apple- What would that be Pineapple? a fun park, the awesome airfield you showed us several days earlier?

Pineapple- Well this is an old area that was closed off at the end of that gravel path that leads down into the wooded area behind us here, the name of the path is Old Falls Ln, well we are about to eat here, hope you like this yummy veggie soup here.

Apple- Sounds berry tasty to me, come you can sit next to me and your parents, Pineapple and Apple sat at the huge table and waited for the bowls to be filled with the very tasty soup to be served to the parents of Pineapple Bits, his parents and adoptive uncle and the other girls.

Strawberry- Hope you all enjoy this I even made some desert to go along with it.

Pineapple Bits- What would that be, sounds berry great to me.

Strawberry- That would be some brownies of course, hope you enjoy them, well I guess we can all eat now can we.

Pineapple- Sure can Strawberry, I see that everyone has a bowl in front of them and I hope you made some cornbread also, my dad loves it.

Strawberry- We most certainly did said Strawberry with a giggle. Strawberry took the chair at the other end of the huge table and Pineapple sat between Apple and Coco Calypso who had a bowl that matched her outfit.

Peppermint- Pineapple, hope you are enjoying your new name since you are part of the berry circle now.

Pineapple- Oh I do, and I have something to give you after we finish eating okay.

Peppermint- Well what would that be Pineapple?

Pineapple- You will see after the meal, hint its at least the diameter of the these cups that we are drinking out of.

Peppermint- Well whatever it is thank you berry much Pineapple said Peppermint who smiled big back at Pineapple.

Pineapple- You're berry welcome Peppermint.

Blueberry- Wow this tastes great, never knew that veggie soup was so great.

Pineapple- Oh it is, we ate this many times during winter as well as late fall too. Pineapple and the rest of the girls and his parents finished eating and enjoyed a brownie apiece.

Pineapple- Okay Peppermint, let me tie this blindfold around you for a few minutes, I will lead you to my room okay?

Peppermint- Okay, but make sure you hold on to me because its hard to navigate through rooms without being able to see. the both entered the room which was the room of Pineapple Bits.

Pineapple- Okay Peppermint, you can remove the blindfold now, Peppermint removed the blindfold and looked with astonishment at the 3 inch red colored peppermint sphere.

Peppermint- Wow Pineapple, this is so pretty, where did you get it said Peppermint excitedly.

Pineapple- This is something that was given to me a long time ago, its my way of saying thanks for being my friend as well.

Peppermint- Well if this belonged to you Pineapple then I can't just take it from you.

Pineapple- Oh no worries, I have another right here I was given hundreds to be exact, each one a different color, but this one I gave you matches your outfit.

Peppermint- Well anyway thank you berry much Pineapple, I will enjoy this always.

Pineapple- I'm sure you will, but there is something berry special about these spheres replied Pineapple.

Peppermint- What would that be Pineapple, something magical? said Peppermint with a smile.

Pineapple- Well more than that, these can keep a person like you, me and the rest of the girls as well as my parents age free.

Peppermint- You mean like make all of us including yourself and your family immortal? berry awesome.

Pineapple- Oh yes indeed, and they are like diamonds hard substance as well, so they are pretty much shatterproof.

Peppermint- Wow, is there any more for the others as well?

Pineapple- As a matter of fact, sure is look in this chest here.

Peppermint looked amazed as she looked into the chest.

there must be like 300 or so of these spheres, I like the pink and red one, can you give that one to Strawberry? and that Blue colored one to Blueberry along with a specific color to match the other girls outfit?

Pineapple- Sure they all can have one apiece.

Strawberry- What are you doing in here and what are those pretty shiny spheres.

Pineapple- These are eternal spheres, I gave one to Peppermint as a surprise, and I am giving each of you one as well, here take this red colored one with the black diamonds on it since it resembles a strawberry.

Strawberry- Wow thank you berry much Pineapple, you must want to be young always and have us as your berry special friends as well too as well as your parents and family.

Pineapple- I do, and here is a pale yellow one with lemon slices for Lemon Meringue, and this Orange one for Orange,and here is a dark Violet for Plum and one for each other girl.

Strawberry- Wow thanks Pineapple, I'm pretty sure that they will love these and your parents and family as well.

Pineapple- Yeah I know, but the ones I will be giving them are solid clear, only the ones that me and you all have are color themed, mine is yellow with tan swirls, these are berry special objects hope you enjoy them.

All of the girls- We will Pineapple, you are a berry wonderful friend to.

Pineapple gave each girl a sphere according to each color of the theme they wore, after that Pineapple and the others formed a large circle in the living area where his parents were at for the newest berry member, Pineapple Bits.

Strawberry- Pineapple, you made a wonderful decision on becoming a part of our berry berry special circle of friendship, you will also experience soon discover something special about yourself later on, but right now that is until the time is right.

Esta&Clyde- Were very happy for you Bobby, I mean Pineapple, you made a lot of berry adorable friends here and no telling how many more to come and we are glad that you are enjoying the new name.

End of chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This story takes place in an alternate past of Bobby's

life, 1991, Location Chesville

**Chapter 13 The Other Relatives Get Confused About The New Name.**

Pineapple Bits woke up at 6:20A.M before the girls and his parents did as well as John, but Strawberry noticed that he was up.

Strawberry- Well good morning Pineapple, did you get a good nights rest said Strawberry with a cheerful voice.

Pineapple- Sure did I slept peacefully, how about you?

Blueberry,Lemon,Raspberry,Peppermint, and Orange- Wow you guys are up very early said the 5 girls who were still in their sleepwear.

Pineapple- Yes I decided to get up and help Strawberry fix a morning meal that would be quick, something that I enjoy eating mostly.

Strawberry- What would that be Pineapple?

Pineapple- That would be apple and cinnamon oatmeal cereal, not ordinary oatmeal that you cook.

Peppermint- Sounds yummy to me, lets get some bowls and pour some, but what about your parents Pineapple? are they up yet?

Pineapple- No I'll go wake them up and tell them that me and Strawberry are doing a quick meal here.

Dad,Mom are you awake yet Pineapple called, yes replied both Clyde and Esta, make sure John is awake as well too.

Pineapple- Sure thing, I'll wake him right now.

Pineapple got his parents and John awakened and got them to the table.

Strawberry- Great you got them awake Pineapple, now to gather up some bowls and eat some of this berry yummy oatmeal cereal with apples and cinnamon.

Apple Dumpling- Did I hear someone say apple cereal.

Pineapple- Sure did, we have a whole mess of this stuff and I decided to share it with all of you including my parents and my uncle.

Apple- Well that is berry berry kind of you Pineapple, but cereal isn't great without milk in it.

Pineapple- No problem, here is some right here that we get from a local dairy, all of the girls looked with a shock on their faces when they saw the cream on top of the milk.

Peppermint- Is it just me, or does that milk look spoiled?

Pineapple- That is just cream on top Peppermint, its fresh milk from a local dairy that we go to because it is cheaper.

Peppermint- Well you better do something about the cream because, well I'm not being rude about it Pineapple it just looks strange to me.

Gingersnap- No problem, just bring those jugs of milk to me and I will fix it up in a jiffy.

Strawberry- How is that Gingersnap?

Gingersnap- I have a pasteurizer that takes care of the cream problem, I know all of you are hungry and this will only take a few minutes.

Peppermint- Well get on with it, were starving here said Peppermint in an impatient tone.

Pineapple- Patience Peppermint look one jug is already finished, this invention Ginger invented can only go so fast.

Peppermint- Oh sorry for being that way.

Pineapple- Its okay Peppermint, I get impatient too sometimes.

Gingersnap- Well here is enough milk here for all of us to have here.

Pineapple- Well lets get to eating, Strawberry you can go first since you are the leader of me and the rest of the girls.

Strawberry- Why thanks Pineapple, you're so berry sweet, like this cereal here, Strawberry poured the rest of the bowls until all had milk in each one.

Angelcake- This tastes wonderful Pineapple, thanks for sharing with all of us.

Pineapple- You're so berry welcome, each of you are.

The other girls- Aww Pineapple that is so berry friendly of you.

Clyde&Esta- They adore you Pineapple.

Pineapple- Yes they do, I want to make as many berry sweet friends as possible.

Strawberry- That is so berry wonderful Pineapple, but I see 4 cars pulling in your yard.

Pineapple- Those must be my other relatives visiting again, but I am nervous about what they will think about my new name and the difference of me.

Blueberry- Yeah I am a bit concerned too, have you noticed a tiny difference in Pineapples voice? its a tiny bit higher pitched.

Strawberry- Pineapple, try to talk with a slightly deeper voice okay?

Pineapple- Sure thing.

Everyone got done eating before the other relatives walked in.

Well Well said some of the relatives, smells like a produce market in here mixed with perfume.

Lemon- Hi, how are you all doing this morning?

We are looking for Bobby, where is he, said one of the relatives.

Raspberry- I'm afraid he has a different name now, he's called Pineapple Bits from now on, he is an official member of our berry circle.

Pineapple- Strawberry, this is another of my relatives, her name is Sandra.

Sandra- I am here to see my grandmother and where is Bobby?

Peppermint- Well hello Sandra, hope you are doing berrytastic this morning and thanks for stopping by and as for Bobby, he is no longer Bobby, his name is Pineapple Bits.

Sandra- Huh, his name is Pineapple? he can't have a different name. said Sandra in a rude tone.

Apple Dumpling- Well he has now and he is part of the berry friend circle, which means he's part of us now, and it would be better if you spoke more friendly than what you said before.

Sandra- Oh sorry about that I just got confused, I didn't know you all gave him a new name and made him part of your friendship.

Orange Blossom- Oh that is okay, here is Pineapple right here with me.

Pineapple- Well hello Sandy, how are you hope you like my spunky outfit that the girls provided me with, I am wearing a green pair of sneakers, dark yellow pants with a brown stripe down the sides and a striped shirt of the same colors and my pants.

Sandy- I see that, but who is those 2 girls there, one is wearing a blue hat with a mint disc on the front, same with the one wearing green.

Pineapple- Oh they are Peppermint Fizz's sisters Coolmint Icing and Spearmint Breeze, they are nice as can be, they are my friends as well too. Pineapple walked into the room to get Spearmint and Coolmint to introduce them to Sandy until another relative who was talking to Pineapple's mother walked in front of him.

Madge- Well hello there Bobby?

Pineapple- My name is no longer Bobby, Its Pineapple Bits.

Madge- Huh what do you mean by that?! said Madge in a sharp loud tone. Just then Pineapple felt the hurt from being snapped at hatefully before he started crying hysterically, But Strawberry and 7 other girls came to Pineapple's aid.

Strawberry&Raspberry- Hey whats going on here and why is Pineapple crying here? said Raspberry first, did you say something to Pineapple to hurt him like that? said Strawberry next.

Madge- I just greeted him by his regular name, but he said his name was no longer Bobby, but Pineapple Bits, which sounds odd to me.

Strawberry- Well he is Pineapple Bits and you should apologize to him for what you said in the tone you used on him because all of us heard it, we girls are all about friendship, not tearing down nobody, he is our friend and and part of our circle said Strawberry in a serious voice.

Blueberry- Yeah, that was not nice the way you yelled at our newest berry friend and we will stand up for him, including Lemon Meringue herself and the rest of us girls.

Madge- Who is Lemon Meringue? said Madge.

Lemon Meringue- I so happen to be her, I am the one who styled Pineapples hair about a week and a half ago, and he loves it berry much and there will be more changes that will be happening for him later, which you won't know until later on.

Just then another relative stepped in.

Jane- Hi my name is Jane and I am Madge's daughter I am sorry for the way that my mom has been acting here recently.

Strawberry- That is okay Jane, you're not the one who we are asking an apology from, its your mom we are asking.

Jane- Well she is still right here so tell her, I am confused about the new name as well.

Madge- I'm sorry for the way I acted at your newest friend here.

Raspberry- We will accept that sicerely Madge.

Strawberry- Pineapple, I hope you are not angry toward her and I know that she is one of your relatives and got a bit rough with you, but please forgive her.

Peppermint Fizz- Strawberry is right Pineapple, don't have a grudge built up against her, you will only hurt yourself and your other relatives as well.

Pineapple- I know said Pineapple who was still upset, but what was said was hurtful to me.

Apple Dumpling- I know Pineapple, but they are your family as well and we are about to change all of that soon, so stay tough for us and them, we can do big things Pineapple.

Pineapple Bits- You're right Apple, even though that was hurtful I still wan't to remain sweet like each of you berry girls are.

Strawberry- I know Pineapple, but we will still take up for you Pineapple.

Madge apologized to Pineapple for hurting his feelings about his new name.

Strawberry- Pineapple, to avoid being hurt again like this I think it would be best to stay in your room especially when someone like that comes over to make hateful comments about you, we will make sure that they never comment bad about you again, don't get me wrong about when we said about standing up for you that we were going to fight your relatives, this was going to be in a more loving way, take a good look at the spheres you gave us including yours.

Pineapple looked at the spheres and they were glowing very brightly including his, ouch my eyes Pineapple said.

Blueberry- Don't stare directly at them Pineapple, you didn't know that these had the power to dispel negativity as well?

Pineapple- No I didn't I thought they were eternal spheres.

Plum- They are, but they are also friendship spheres as well too also.

End of chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This story takes place in an alternate past of Bobby's

life, 1991, Location Chesville

**Chapter 14 Pineapple Starts To Notice Changes In Himself.**

Pineapple got over being upset after the relatives left, but was starting to notice a difference in his hair and the rest of his body the next day.

Pineapple- Mom,Dad can you look at me closely for a few minutes and see if you notice something different about me?my hands along with the rest of me have a very tiny change for some reason.

Esta- What do you mean by that? you look like always Pineapple.

Clyde- I see no difference either Pineapple, you're just imagining things.

Pineapple- I guess you're right all of this getting upset has caused me to see stuff.

Clyde- That could be, you just go on and play with the other berry children who are your friends Pineapple, we will be fine here.

Pineapple- Okay, I will.

Pineapple walked out the door to where the girls are and greeted them, Hi everyone said Pineapple, how is everyone today?

We are doing just berry great today Pineapple said all of the girls at once.

Strawberry- Pineapple is your hair grown back again? Lemon just cut it several days ago and I have noticed that it is more longer in the back than it should be, said Strawberry in a concerned voice.

Pineapple- I havent noticed that, I told my Mom and Dad there was something different about me this morning, I still feel the same but there is something about my voice its slightly higher pitched.

Orange- I have noticed that as well, It isn't as normal as it has been.

Peppermint Fizz- I also noticed a few things about Pineapple as well, are you sure you okay?

Pineapple- Why yes, its just my voice is higher pitch for some reason, I don't feel sick or anything.

Lemon- Well that is a great thing, but let me trim your hair again, do you want it the same way I did the last time? said Lemon.

Pineapple- Yeah that would be berry nice of you.

Lemon trimmed Pineapples hair back to the length it was before and spiked it with her awesome lemon scented gel.

Pineapple- Well that looks better now, thanks Lemon.

Lemon- You're berry welcome Pineapple, I just don't understand it, It was just about a week and 2 days ago that I trimmed your hair the first time.

Pineapple- I don't understand either, I noticed that it has changed color as well, it used to be close to a black color, now it is turning slowly to a brownish and dark blonde at the most.

Raspberry- That does sound strange, Pineapple is it okay if I look at a sample of your hair under microscope and see what I can detect, this will be very quick.

Pineapple- Sure, Pineapple plucked a few strands of hair and gave it to Raspberry, but it was hair that was still dark like before.

Raspberry- Thanks Pineapple, I will look at this right away I have my microscope in here at the table to observe this. Raspberry looked at the 3 strands of hair for at least 1 minute and 20 seconds before telling pineapple some news that would change him forever.

Raspberry- Pineapple, I have some very important news to tell you about these hair strands, your parents don't even know this but there is more to just your hair changing color and growing more thicker.

Pineapple- What would that be Raspberry? said Pineapple in a frightened voice.

Strawberry- Pineapple those objects you gave to us the other day, they placed a strange effect on you, nothing life threatening or healthwise but we need to look at your skin also, just your face, hands and feet that is all.

Pineapple- Okay if you insist.

Peppermint- We don't mean to be trying to embarass you Pineapple but your parents and uncle are worried.

Pineapple- Okay you can look, Pineapple removed his shoes so Raspberry could look at Pineapple's feet.

Raspberry- Pineapple, not only is your hair changing color and growing faster than usual, but your feet are smaller that what they used to be as well, plus your hands are smaller also too, and your face is becoming different as well too.

Strawberry- What does this mean for Pineapple Raspberry, I need an answer asap.

Raspberry- If this keeps on progressing, in another week or so, Pineapple will be transformed from the boy that he is to a 10 year old girl.

Pineapple- What?! shouted Pineapple, how could this be? you mean that I'll be wearing headbands and bows in my hair and have a high pitched giggle like you girls.

Strawberry- I'm afraid so Pineapple said Strawberry who was teary eyed.

Pineapple- Hey now Strawberry don't be crying now, none of this is your fault, I don't feel ill at all, just going through a cute transformation.

Strawberry- I know Pineapple, but what will your parents think though? seeing you as a long haired girl will be odd to them, you will no longer be called son to them but daughter.

Just then Clyde Esta and John walked in the room where Pineapple and several of the girls were.

Strawberry- Clyde, Esta I know you will be devestated by this but your son is going through a transformation that will complete its final phase in close to 2 weeks.

Clyde- What do you mean Strawberry?

Strawberry- Your son will be fully transformed from a 10 year old little boy who we named Pineapple to a girl, I know it sounds strange.

Clyde- My son a girl? how could this happen

Esta- Oh no, I can't bear my kid using nail polish and wearing a headband and hair clips and shirts with skirt tails.

Peppermint- I know you 2 are shocked about this, but look on the bright side, you will still have your kid and your child will still retain being a member of our berry circle and your child's heath will still be the same.

Esta- I know, I'm sure he will accept the change.

Clyde- I never knew what it was like to say daughter to my own child.

Angelcake- I know, its strange but like Peppermint said he will get used to the change.

Pineapple- Dad I know this sounds strange to you but I will still be your kid and I will still love you and these girls and mom and John along with my other relatives.

Strawberry looked at Pineapple with tear filled eyes, then asked Pineapple.

Strawberry- Pineapple, I need you to comfort me for now.

Pineapple- Sure Strawberry what is wrong?

Strawberry- This has nothing to do with your transformation Pineapple, I am more hurt for how your other relatives will react when they see you after the transformation.

Pineapple- I know, but It upsets me to see our leader cry like you are doing right now, just then Pineapple hugged and comforted Strawberry, but she cried that much harder.

Pineapple- Hey there now I am here for you, I care a lot about you, I thank you for the awesome name you gave me and what you are going to do for me later on for my family as well and I appreciate it Strawberry.

Strawberry- I know Pineapple, you are so sweet to all of us including me, please hand me that box of tissues please.

Pineapple- Yeah here you go Strawberry, now can we all get a smile from you now.

Strawberry- Sure Pineapple, She looked at Pineapple and smiled big, but still had a tear soaked face which Pineapple dried off with sn extra soft cloth

Pineapple- Now that is our leader, you look way better with that smile there and I think your other friends and sister Apple Dumpling would like to see you happy as well, even though I am changing I will still be a member of your friendship Strawberry.

Apple Dumpling- Strawberry, why you crying?

Strawberry- This is something I have to tell you Apple, Pineapple Bits is going through a transformation phase that will be complete in a little over a week.

Apple Dumpling- I didn't know that, what transformation?

Strawberry- You will start to see soon.

End of chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

**Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby**

**This story takes place in an alternate past of Bobby's life,**

**1991 Location Chesville**

**Chapter 15 The Change Happens At 10:00 PM**

**Pineapple Bits- Good morning Strawberry, how are you feeling this morning, hope you're not too tired from what happened last night because it was rough on you, I spent nearly a half an hour getting you calmed.**

**Strawberry- I'm doing fine Pineapple, thanks for doing so for me last night, you're a berry great friend.**

**Pineapple- You're welcome Strawberry, I would care for you always, you're berry sweet and adorable.**

**Strawberry- Thank you Pineapple, but I have some terrible news for you, the transformation that was supposed to happen to you in about a week and some few days?**

**Pineapple- Yes, go ahead Strawberry, I'm listening?**

**Strawberry- It will happen tonight at 10:00 PM sharp, but we will be there with you, all of us, plus there will be a berry berry special little companion for you as well Pineapple, well make that 2 companions, both girls as well, I'm not telling you their names, that to be revealed after the transformation is over.**

**Pineapple- I know don't spoil the surprise.**

**Peppermint- Hi Pineapple, hope you are doing well this morning, how was your sleep last night?**

**Pineapple- It was okay except I couldn't get my mind off of last night, Iv'e never seen Strawberry cry like that before, I felt very sorry for her.**

**Peppermint- I know, she is very kind hearted like you Pineapple, that is why she breaks down at times, but thanks for caring for her.**

**Pineapple- You're welcome, I am a berry sweet kid too.**

**Strawberry- Hey, why don't you all come inside the kitchen, I have to feed you all okay.**

**Pineapple- Okay what is it you're preparing for us all and my parents? said Pineapple whose voice was almost like a girl's voice now.**

**Strawberry- It is bacon, grits and eggs Pineapple along with biscuits, that your mom made as well too.**

**Pineapple- Sounds berry yummy to me.**

**Strawberry- I knew it would to you Pineapple, I have your place at the end of the table where you always eat, and is this familiar Pineapple themed plate yours?**

**Pineapple- Yes that is the one I eat from, its my favorite plate.**

**Strawberry- I imagine so, it even matches you.**

**Clyde- Pineapple, good morning, how are you doing today**

**Pineapple- I'm doing okay Dad, just trying to get used to my very thick hair that is all.**

**Clyde- I know Pineapple, even though the transformation will take place tonight at 10:00 PM you will still be my child no matter what, now go sit down and eat okay?**

**Pineapple- Okay said Pineapple.**

**Strawberry- Well I hope everyone enjoys this, I even made the bacon crispy but not overcooked though.**

**Pineapple&Blueberry- Looks berry tasty to me but there are 3 spaces missing at the table said Blueberry and Pineapple at the same time.**

**Strawberry- Yeah I know, who could be missing here?**

**Pineapple- It is Spearmint Breeze, Coolmint Icing and Strawberry's little sister Apple Dumplin' where are they at.**

**Lemon- I think I know where.**

**Pineapple- I will go get them, Pineapple walked back into the main room and found the 3 girls playing a memory match game with a set of cards.**

**Pineapple- Spearmint,Apple, and Coolmint, why are you 3 still in here, breakfast is on the table and you all aren't in the kitchen yet, you can continue the memory match game after you eat, everyone is waiting.**

**Spearmint,Apple and Coolmint- Oh I forgot all about that Pineapple were coming, Spearmint put the cards away and come eat said Apple.**

**Pineapple-Here they are Strawberry, they were busy playing memory match.**

**Strawberry- You 3 have a seat on the other end of the table next to Pineapple.**

**Esta- Well my child knows to make sure to get everyone to the table, by the way I think the hair is taking on a shiny yellow colored with a few brown highlights.**

**Strawberry- It is Ms Esta, Pineapple's hair is nearly shoulder length now.**

**Everyone ate before going back to the main room and making special plans such as the main article of clothing and accessories for Pineapple's transformation.**

**Strawberry- Okay Raspberry, we are going to need girls clothing because Pineapple's time of being a boy will be over at 10:00 tonight, plus we will need other things like hairbands and other things that girls wear.**

**Raspberry- Got it, I'm on it right now.**

**Lemon- What will I be doing.**

**Strawberry- You will be doing Pineapples nails and giving a pedicure as well as a new hairstyle, the rest of you will be doing a new theme to the room that Pineapple sleeps in.**

**Clyde- Well I appreciate you all doing this for our child.**

**Esta- I am very sure that our kid will love the room after you all get done with it.**

**Strawberry- Oh were sure Pineapple will love it.**

**Everyone worked to get everything ready for the transformation for at least 6 hours.**

**Blueberry- Well we have everything here that Pineapple Bits will need when his transformation takes place.**

**Strawberry- Excellent work, now we just need to place this in Pineapple's room for now it is only 2:00 PM now, we have another 7 hours to go yet before the transformation takes place.**

**Is there anything that we can do until then said Apple?**

**Strawberry- Well we could play outside for a while with Pineapple, but we will ask Pineapple's parents first.**

**Clyde,Esta is it okay if Pineapple plays a game with us outside for a while until dark said Peppermint.**

**Esta- Sure just make sure to come back in before 10:00 we want to witness this transformation.**

**Strawberry- Sure thing, but each of you will have to wear eye protection because when this happens their will be a very bright flash of light for about 10 seconds.**

**Esta- We understand Strawberry what you mean, we don't want to be blinded from this.**

**Strawberry- I know, that is why I have around 290 sets of dark tinted goggles.**

**Clyde- Wow that is a lot of eye protection, you all go on out and have fun okay.**

**Strawberry- We will Mr Clyde.**

**Strawberry- Okay how about we do a little game of chase each other okay.**

**Pineapple- Berry cool I like to chase each other.**

**Strawberry, Well you will do just that Pineapple, but I haven't read out the rules of the game yet.**

**Pineapple- Oh, what are they?**

**Strawberry- The rules of this game are no crossing this white chalk boundary I placed at the edge of the yard, you must stay inside this area, or the player is eliminated from the game, got it?**

**Got it said all of the girls including Pineapple.**

**Strawberry- Great glad to hear that, now are each of you all ready?**

**Pineapple- Ready**

**Ready said the other berry children.**

**Strawberry- Okay then 3-2-1 Go! shouted Strawberry**

**All of the berry children including Pineapple chased each other around the huge house, but Pineapple started to do strange things that was uncommon for the other girls, Pineapple jumped and did a mid air leg extension with both legs way out.**

**Blueberry- Something tells us that the transformation is getting closer by the hour, Pineapple just did a dance move while jumping and that is something that is difficult for a boy to do.**

**Strawberry- I know, Iv'e never seen Pineapple do that, that transformation is closer now, what time is it Raspberry?**

**Raspberry- It's 5:00 PM we should start dinner now.**

**Strawberry- You are berry correct on that Raspberry, okay you all come on inside because its time to get dinner ready.**

**Pineapple and the others marched back inside and entered into the kitchen to get what was going to be cooked for the evening meal.**

**Strawberry- How does fried Potato wedges sound to you all.**

**Berry Berry yummy said all of the others including Pineapple.**

**Strawberry- Okay then I will getting them ready, can someone hand over some potatoes please to be washed and cut up.**

**Pineapple-Sure, Here are a bunch right here from the garden, and use this cover for the skillet to keep grease from hitting you.**

**Strawberry- Thanks Pineapple, you're such a berry sweet kid.**

**Pineapple- You're welcome said Pineapple in an even more girly voice. do you wan't me to help you cut those up along with a few others as well.**

**Strawberry- That would be helpful, but be careful about knives those are sharp and could cut you seriously, and make it quick the transformation is fast approaching.**

**Pineapple- Got you there, Spearmint, Coco,and Raspberry, mind giving me a hand here with cutting these up and rinsing them?**

**Spearmint,Coco and Raspberry- Sure we will help you and Strawberry they said excitedly.**

**Pineapple- Berry wonderful of you 3.**

**Pineapple, Strawberry and the other 3 girls got everything cooked and placed on the table.**

**Strawberry- Well that is done for now, is everyone at the table?**

**Pineapple- Everyone is at the table, so I guess we can eat now.**

**Everyone ate and cleaned up the kitchen before going into the main living area and waited a while.**

**Strawberry- What time is it now.**

**Orange- Its 9:50 Strawberry, where are the goggles for everyone?**

**Strawberry- Coming with them right now, here everyone put these on so you won't be blinded by the bright flash of light.**

**Spearmint Breeze- What about Pineapple, will this blind him as well?**

**Strawberry- The flash won't effect Pineapple because he will have an energy shield that will keep him from going blind.**

**Everyone placed on the eye protection before the transformation happened.**

**Strawberry- Does everyone have their goggles on?! I can start to see Pineapple glowing now but it will get brighter until he will be enveloped in that light.**

**We all are wearing them said everyone, Just then the light became more intense by the minute.**

**Strawberry- How are you feeling there Pineapple.**

**Pineapple- Very energetic, its like a friendly feeling.**

**Strawberry- That is what it is supposed to feel like, but you are doing fine, you just have 5 more minutes until the transformation is complete.**

**10:00 PM finally came and the bright orb that enveloped Pineapple dissipated.**

**Strawberry- Okay everyone, you can remove your goggles now.**

**Everyone removed their goggles to see Pineapple as a fully transformed girl with shiny bright yellow hair with darker highlights that was down to her lower back with her bangs being about the same except for being parted on one side.**

**Esta- I never imagined my child being like this, she looks adorable.**

**Pineapple- Mom thanks for still accepting me, even though Iv'e changed.**

**Clyde- Pineapple, you are still our kid no matter what and we appreciate you still, you may have a cute adorable voice and laughter and long shiny hair, but I still accept you.**

**Pineapple- Thanks Dad, just then Pineapple hugged her parents and the others, Pineapple's eye's went from the familiar slate blue to a turquoise green.**

**End of chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16

Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This story takes place in an alternate past of Bobby's life,

1991 Location Chesville

**Chapter 16 Pineapple's 3 Little Sisters**

**The next day Pineapple woke up at 6:00 AM to be greeted by 3 special little friends.**

Strawberry- Pineapple, how are you feeling today.

Pineapple- I'm doing berry great today, just have to be careful about my long hair here, it isn't heavy or anything, just soft and shiny.

Esta- I also like the highlights it has Pineapple, they are a brownish red color.

Pineapple- What about my eyes mom, they are turquoise now, no longer slate blue.

Esta- They are beautiful as well too.

Pineapple- Thanks Mom.

Esta- I think there is something else to be thankful for Pineapple,

look behind you.

Pineapple- Huh what is it, said Pineapple with a concerned look.

Strawberry- Just look Pineapple.

Pineapple turned to look and to her surprise there were 3 berry berry special girls a year younger than her.

Hi Pineapple, said the both of them in a soft friendly voice, is it okay if we 3 be your sisters we will care for you just like Strawberry and the others.

Pineapple- Well hello there you 3 and I appreciate the 3 of you wanting to be my little sisters. Just then Pineapple hugged the both of them, but Pineapple was overwhelmed with happiness that she cried over the 3 adorable berry children.

My name is Grapefruit Slice said one, and my name is Fig Crepes said another and why are you crying? and my name is Acai Cream so don't be sad Pineapple, you are berry special to us.

Pineapple- Its not sadness if that is what you 3 are thinking said Pineapple softly, but happiness.

Grapefruit Slice- Oh that, well I guess you're happy to have us and I love your pretty hair.

Acai Cream- Me too and its so soft too, I also like your adorable shoes as well as your Pineapple themed shirt, pants and hairband with the pineapple ornaments on top of it.

Fig Crepes I also like your outfit as well Pineapple, it suits you just right too.

Pineapple- Thanks, you 3 are berry sweet adorable sisters to me and friends as well.

Aww thanks Pineapple said the 3 while hugging her.

Pineapple- I guess these 3 are part of the Berry Circle as well too.

Strawberry- That is right Pineapple, they are part of my circle of friends just like you are, Acai's hair is a 2 toned color of blue and dark purple, Grapefruit's is 2 toned and is Pink and orange with a little red involved and Fig's is light green with lavender stripes.

Pineapple- Well anyway their hair is pretty when the sun reflects against it, plus they have cute hair bands as well, just like the one I'm wearing.

Strawberry- I'm berry happy that you enjoy your 3 new sisters Pineapple.

Pineapple- But what about you Strawberry, you only have 1 who is Apple Dumplin'.

Strawberry- Oh she is enough for now, but that will change soon enough.

Pineapple- Huh what do you mean by that.

Strawberry- Remember those spheres Pineapple, that is how your transformation came to be, that is why you are a girl now.

Grapefruit- What? you mean to say that Pineapple was once a boy?!

Strawberry- Grapefruit I know it is difficult but Pineapple can show the sphere she has in her pocket.

Pineapple- Take a look at this, all 3 of you. The 3 new girls looked at the yellow glowing sphere.

Wow said Grapefruit, berry awesome said Acai Cream.

Strawberry- This is also the same sphere that created you 3 as well, it happened when Pineapple was transformed, nobody else knows this, but we all are magical girls that can do anything.

Pineapple Bits- That is correct, Acai,Grapefruit and Fig look out the window please.

Grapefruit Slice- Why what is it?

Grapefruit looked outside to see a dandelion 5x the size of a normal dandelion.

Grapefruit- Wow that is the biggest flower Iv'e seen and its stem is everybit 7 feet tall.

Pineapple Bits- Yeah sure is, one of us made that flower the size it is, but just this one, we arent going to do that to all of them, we want to keep this as a secret okay?

Acai- Okay but what are we going to do about this one giant flower here, it should be easy to remove the flower is only 9 inches across and the stem no bigger than my thumb

Pineapple- Yeah I say remove it.

Acai- Well here it is Pineapple, just place it somewhere in your room for the time being.

Pineapple- Sure thing. Pineapple placed the oversized flower in her room right then.

Strawberry- Okay that is taken care of, now would you 3 like something to eat along with the rest of us?

Sure said Grapefruit Slice, but can we have something to eat from a fast food place?

Strawberry- Why I think its okay if Pineapple and his Dad go and get us something right quick, It will save from doing dishes I guess.

Alright shouted Grapefruit.

Pineapple- Hey not so loud Grapefruit, I know you are excited but you don't have to yell okay, not trying to be mean to you, I still care about you.

Grapefruit- I know, I am just very hyperactive that is all said Grapefruit giggling.

Pineapple- How would you 3 like to come with me and my Dad to get buy this.

Acai- Sounds berry awesome to me, Iv'e always wanted to see other places.

Pineapple- Well you 3 can come with me and my Dad

Pineapple and her 3 new sisters and her Dad visited the place to buy the food from.

Awesome said Fig Crepes, what is this town?

Pineapple- Its called Chesville, the main area of town, but we live 4 miles outside of it.

Pineapple, her 3 sisters and her Dad stepped inside of the restaurant to order the food that was to be their breakfast it was 6:30 in the morning.

Restaurant Cashier- Well Hello sir and who are these 4 adorable little girls here?

Clyde- These are Pineapple my daughter and her 3 sisters Acai, Grapefruit and Fig.

Restaurant Cashier- Wierd names for your children sir.

Pineapple- Just then Pineapple looked at the cashier funny and said what do you mean by wierd mam, we came here to order our meals not to be made fun of.

Cashier- Oh sorry about that, well what would you like to order?

Pineapple- That would be 30 Sausage and Egg Biscuits mam, plus a few Jelly biscuits

Cashier- Okay coming right up.

The food was finally placed on the counter and paid for.

Clyde- That was great of you Pineapple for standing up for your 3 sisters.

Pineapple- I know, I was just showing that I care for them.

Pineapple and the rest arrived back home to enjoy the meal.

Strawberry- Well I see you all are back, did you 3 enjoy visiting the town?

Pineapple- They enjoyed it, I had to correct the restaurant cashier for a few things though.

Strawberry- What would that be Pineapple, wrong order or something.

Pineapple- No, the cashier made fun of me and my sister's names and she would have done the same if it was you and a few of the other girls, so I told her to be a little more respective to us.

Strawberry- I understand Pineapple and that was wonderful for you to stand up for yourself and your 3 sisters, look they 3 want to hug you.

Pineapple- Come here you 3, you know I care for you all.

Fig,Acai, and Grapefruit- Aww thanks Pineapple, you do appreciate us and thanks for taking us out to see the town.

Pineapple- You're berry welcome you 3, now lets see who's biscuit is whos.

Pineapple washed her hands before handling the biscuits.

Pineapple placed all of the biscuits on the table and sorted them out before handing each 2 to each girl and her parents and uncle.

Esta- Pineapple, you are still a wonderful child, even as an adorable yellow and slight brown haired girl.

Pineapple- Thanks mom, that was berry sweet, I didn't get no drinks because we have plenty of juice to have with these and lots of paper cups.

Strawberry- Well that will save with dishes as well too Pineapple, berry smart thinking there.

Pineapple- Hehe thank you.

Strawberry- I will get the cups and pour some orange juice into each one, it has a sweet taste to it too.

Pineapple, hope everyone enjoys this meal.

End of chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This story takes place in an alternate past of Bobby's life,

1991 Location Chesville

**Chapter 17 The Morning Meal Goes Wrong And Pineapple Saves The Day**

Pineapple served all of her family breakfast that morning, but didn't know that the cashier served biscuits that were contaminated with a potion that produces a strange effect.

Strawberry- Well how does the meal taste.

Pineapple- It tastes berry berry delicious, how about you Strawberry how does your grape jelly biscuit taste to you?

Strawberry- It tastes okay, just that the jelly has a slight sour taste, but I'll eat it anyway.

Peppermint- Mine does to, but I can't let this go to waste.

Apple Dumplin- Me neither.

Pineapple didn't know that the restaurant clerk had a batch of biscuits that were contaminated with a potion and was served to 3 of Pineapples friends including her leader Strawberry, Pineapple's biscuits and the other girls and her parents and John's were the only ones not effected.

Pineapple- Well that was yummy said Pineapple.

Strawberry- Yeah me too.

Pineapple- I'll dispose of these wrappers properly said Pineapple as she was carrying them to the bin.

Okay said Pineapple, who wants to play catch outside?

We do said most of the girls.

Pineapple grabbed a cyan colored ball and headed to the back yard with the other girls.

Esta and Clyde- Pineapple seems to be enjoying her adorable friends, she loves them dearly.

Strawberry- I got it, said Strawberry as Pineapple tossed the ball at a great height, but the ball slipped from Strawberry's hands though.

Pineapple- Strawberry, what happened, I thought you were great at catching, you hardly miss.

Strawberry- I know Pineapple, but something is wrong with me, I feel depressed and I never am depressed, just then Peppermint said the same thing, so do I, me as well said Apple Dumplin.

Pineapple Bits- Well come on back inside and rest for a while.

Pineapple brought Strawberry, Apple Dumplin' and Peppermint back inside, but she didn't get as far as the middle area of the house until all 3 broke down and started crying right before Pineapples eyes.

Pineapple- Girls what is wrong here? I need to know what is wrong.

Peppermint- I don't know either Pineapple it just hit all 3 of us at the same time and neither of us can stop crying.

Pineapple- Help, Help! shouted Pineapple, come in here fast I need the rest of you in here this is terrible.

The rest of the girls arrived where Pineapple was at and was shocked at the huge tear puddle

Raspberry- Oh no we need to do something quick.

Pineapple- I believe it was those biscuits because I heard Strawberry, Apple Dumplin' and Peppermint say that the jelly had a strange taste to it, this is my fault I didn't mean to hurt them.

Raspberry- Now now don't you start worrying now, we need you to find out what caused this, and it isn't your fault.

Pineapple Bits- I think I know what happened, back at the restaurant I saw some guy wearing purple along with a purple pink hat and wierd looking shoes.

Blueberry- You mean the Purple Pieman was there.

Yes said Pineapple, I first thought he was just another customer buying as well, but didn't know he was handing out a terrible ingredient to the workers.

Raspberry- Well I need you to warn others about this as for the effect on Strawberry,Apple Dumplin' and Peppermint, its about worn off now, they should be fine in a few minutes.

Strawberry- What happened here and how did this floor get soaked did someone spill water here?

Pineapple- Be careful Strawberry, let me lead you back into the kitchen, all 3 of you, this floor is wooden and is dangerous especially when drenched like this, and Strawberrry the reason is because that potion makes tears much larger in size

Pineapple led all 3 of the girls including the others safely back into the kitchen.

Strawberry, Peppermint and Apple Dumplin'- Thanks Pineapple

now you need to do something about this before your parents see it.

Pineapple Bits- No problem, watch this, just then Pineapple placed one hand in front of the huge massive puddle and the puddle began to steam and evaporate before everyone's eyes.

Strawberry- Berry cool how did you do that.

Peppermint- Me too, that is something Iv'e never seen before.

Pineapple- I was also given pyro abilities as well when I was transformed the other night.

Apple Dumplin- Cool can we see it again.

Pineapple- Not now Apple, this type of super ability can be deadly if used in the wrong way, I only used it long enough to dry the floor, but I have to warn others before other customers customers about the stuff that is being placed in the food at certain fast food chains.

Plum- But how will we do that there are thousands across the entire earth, but for now its only effected 3 so far the restaurant that Pineapple and his 3 sisters visited this morning, I have this radar and it shows the location of the other 2, Pineapple you get to choose 4 other girls to go with you to tell the waitresses to dispose of that chemical properly at all 3 locations.

Pineapple- Got you there Plum, but how will I get there, my Dad is gone somewhere.

Gingersnap- No problem Pineapple, come and look here.

Pineapple followed Gingersnap to the back yard and saw what looked like tiny homebuilt helicopters.

Pineapple- Wow, way berry cool Gingersnap, did you build these yourself? said Pineapple excitedly.

Gingersnap- Sure did, I even programmed them to fly themselves or you can do the flying if you like.

Pineapple- I think we will stick to letting the machines do the work for now, how do we tell it where to take us?

Gingersnap- there is a GPS here that I placed in the instrument panel of each one, as a matter of fact I built one for all you including myself, but you and 4 others will fly to the locations and dispose of that terrible stuff.

Pineapple- Got it, I'm climbing right in and do you already have the locations programmed into the GPS.

Gingersnap- Sure do Pineapple, just climb right in and press this large green button.

Pineapple and the other 4 girls climbed into the cool rotorcraft that was built by gingersnap.

Pineapple- Okay were ready to go now, okay everyone press this large green button, it will start the machine

Pineapple and the others did so and the small helicopters rotors started to rotate faster and faster.

Gingersnap- I even programmed the speed as well too.

Pineapple- Good thinking there Gingersnap, we don' want to get to fast and you even set them for 1000 feet above ground level.

Gingersnap- See you when you get back, have a safe flight.

Pineapple's machine lifted from the ground first, then Peppermint,Strawberry,Apple,and Grapefruit Slice followed behind.

Pineapple- Okay girls we are 400 feet above the earth now and climbing still but will stop at 1000 because Gingersnap programmed them like that first, so is everyone having fun yet.

Grapefruit- Sure am Pineapple, this is berry berry cool, everything looks so tiny from up here.

Pineapple- Glad you are enjoying it there but we will be landing in a secluded spot behind the restaurant that I visited earlier this morning.

Grapefruit Slice- How are we going to do that?

Pineapple- The GPS has all of the information programmed by Gingersnap, the aircraft will land itself, just enjoy the ride.

Peppermint- Okay here we go.

All 5 of the girls and their helicopters landed in the designated area.

Peppermint- Good thing theses choppers are quiet and stealth, no one can hear them.

Grapefruit Slice- No, but that can't mean we couldn't be seen, look behind us.

All 5 looked behind to find the purple pieman staring them in the face.

Purple Pieman- Well I guess you all are out to get me for what I did to 3 of your friends this morning, by the way nice flying machines you have there.

Peppermint- Enough already, you are the one responsible for what happened this morning and thank goodness that the potion you handed to each of these 3 locations was very weak and only lasted a few minutes.

Purple Pieman- Is that so, hope you enjoyed mopping up your 3 friends tears.

Pineapple- They were not mopped up, I did a special ability to take care of that mess, now you owe us an apology for what you have done.

Purple Pieman- Okay, Okay sorry, but this is not the last you will see of me and my sister, because I have a much powerful potion where that came from.

Just then the Purple Pieman disappeared and was gone.

Pineapple- Whoa, that was close, now to dispose of the potion from this morning into a proper area to where it won't contaminate the drinking water.

Peppermint- Berry excellent idea Pineapple, you are a wonderful friend indeed.

Strawberry- Here are some containers here pour that into those and place them there.

Strawberry and the 4 others placed the potion into the containers and told the person who drove the hazardous material vehicle to dispose of it properly.

Pineapple- Okay girls we have 2 more stops and then we are homeward bound for the evening.

Strawberry- Pineapple, I hope you didn't thought that Me, my sister an Peppermint went into some depression stage and the reason your floor was soaked is because, well it sounds strange, normal sized tears are about the size 1/8th of an inch in diameter,these were 13 times the size.

Pineapple- I understand but you are okay now.

Strawberry- Yeah I am, lets go to the next location and take care of that problem.

Pineapple and the rest of the girls made off to the other 2 locations and cleaned up the hazardous material then flew back to Pineapples house where they enjoyed an evening meal.

Back at Pineapples House.

Pineapple- Well that was berry fun indeed.

Strawberry- I'll agree with you Pineapple, you're the berry best friend we all had.

Grapefruit- Hey what about me, I'm in your berry circle too Strawberry?

Strawberry- You are too Grapefruit, all of you are special to me.

Pineapple- Come on inside you all, so we can enjoy a wonderful meal, its been a long day.

Strawberry- Berry great Idea, but we need to keep our eyes out for what Purple Pieman is up to next, we don't know when he will show up again, so I have to keep this radar going always.

End of chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This story takes place in an alternate past of Bobby's life,

1991 Location Chesville

**Chapter 18 Part 1 Pineapple Discovers The Secret Town **

The next day Pineapple and her friends along with Strawberry decided to plan to discover a secret area behind the house that Pineapple lived in which existed nearly a century ago

Strawberry- Good morning Pineapple, said Strawberry cheerfully.

Pineapple- Good morning to you too, hope you had a berry good rest last night.

Strawberry- I did, how about you?

Pineapple- I did, but I am planning to show you all a place that once existed nearly 110 years earlier.

Raspberry- What would that be Pineapple Bits?

Pineapple- Its a place behind these woods where a town used to exist, the gravel road that lead to it had become a dead end street, but everyone of you will have to follow me to be on the safe side, but first we need to eat.

Strawberry- You're right, we need to eat first.

Pineapple- How does biscuits and gravy sound to you?, my mom makes it all the time.

Blueberry- Sounds berry great to me, get it ready I'm berry hungry.

Pineapple- Okay Blueberry, let me get my mom and Strawberry can help alongside too.

Mom, said Pineapple, could you help with Strawberry to make these biscuits and gravy please.

Esta- Sure Pineapple, will be there in a few.

Pineapple grabbed the huge dark tan bowl that the dough was made up in.

Strawberry- Berry cool, that bowl is brown, just like the highlights in your hair Pineapple.

Pineapple- Yeah it is, this was given to my mom years ago.

Orange- Wow she sure has had it for a while hasn't she.

Pineapple- Yeah, it has quite a many scratch marks in it, but it is still usable.

Strawberry and Pineapple's mom made the meal and everyone ate before Pineapple set out with the other girls explore the remains of the old town that existed over a century ago.

Pineapple- Well everyone has eaten and I have to tell you, this road is a dead end and leads out into a field full of tall grass and other things that are dangerous, so I advise you to wear this snake repellant to be on the safe side.

Strawberry- Berry great idea Pineapple, you are a smart berry kid.

Pineapple- Okay I need to spray this repellant on all of you including myself, it might have a strong offensive smell at first but it will diminish afterwards.

Pineapple sprayed the solution on all of the girls including herself.

Pineapple- Okay is everyone ready?

Ready said the others.

Well lets get started then said Pineapple

Pineapple walked with all of the others down the gravel trail towards the wooded area.

Strawberry- Sure is some berry nice scenery here, and what is that old abandoned shack to the right of us Pineapple?

Pineapple- Oh that is an old textile shack, things like clothing and other things were made there including floor rugs as well.

Raspberry- Berry berry cool, I make stuff like that too.

Plum- Oh look a plum tree on the left of us, how cool is that.

Pineapple- Yeah that was there as well too, well we are almost at the end of this street, it used to loop back to the main roadway a great while back.

Peppermint- What is that horrible smell Pineapple? why didn't you tell us that there was a creek that ran through here, but this puddle of water here is stagnated.

Pineapple- Oh sorry, forgot about that, just sidestep it please, we can't let our clothes get ruined.

Pineapple and the others entered into the field and saw a small line from where the road used to loop around.

Pineapple- Okay, these small wooden boards here lying here used to be a cafe that existed, it was called Green Falls Cafe, and that other pile of boards used to be a smokehouse where meat was cured.

Peppermint- You mean they cured meat there?

Pineapple- Yeah sure did, the smoke house was at least 5000 square feet in size.

Raspberry- Wow, that is pretty big for a building.

Pineapple- all of those other areas used to be houses that people lived in a long while back, but that is about to change soon.

Grapefruit Slice and Acai Cream- what do you mean by that.

Strawberry- We are going to make this area that we live in something special, I told Pineapple that we were going to surprise her one day, not all at once but a little at a time.

Acai- Oh and how is that?

Pineapple- Take the sphere that you have in your pocket and wave it over this area where the street ends at said Strawberry.

Pineapple- Sure thing, I don't know what this is going to do, but here goes.

Pineapple grabbed the sphere out of her pocket and pointed it at the section where the end street and field met and grass and weeds disappeared and the road stretched on out until it stopped where it once was at the other side of the main roadway.

Grapefruit Slice- Cool Iv'e never seen a path appear out of nowhere.

Pineapple- Well you do now, lets walk this berry awesome path and do a little exploration.

Coming with you said the others.

Strawberry- Well this path looks very pleasant, also quiet and peaceful too.

Blueberry- Yeah me too, Iv'e always wondered what this particular area is like.

Pineapple and the rest of the girls journeyed halfway through the path until they reached the familiar bend that connects the other half of the path.

Raspberry- Is that a small pond in the backyard of that house.

Pineapple- Yes, it belongs to those who live there in that house.

Pineapple and the group stopped to rest under a few trees that lined the pathway, but didn't know that they were being watched.

Owners of house- Who might all these little girls be, quite a many of them and the strangest color of hair at that along with outfits.

Grapefruit- Girls, I don't know about this, but look behind the house, we have been spotted by the owners.

Fig Creepes- What are we going to do now Pineapple?

Owners of house- We aren't mean, we just want to know how all of you girls got way out here.

Pineapple- Oh we walked this long path doing a little exploring and adventure.

Owners of house- Oh but how could that be, this path was closed off years ago.

Pineapple- Well you may not believe it, but take a look here at what I have here.

Pineapple showed the 2 people the glowing yellow sphere.

I don't believe this said one of the owners of the property.

but look at that, that is how they opened that path to get here.

Pineapple- Yeah, this used to be a small town a long time ago we were just venturing around and as for this that you see in my hands yes that is how I revealed the path to get here, it was blocked off by tall grass and thorn patches.

I see said one of the owners, that sphere sure has some magical properties.

Pineapple- Yeah sure does, It can even do more than that, its also a life giver as well.

I see said the property owners, but I heard that your name was Bobby once and you had very dark hair and was a boy.

Pineapple- Yes I was, but I was give the name Pineapple by my friend and leader here Strawberry, and as for my girl appearance this sphere did that, I did not initiate this myself, it did it on its own, as you can see I still retain some of my brown hair, most of it is a shiny yellow now and is waist length.

Well its berry pretty said one of the owners.

Pineapple- Well thanks said Pineapple who gave them a smile back.

Strawberry- Hi, I am Strawberry, I am the leader of this huge group of girls, how are you doing today?

We are doing well said one of the owners, I can tell you must be, because of the strawberry themed hat and the striped shirt, blue pants and red towel wrapped around your waist, your hair is also a pretty red color too.

Strawberry- Hehe, thanks.

Seaberry Delight- What time is it do we know.

Pineapple- It is 3:40 P.M. it won't be long until we have to head back to my place, the path only remains open during the day but will disappear when it gets evening.

Owners of property- Well you all have a safe trip back, be careful.

We will said all of the girls at once.

Strawberry- Okay everyone, lets start heading back towards Pineapple's place okay because it will be getting dark soon.

Pineapple- I know, and we need to get back as quick if we are going to prepare something for dinner tonight.

Acai- Yeah I'm hungry here, hope its something berry berry good.

Pineapple- We think of what you all will like, have you all ate pizza before?

Strawberry- Why yes of course, but mostly fruit type for us because we don't usually eat pepperoni and stuff, but we do sometimes so how does a fruit pizza sound to you all.

Grapefruit- Sounds berry great to me.

End of chapter 18 part 1


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18 Part 2 The Journey Back And Some Magical Doing.**

Strawberry- Well I guess we should be heading back now before it gets to dark to see.

Pineapple- I hear you Strawberry, it is 3:50 according to my watch here, so we need to head back towards home, and I may surprise you along the way.

Grapefruit Slice- What do you mean by that, you aren't going to.

Pineapple- Oh yeah, just watch those piles of rubble will be brought back to life on the way back.

Acai Cream- Yeah but be careful about that, what if someone witnesses that the buildings have been revived, how will they react to seeing an old smokehouse and a cafe along with other buildings and houses standing out in this vast field.

Strawberry- Acai is right Pineapple, you do need to be cautious about this magic thing you plan to do,

Pineapple- I know Strawberry, Its just that this place could use a few new citizens.

Peppermint- What if no one wants to be a citizen of this ghost town that you plan to revive, besides this land belongs to someone else not you said Peppermint in a serious voice.

Pineapple- Not to worry, see this piece of currency in my hand here?

Peppermint- Like how is that going to buy a huge chunk of land?

Pineapple- Just watch.

Pineapple placed the coins which were quite large in a purse that she had, then used the magical sphere that she had on the coins.

Pineapple- Okay here goes so serious multiplying coins, you all ready.

Strawberry-Apple Dumplin' and Blueberry- I don't like whats about to happen here they said in a concerned voice.

Pineapple did the magic on the coins but the coins multiplied in a rapid pace that they caused a huge fountain of coins to shoot out of Pineapple's purse.

Peppermint- Oh well, Pineapple's purse is a coin volcano now, Pineapple make it stop please these coins hurt when they hit you, ow ow ow ow said Peppermint.

Pineapple- Sure thing, Pineapple stopped the raining coins.

Strawberry- Well that is more like it, is everyone okay.

Yes said all of the girls.

Strawberry- Well how are we supposed to pick up all of these now, there must be about 15 million of them here.

Peppermint- Well rolling them in a wheel barrel would be too heavy for coins like that.

Orange- That many coins will be difficult to push back to your place Pineapple, especially for ¼ mile back.

Pineapple- Not to worry, I'll make this easier for you girls.

Strawberry&Peppermint- and how is that.

Pineapple- Watch me, said Pineapple who used the sphere once more to levitate all of the coins and place them in the back yard of her house.

Pineapple- Well that takes care of that.

Raspberry- Yeah I see, but now the back yard needs cleaned up now because of the huge pile of golden coins that you placed there.

Pineapple- Well remember those shelter houses from a while back? We can put them there.

Strawberry- Berry excellent idea Pineapple.

Pineapple- Okay here we are at the piles of rubble here, now to revive a few of these old buildings, first starting off with what used to be Old Falls Cafe.

Spearmint Breeze- Since you are doing this, what good is this building going to do without no one running it, there are no food items or other necessities to run it.

Pineapple- That we will take care of later, this is just the start of a berry huge transformation.

Pineapple used the magic sphere and the pile of rubble started to levitate and rebuild itself back into a fancy cafe.

Strawberry- Well that gets that done, what do we do next?

Pineapple- Watch and see, this building will be decked with strawberry decals and other berry cool ornaments.

Pineapple made the finishing touches to the building and it looked berrytastic to her.

Peppermint- I don't know about this, what if someone notices this Pineapple?

Pineapple-Remember the stash of coins that I created a few minutes ago, we are going to use some of those to purchase this area.

Peppermint- Sounds like a cool idea to me.

Strawberry- Lets get back to the house please, it is evening already and we haven't made plans for dinner, plus Pineapple, your parents are probably worried.

Pineapple- You're right Strawberry we should get going.

Fig Creppes- Good idea Pineapple, it is starting to get dark so lets get a move on.

Pineapple and the other girls finally made it back to the house, just to hear Clyde and Esta yell for Pineapple.

Clyde- Pineapple, where have you been young lady?

Esta- Yeah Missy, we were worried about you, and what are all these gold coins doing here and what was those large flashes of light we seen earlier, can you explain that to me?

Strawberry- I can explain Esta, Pineapple was just doing a little magic demonstration on some old buildings and revitalized them.

Esta- I see, but I plainly said that all of you can just go to the edge of the trail and come back before dinner, what were you girls doing.

Grapefruit Slice- We got stuck talking to some nice people at the end of the path that Pineapple opened up using that magic sphere of hers.

Esta, So that was what that huge flash of light was along with all of the others and I was wondering why it was raining coins all of a sudden, this back yard is full of them.

Strawberry- Not to worry Esta, Pineapple will take care of the coin problem, those shelter houses will store all of them.

Esta- That is a great idea, I'm sorry if Iv'e been too hard on Pineapple.

Pineapple said her mother, I'm sorry for being a little harsh on you, but can you use that sphere to clean this up please.

Pineapple- Sure mom.

Pineapple used the sphere and all of the coins piled neatly into the shelter houses until none was left in the yard.

Esta- Pineapple what are you going to use those coins for anyway.

Pineapple- We are going to purchase that large area Mom, we are going to reconstruct Old Falls

Esta- Well that sounds like something fun for you girls there.

Strawberry- Oh it will be Ms Esta, we will contact the owner first thing in the morning, but right now we need to eat because we are starved.

Esta- I see, you all come inside and we will prepare something up.

Pineapple- Well that takes care of that, I guess I'll sit at the table while I wait on something to eat.

Clyde- Next time Pineapple, let us know if you were going to be gone for a while, at least you could have used a communication device which you had in your possession that you never used.

Pineapple- Sorry Dad, didn't know said Pineapple.

Clyde- That is okay, I forgive you of that, but next time let us know, we worry too much about you.

Strawberry- Your parents are right Pineapple, I know you told them that you and us were going to explore, but not stay gone too long.

Pineapple- I know, I should have used the communication device to contact both Dad and Mom and let them know that it was going to be late when we got back.

Pineapple waited until dinner was ready and everyone ate and went into the front room area

Angelcake- Pineapple you're thinking hard about something what is it.

Pineapple- I'm thinking about the owners of the land, if they will accept our offer or not.

Grapefruit Slice- Oh, that is important for her to think that Angelcake, what if they don't want to give up their land.

Strawberry- We will just have to find out tomorrow morning and ask, but right now lets play a few games before bed, we only have an hour and a half to do so, so lets have a little fun while we can.

Fig Creppes- Yeah lets enjoy these games, what games did you have in mind Strawberry?

Strawberry, Well I meant one game to be exact, its a game that Pineapple's mom loves to play, its called gin rummy, it involves using playing cards, but for all of us we are going to need several decks.

Pineapple- I know because mom loves this game.

Mom said Pineapple, do you want to play along with us?

Esta- Why sure Pineapple, just make sure there is enough decks of cards for all of the girls to play also.

Pineapple grabbed at least 8 decks of cards and sorted them out among all of the girls.

Peppermint- I know nothing about this game, never was good at card games.

Pineapple- This is a match like card game sort of, you get points for cards like 2 or more 3s 4s Aces, Kings as well as the cards being in order from King to Ace and each player gets 10 cards to begin with.

Blueberry- Sounds simple enough to me.

Pineapple- Well then lets play before we have to get to bed because it is close to it now.

Pineapple and the others played until bed time, then put all of the cards away, Pineapple also hugged her parents and the others and told them good night.

End of chapter chapter 18 part 2


	20. Chapter 20

Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This Story Takes Place In An Alternate Past Of

Bobby's Life In Fictional Chesville.

Chapter 19 The Land Gets Purchased, Planned And Pineapple Gains Another Sibling

Strawberry- Well its morning now everyone rise and shine because the owners of the land will be here at 9:00 AM today and they will be making their decision about us buying the property from them to create the new Strawberry Town here.

Pineapple- Shouldn't we be eating breakfast first Strawberry?

Strawberry- Oh yeah forgot that, thanks for reminding me Pineapple, you're so berry helpful.

Pineapple- You're so berry welcome, glad to be berry helpful and kind too.

Esta- That is berry sweet of you Pineapple who hugged her then.

Pineapple- Thanks mom, could you help us in the kitchen too with me and Strawberry? I know nothing about making biscuits, the other things yes, but this you're more experienced at and I don't like the feeling of how you do it with your hands, not being mean or anything mom, but I use a spoon to stir ingredients with.

Esta- I know what you mean, but I'll do that for you anyway.

Peppermint- Good morning, how is everyone?

Pineapple- Doing berry fantastic, you want to help us cook here and eat before the owners of the land show up?

Peppermint- Why sure, what do you want me to do?

Strawberry- Well you can start by laying this bacon in this large skillet for me, but be cautious because this bacon has a lot of grease content.

Peppermint- Gotcha there Strawberry.

Peppermint layed the bacon in the skillet and switched the setting to the lowest at first.

Pineapple, you seem to be doing well there with the bacon but watch out, that grease can get very hot there Peppermint.

Peppermint watched as the bacon began to sizzle in the skillet, but turned it up slightly to cook it a little quicker, but the grease began to spatter.

Peppermint- Some one grab a pan cover please quick, I just turned up the temperature slightly and now grease is spattering everywhere.

Pineapple- Bacon grease is like that, here is the pan cover, you didn't get burned did you, let me see your arms and hands for a second.

Pineapple looked to see if there were burn marks on Peppermint's hands and arms.

Peppermint, I feel okay Pineapple, thanks for looking to see if I was hurt, you're a wonderful friend, you and your 3 sisters and I didn't forget the rest of you all too including you Strawberry said Peppermint with a huge smile.

Breakfast was finally cooked and placed on the table for everyone to eat.

Strawberry- Hope you like these biscuits, bacon and eggs, I also have some of my berry delicious strawberry jam to go with them.

Pineapple- Sounds berry yummy to me.

Esta- Well lets all eat if we are going to meet up with these land owners you all are talking about.

Pineapple,Gingersnap,Seaberry Delight,Apple Dumplin and Strawberry- Sure thing Ms Esta.

Everyone ate and cleaned up the kitchen and made their way into the front room which was just big enough for Pineapple and the other girls and Pineapple's parents and John.

Vehicle pulls up in front yard.

Strawberry- That must be them, everyone be quiet until they say that we can speak, that includes you Pineapple.

Pineapple- I know, we must remain quiet.

Owners enter house

Owner#1 - Well Clyde and Esta, you sure have a house full of adorable little girls here.

Clyde- Yeah we sure do, but they are very friendly and lovable.

Owner#1 I imagine so, I like the one with the bright yellow orange hair with brown stripes in it, what is your name there?

Pineapple- My name is Pineapple Bits sir, though all of our names may sound wierd being named after a certain fruit or spice, but we are berry berry sweet in nature.

Owner#2- I see, you all are quite a sweet bunch here.

Pineapple- We are, we are all berry berry sweet kids here, Strawberry is our leader.

Owner#1- Who might that be, can you show me?

Pineapple- She is right here, she is the one wearing the pink hat decked out like a strawberry and has dark red hair, and if you know she always wears an off red towel around her waist as well as blue pants too.

Strawberry- Hehe, that would be me.

Owner#2- Well you look cute there Strawberry.

Strawberry- Thanks.

Owners- Okay now about this land purchase decision, you all want to purchase this to rebuild an old town and a small park is that correct?

Strawberry-Blueberry-Lemon-Peppermint and Pineapple- That is correct, we want to revitalize this area and bring more life to it for others to enjoy.

Owners- I see, but here is our offer for the area of land $2,800,000.00 is what we are asking, because it is a pretty sizable area.

Raspberry- Wow that is a berry berry huge price tag Strawberry-

Pineapple- No problem, step this way you all, tell the owners to come as well.

Strawberry- Sure, said Strawberry excitedly.

Pineapple- Here is what we have to to offer you, we have it all locked away in these storage houses.

Owners looked with amazement at the stash of gold coins.

Owners- Wow you all must be serious about wanting this piece of land, but I think we will only need a small fraction of those coins anyway, since each one is worth a great sum anyway, we will take a medium sized bag of those coins and we will be on our way.

Pineapple- Alrighty then, Raspberry can you fetch me a medium sized coin pouch please, they are in my room.

Raspberry- Coming right up Pineapple.

Raspbery brought the bag to Pineapple.

Pineapple- Thanks Raspberry, okay let me count this out before I hand you 2 what you are asking for so I don't make a mistake.

Pineapple counted out exactly the amount that the owners asked for which was $2,800,000,00 for the land.

Owners- Thank you berry much, now we will be on our way now.

Strawberry- You're so berry welcome, take care.

All of the girls at once- yay,yahoo, we have the land, now lets get this place fixed up so everyone can have a town to enjoy.

Esta- Well I hope all of you girls are happy now, but before you can start doing so, you're going to need to think of how you want to fix up the buildings and other things.

Strawberry- Well that is true Ms Esta, we do need to sketch this out on paper so we can know what design we want this to be, does Pineapple have any paper?

Esta- Sure she has tons of it.

Strawberry- Excellent, but we only need several sheets at the most.

Strawberry- Pineapple Bits, where are you, we need some paper to sketch out the town with.

Pineapple- Right here said Pineapple, how many sheets do you need?

Strawberry- About 10 at the most.

Pineapple- Here you go, 10 sheets like you asked for, and here are some pencils too.

Pineapple and the others sketched out the layout of the town and made adjustments to the layouts.

Strawberry- Okay looks okay to me, lets get started shall we.

Pineapple- I'll reopen the pathway to the other end of the main road like I did last time, but I will put a permanent effect to where it will remain open.

Raspberry- That old textile shack I can use for my fashion shop, but it needs to be at least 3 times as big.

Blueberry- I would also like to run a bookstore out of one of the new buildings as well too.

Orange- I would also like to run a general store as well but would need to be bigger as well, Pineapple could come and visit anytime she wants.

Lemon- And I'll be running a beauty salon as well too.

Strawberry- And I'll be running my own cafe too as well.

Pineapple- Strawberry? what about the other girls, what will they be doing for occupation.

Strawberry- Peppermint can run a soda fountain, it will be kinda small, but at least it will help support her and Pineapple's family as well as along with the rest of us.

Apple Dumplin' - Strawberry? what do I get to do.

Strawberry- You will help me in my cafe, how does that sound Apple?

Apple- Sounds okay, thanks Strawberry.

Strawberry- Angelcake-Gingersnap-Spearmint Breeze and Coolmint Icing, you will be attending a bakery, it will be pretty big, so we will have to hire some people to help you 4 girls out, Gingersnap still is a great inventor but this will help out as well too.

Pineapple- What will I be doing Strawberry, whats my occupation.

Strawberry- You and Grapefruit,Fig,Acai and Raisin Cookie, oh I forgot to introduce Raisin Cookie to you she is your 4th adopted sister, Raisin say hello to Pineapple.

Raisin Cookie- Hi Pineapple, berry nice to meet you, how are you, said Raisin with a slight smile.

Pineapple- I'm doing berry wonderful, how are you Raisin?

Raisin Cookie- I'm doing berry great too Pineapple, glad to be your 4th sister is it okay if I hug you?

Pineapple- We of course said Pineapple.

Strawberry- Well I think you 2 know each other, as for you Pineapple and your 4 sisters you will be running a greenhouse where fruits and veggies are grown as well as a slightly smaller greenhouse for the backyard of your house.

Pineapple- Thanks Strawberry this sounds berry fun too.

Banana Candy,Watermelon Kiss,Coco Calypso,Seaberry Delight,Tangerina Torta& Apricot- What will we be doing Strawberry?

Strawberry- You 6 will be running a vehicle/garden equipment and a Seafood restaurant combination establishment.

Awesome said the 6 girls, I've always wanted to help fix other people's vehicles and repair stuff.

Seaberry Delight- Yeah and Iv'e always wanted to do things in a seafood cafe too as well, hope they like my berry treats I always make.

Strawberry- I'm sure they will Seaberry.

End of chapter 19


	21. Chapter 21

Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This Story Takes Place In An Alternate Past Of

Bobby's Life In Fictional Chesville.

**Chapter 20 Construction Of The Town And Pesky Schoolboard Visiters.**

The next day Strawberry,Pineapple and the rest of the berry girls ate breakfast that morning before starting construction on the town.

Pineapple- Good morning Strawberry, how are you doing today, I'm very excited about this town project we are going to be working on.

Strawberry- Me too Pineapple, we have done ate, now lets get the other girls in on the action while its still cool outside.

Pineapple- Sure thing Strawberry, I will get Peppermint, Gingersnap and the rest out here because we need to get this done in short time as possible.

The rest of the girls joined Pineapple& Strawberry.

Strawberry- Okay girls here is what we are going to do, we need to reconstruct all of these houses here which seems to be like 18 or so.

Grapefruit Slice and Raisin Cookie- How are we going to do that? unless Pineapple uses her magic sphere, these houses will take days on end to construct.

Strawberry- You 2 are correct about that.

Strawberry- Pineapple, you still have your magic sphere on you don't you?

Pineapple- Yes Strawberry, I never leave without it.

Strawberry- Great, berry glad you always carry it on you, because we need to use it to do these houses quickly.

Pineapple- No problem, I can have 2 houses up in 10 minutes, with this sphere we should have the whole town done by the end of the day.

Strawberry- Now that is what I like to hear, lets get this town built okay.

Just then Pineapple,Fig Creepes,Grapefruit Slice and the rest of the girls saw a white colored van pull into the front yard of Pineapple's house.

Grapefruit Slice- Strawberry, Pineapple,Blueberry Muffin, what is that white van with the giant 2 logo on it doing out here at Pineapple's house?

Strawberry- I don't know, but it doesn't look good, good thing I brought my trusty scope with me so I can get a closer look at this.

Pineapple-What do you see Strawberry, what are they doing.

Strawberry-Something not good I can hear loud yelling from them and its directed at your parents Pineapple.

Pineapple-What?!, those guys are talking berry berry rude about my parents, somebody do something, will 3 or more of you go with me to settle this please?!

Strawberry-I would advise you to stay with the others Pineapple, I and Peppermint Fizz, Seaberry Delight and Apple Dumplin' will go and take care of this mess, those guys aren't being berry frienly.

Strawberry and the 3 other girls raced back up the hill to confront the crazed school officials.

Strawberry,Seaberry Delight,Peppermint Fizz and Apple Dumplin'- Hey what are you 3 doing being rude to Pineapple's parents? I would like an explanation for all of this.

School Official#1 Well,well,well, looks like we have 4 here playing hookie, why aren't you 4 in school, said the official in a rude tone.

Peppermint Fizz- For your information, we are berry kids, we are smart enough to do anything and by our tradmark phrase little girls can do big things, we are constructing a town and that is a big thing, said Peppermint in an angered voice.

School Official#2 Got quite a temper there don't you young lady, you're shoes are a bright hot pink and your pants blind me to look at them, the shirt is okay its a dark red with one huge white stripe across.

Peppermint Fizz- Never mind that, these pants are my favorite color and that is the sun's reflection bouncing of of them, I wear them because they are cool on me, as for you all yelling at Pineapple's parents you all should be ashamed.

Apple Dumplin'- I agree with Peppermint you all should be ashamed, Pineapple is still down there with the rest of the girls and is probably upset now because of you all barging in here.

Official #3 Well who is this cute little girl with the red shoes, white shirt under a green jacket and crimson red pants here, said the official in a villain like voice.

Apple Dumplin' - My name is Apple Dumplin' I am Strawberry's little sister and Pineapples best friend as well as the other girls, Pineapple is probably crying right now because of the way you talked to her parents, and by the way, Pineapple is homeschooled, he has one of our friends that teach him each day, mostly different times of the day.

Strawberry- My little sister is right, Blueberry Muffin is Pineapple's tutor each day except weekends, so far Pineapple is doing well in studies and we are berry berry proud of her, so is her parents.

Official#1 I see and who is this blonde headed girl with the seashell hair ornament and bluish turquoise outfit.

Seaberry Delight- That would be me Seaberry Delight, I want you 3 to apologize to Pineapple's parents and I am about to call Pineapple up here to receive her apology, starting now.

Seaberry Delight- Pineapple, Pineapple come in can you hear me.

Pineapple grabbed her communication device and answered, yes what is it.

Seaberrry Delight- Please come forward to receive your apology from these officials for starting trouble.

Pineapple-On my way Seaberry, girls finish up the town and here use my sphere to finish it off please.

Coco Calypso- Sure thing Pineapple, but one thing, don't get too angry or anything, remember we are all berry girls and we are to try to remain berry sweet okay?

Pineapple- Okay, I am walking that way now.

Pineapple started waking back up the path towards her house.

Official#2 So that is Pineapple coming there, the one with the yellow shirt, dark yellow hair with brown highlights and yellow and green shoes and pants?

Strawberry- Yes that is her and she looks upset.

Pineapple- I'm here Strawberry.

Strawberry- Okay I wan't the 3 of you to apologize to Pineapple first for making her cry, then to her parents.

All 3 officials- Pineapple were are very very sorry for upsetting you like that, can you forgive us?

Pineapple- Yes sure, because that is what us berry girls do, we are kind and tender hearted kids who are about love and peace.

Pineapple started crying again before she could finish.

Strawberry- I got you there Pineapple, everything is going to be okay, calm down now, be a happy berry girl.

Apple Dumplin',Peppermint Fizz- Now I think you 3 should go in and apologize to Esta and Clyde, Pineapple's parents.

All of the officials applogized to Pineapple's parents for stirring up trouble.

Official#1 Pineapple, we told them we are sorry, I hope you are calm down now, all 3 of us would like to hug you for doing such a huge task here.

Pineapple hugged each of them as her way to show kindness.

All Officials- You are one sweet kid Pineapple, and were still sorry for acting the way we did, we think all of you girls are cute anyway, and what is that strange glowing coming from those wooded areas.

Pineapple with a smile said, I forgot to tell you, we are magical as well too, that glowing is from a magical sphere that I have, each of us girls have one, but one of my friends is using it to get the work done before sundown, I have an extra right here if you would like to see.

Sure said one of the officials.

Pineapple took the sphere out and showed them the object.

Official #1 Looks pretty, what all does it do?

Pineapple- Well for starters, it can do what my friends are doing out in that wooded area behind my house, plus it has power to sustain life and aging.

Official#2- Well that is something special, we will be on our way now and sorry for earlier.

Strawberry- Not to worry there.

The officials left out of the yard and went back the way they came, but Pineapple went inside to check on her parents.

Mom,Dad are you both fine after what happened.

Yes said both parents, just checking said Pineapple, I'm off now to help finish the town okay, shouldn't be too much longer.

Pineapple arrived back at the land site.

Pineapple- Okay girls were back now, how is everything coming along?

Spearmint Breeze- Everything is close to completion Pineapple, just a few more houses to construct.

Strawberry- Excellent work girls, this is starting to look berry special.

Strawberry,Pineapple and the others finally finished up and walked around the whole place before heading back to Pineapple's house.

Well that was berry fun to do said Apple Dumplin'

Me too said Tangerina Torta and Seaberry.

Coco Calypso- So what was that all about up there earlier Pineapple?

Pineapple, A trio of school officials started trouble with my parents, but Strawberry, Peppermint, Appledumplin' and Seaberry as well as me took care of it in a nice manner.

Coolmint Icing- Great for you 5 girls.

Strawberry- Well its getting late I think we should head back and have a nice evening meal don't you think.

Blueberry- Sounds berry great to me, lets go.

Pineapple- Me as well, hope you girls had a great time today because we have to decide on how to get supplies for those buildings there.

Strawberry- We will Pineapple, but lets focus on what we are going to have for an evening meal okay?

Pineapple- Okay, hope you all like what I had in mind to eat.

Strawberry- What would that be Pineapple?

Pineapple- That would be some of that veggie soup that we had the last time.

Strawberry- Sounds okay to me, what do you others think.

Sounds fine to me said the other girls.

End of chapter 20


	22. Chapter 22

Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This Story Takes Place In An Alternate Past Of

Bobby's Life In Fictional Chesville.

**Chapter 21 The New Town Gains Its Occupants**

That night Pineapple&Strawberry made the veggie soup for the evening meal before planning out the town's occupants.

Strawberry- Well hope you all like this meal that me and Pineapple made along with her mother, she did a cake of sweet cornbread and Pineapple did another.

Blueberry-Sounds berry tasty to me, I'm starved.

Strawberry- Coming right up, were setting the table right now.

Esta- Pineapple, I'm so berry proud of you for taking up for us earlier today, we all love you.

Pineapple- Mom not to be mean or anything, but I can't get over it said Pineapple with a choked up voice.

Strawberry- Pineapple, try to stay strong please.

Pineapple- Sorry about that.

Strawberry- Its okay, I know those people upset you earlier,but that is over now and its settled lets focus on getting the town its occupants.

Pineapple and the rest of the girls ate and played a few games before bed

The next day Strawberry woke up the girls including Pineapple and her parents and uncle.

Strawberry- Time to wake up Pineapple, we have a big day today your mother is already up and getting breakfast prepared with me, do you want to help?

Pineapple- Sure, why not, what is it that we are fixing here?

Strawberry- We are preparing waffles with strawberry and blueberry syrup also bacon and eggs as well too, hope that sounds yummy to you said Strawberry excitedly.

Pineapple- Sure does, I will be doing the eggs.

Strawberry-Okay, just make sure you don't get any shells in the bowl please.

Pineapple- Okay said Pineapple.

Strawberry, Pineapple and her mother got breakfast prepared and placed on the table for Pineapple, Strawberry and the rest of Strawberry's friends.

Strawberry- Hope you enjoy this, and the bacon is crispy as well too.

Pineapple- I like crispy bacon also as well too.

Everyone ate before heading out to plan occupants for the new town.

Strawberry- Okay everyone, this is what we are going to do, we are going to get this town some citizens and we haven't thought of a mayor yet.

Orange Blossom- Who might that be Strawberry?

Strawberry- Don't know quite yet, but we will find out soon enough.

The girls made it to the site where the still unoccupied new town is and figured started planning for new people to move in.

Strawberry grabbed her cell phone and called around and made offers on the houses first, which there were only about 18 at the most because the town was quite small.

Strawberry- Hi, this is Strawberry Shortcake asking if you would like to rent one of our new houses we just built recently, they are berry nice homes, not to mention that I am a cafe owner as well too.

Customer#1 Why yes we are on our way to see these houses right now, thanks for sharing with us.

Strawberry- You're so berry welcome Sir.

Blueberry- What did he say, is he interested?

Strawberry- He's on his way here right now.

Grapefruit Slice- Alright, thats one customer.

Pineapple Bits- Not so fast Grapefruit, they haven't gotten here yet and we don't know if they will rent or not.

Grapefruit- Oh sorry for being a little impatient.

Pineapple- Its okay Grapefruit, I know you're excited as all of us, come here you.

Pineapple gave her sister a slight hug.

Grapefruit- Aww Pineapple, you're so berry sweet for loving your sisters and the rest of us.

Strawberry- Well its berry great to see you 2 as well as Acai Cream,and Fig Crepes care for one another Pineapple.

Pineapple- I do Strawberry, I just want to be like you, berry sweet and caring.

Strawberry- I see that, I am also happy for you and your 3 sisters Pineapple.

Pineapple- Thanks, you are the best leader Strawberry.

Strawberry- You're welcome, oh and look here comes our first customer for one of the houses.

Customer steps out of his vehicle.

Well aren't you a fine bunch of cute little girls, how are you all doing today.

Strawberry and the rest of the girls- We are doing berry wonderful today, so you must be interested in one of the houses that we have located in this wooded area in the back.

Customer- That is correct, can you show them to me.

Strawberry- Why sure Sir, come this way please.

Strawberry showed the guy all of the houses and let him made his decision on which one he wanted to rent or purchase.

Pineapple Bits- Do you see one that you had in mind Sir?

Customer- I will take that pretty 2 story house that is beige in color with the brown shingles and blue shutters.

Strawberry- Okay, lets step inside and show you around Sir, it has plenty of space, the kitchen is quite huge, even has a large living space and 4 bedrooms and 2 and 1/2 baths even a large den as well.

Customer- Very nice house here, how much would that be for rent or purchase?

Strawberry- Well we are the kind that doesn't like to charge a gigantic fortune for things like this, so we will give you a berry berry huge deal on this, how does $20 per month sound, or $300 for the entire house.

Customer nearly faints.

Wow, you girls are very generous and sweet at that.

Pineapple- We are all like that, hope you enjoy your new home Sir, we will also be glad to help you move in as well as others that buy these other houses.

Customer- That will be nice of you all and what are all these other buildings?

Pineapple- Those are business establishments, me and my friends are going to run those, you're welcome to help as well too Sir as well as anyone else too, plus you're free to visit us too, I live in that large house on the hill there.

Customer- Oh I will and here is $20 for the first months rent.

Pineapple- Thanks Sir said Pineapple who gladly received the money.

Pineapple- Strawberry we should be calling around or making flyers to post around the other areas about the new town we established.

Strawberry- Berry excellent idea Pineapple, I was thinking the same thing.

Strawberry and the others made posters and placed them on electrcal poles and other buildings in other cities.

Peppermint- Well that gets that done, now we wait for them to call us.

It wasn't even an hour after the girls got back from doing the long task of placing the posters until they got 4 new customers looking for houses.

Strawberry's phone rings.

Strawberry- Hello how are you?

2nd Customer- Yes I am interested in the houses that you all have?

Strawberry- Well you called the right girl, my name is Strawberry, I can show you the other houses we have, we have 17 left because we sold one 2 story to a customer is there any type you prefer, we have 10 single story and 7 2 story.

2nd Customer- I'll take a 2 story because I have a large family.

Strawberry- Okay that will be berry great, just come on over and me and my friends will show you around.

2nd Customer- I'll be there in about 10 minutes, nice to know you Strawberry.

Strawberry- Same to you, bye.

Strawberry places cell phone back in her pocket, but wasn't 3 minutes until it rang again.

Strawberry- Hello may I help you?

3rd Customer- Yes we plan to move into one of your houses that you have?

Strawberry- Why sure we have 16 left, 6 2 story and 10 single story frames, is there any one that you prefer?

3rd Customer- I'll take a single story because Its just me and a friend of mine.

Strawberry- Well just head this way and I'll show you the different houses.

Strawberry and her friends finally got all of the houses occupied and the Town as well.

Pineapple- Well Strawberry, we did it, we have the town occupied with its first few residents, but this town can't stay tiny always, we need to make it berry special also as well.

Blueberry- You're right about that, this town needs more houses and establishments and venues too for other kids.

Peppermint Fizz- I agree there as well, we need to make this town the berry greatest it can be.

Spearmint Breeze- It will take a lot of hard work but us girls can do big things.

Seaberry Delight- Exactly we can do big things, but lets rest for now, its been a long day

The girls head back towards Pineapple's house with their leader Strawberry

Strawberry- Well that was fun, hope you girls had a berry excellent time today.

We did said all of the girls at once.

Clyde- Pineapple, you did a terrific job helping Strawberry out.

Pineapple- I did Dad, you should come and see the awesome town, it has its first citizens now.

Clyde- Will do Pineapple, come inside and rest for the night.

End of chapter 21


	23. Chapter 23

Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This Story Takes Place In An Alternate Past Of

Bobby's Life In Fictional Chesville.

**Chapter 22 The Girls First Day Of Business In The New Town**

The next day Pineapple and the rest of the girls got ready for their berry first day working in the town's new business establishments.

Strawberry- Okay everyone time to get up and get ready, we have a berry huge day today, today is our first day working in the new established town.

Pineapple- Okay, but shouldn't we eat first Strawberry?

Strawberry- Oh yes forgot, what do you want to eat, we still have time, its just 5:30AM.

Pineapple- We can have cereal or something, I guess, it would be a lot faster anyway.

Strawberry-You're right about that, any of you other girls agree with Pineapple?

The other girls-Why yes of course.

Pineapple- Well then I guess I can get it, there is a ton of raisin bran I still have locked away.

Orange-Pineapple, what about your parents and your uncle, they havent gotten up yet.

Pineapple- You're right about that, I'll go get them said Pineapple, Dad,Mom are you awake, were making a quick morning meal before we head out.

Clyde- Coming Pineapple.

Esta- Will be right there.

Pineapple- Okay we will be waiting on you.

Pineapple- I'll get 2 more bowls ready.

Clyde and Esta arrived at the table.

Blueberry- Well I know its a bit too early for you 2 but we had to get up and eat before our first day of business in the new town, after today well will change the hours for business.

Clyde&Esta- That will be great, we aren't used to getting up at this time.

Pineapple filled each bowl with raisin bran and milk and gave each girl and herself as well as her parents and John too.

Pineapple- Hope we do well today, we want this to get off to a berry awesome start.

Apple Dumplin'- I know right, I am excited said Apple while eating.

Pineapple- Not to be mean Apple, but talk after you swallow okay?

Apple- Sorry Pineapple.

Pineapple- Its okay, its just that we want good manners here.

Apple Dumplin'- I see Pineapple, its just that I have a habit sometimes talking sometimes while eating.

Strawberry- Well Pineapple, you will be showing your 4 sisters how to run things at the greenhouse and make sure nothing happens to them okay?

Pineapple- Okay I will Strawberry.

Strawberry- Thanks, you're so berry sweet Pineapple.

The girls walked the pathway to the wooded area and reached the newly built town and walked in to each one's station.

Pineapple- Well here we are Strawberry, you and Apple Dumplin have a berry great time working.

Strawberry- We will Pineapple, you and your sisters enjoy the greenhouse, I am pretty sure there are lots of people who would love veggies and fruits.

Pineapple- Yeah I know, come Acai,Raisin,Fig and Grapefruit, we have a long day ahead of us.

Pineapple and her 4 sisters sorted everything out and got busy right away.

Grapefruit Slice- Pineapple, look we have our first customer said Grapefruit excitedly.

Pineapple- Hello, can I help you with something?

I am looking for some watermelon seeds, do you girls have any? said the customer.

Grapefruit Slice- Why yes, over here we have a huge variety of different types here.

Well I will take those right there said the customer pointing at the seeds that produced yellow melons.

Pineapple- Okay will that be all for you or is there anything else?

Well yes do you all have any shoovels?

Acai- Why yes right here.

Thanks these here should work just fine.

Pineapple- Will that be all for you?

Yes that will be all.

Pineapple- Okay that will be $15

Wow, you sell things pretty cheap here, I was expecting much more but you girls are nice.

Pineapple-Yes we are berry nice and want to be reasonable with everyone

Well here is $15

Pineapple-Thanks and you have a berry wonderful day.

Acai- Well that was our first sale of the day, but we need way more customers if we are going to run a successful town Pineapple?

Back at Strawberry's Cafe

Strawberry-Okay Apple, hope you are enjoying this place so far.

Apple-I am Strawberry, is there anything you want me to do for the time being while waiting for customers?

Strawberry-Yes we need to get some coffee ready to serve our first customers as well as doughnuts and other pastries.

Apple-I'm not sure about this coffee machine Strawberry or how much to put in it to be exact, I don't want to make the coffee too strong, even though some like it that way.

Strawberry-Here I will do that for you okay, you can just pour it into the containers for the customers, but be cautious, its berry hot.

Apple-Okay, that sounds a little easier for me, but I will watch out an try not to get hurt Strawberry.

Strawberry-Okay Apple, you're the greatest little sister I know and care for.

Apple-Thanks Strawberry and you are the most wonderful big sister I love berry much.

Before Strawberry could reply their first customers walked in 5 of them.

Customers-Hi how are you 2 young girls doing today.

Strawberry-We are doing berry fine today, is there anything I can get for you 5 gentlemen?

Yes, I would like an espresso please?

Apple Dumpling-Strawberry, do you have that made already.

Strawberry-Yes Apple, go ahead and pour this gentleman some coffee okay and make sure its what he asked for.

Apple- Okay Strawberry

Apple poured the espresso in a medium sized cup and sat it down on the counter.

Apple Dumplin'-That will be 70 cents please, said Apple with a smile.

70 cents, You 2 are very cheap here, arent you worried about supply costs or anything, because I know supplies to run a cafe are expensive.

Strawberry-We get our supplies in a berry special way, but we can't tell about it.

Oh, said the customer, well here is the 70 cents.

Apple-Thank you berry much, enjoy your coffee there.

And I'll take a regular with no cream there, said another customer.

Strawberry- Okay coming right up.

Strawberry and Apple continued to serve customers coffee and pastry all day until it was time to close up for the evening, same as with the rest of the girls and the businesses they ran.

Strawberry-Okay girls, I guess that was fun for our first day of work, now to head home and count up this money we made.

The girls made their way back to Pineapple's house where her parents were waiting.

Clyde-Well Pineapple, how was your first day at work?

Pineapple-Berry fun, you won't believe this we made $270 today, its very modest amount but we don't believe in charging a crazy price for stuff.

Peppermint Fizz-We did excellent too, we have $380 at the most as well

Strawberry&Apple Dumplin'-We made $290 today as well

Together all of the girls made a total of $1950 combined from each of the girls

Grapefruit Slice-Its not all that much but it will add up over time and that will help Pineapple and her family until we can redo her and her family's place, but we will tell her later, as tomorrow we will won't be working as much due to Pineapple's parent's get up later than us, so we have to match their time.

Strawberry-Berry excellent idea.

Pineapple-What were you girls talking about a few minutes ago?, I overheard the conversation.

Lemon,Strawberry and Blueberry- Its something we have to tell you, but we will do that later okay, but first lets put this money away before starting the evening meal okay?

Pineapple-Okay, I'll help you all.

Strawberry-Berry great, lets place all of this in the lockbox here and keep it hid.

The girls placed their share of money into the lockbox with a colored wrapper around each one so they would know which place of work it came from.

Strawberry-Okay that gets that finished, lets get dinner ready.

Grapefruit&Acai Cream-Alright were starved here.

Patience you 2 said Strawberry.

I know said the 2 girls, but we haven't ate all day.

Pineapple-I know, we are just getting that pans ready to be greased and some sliced potatoes ready to be fried.

Raisin Cookie-Wow fried potatoes, I like those they are berry tasty.

Pineapple-Me too, we will have to use this extra large pot full of veggie oil to cook them in, should take no more than 15 minutes at the most, do you want some of these mom when we get them done?

Esta-Yes just keep an eye on them and don't let them get too done.

Strawberry-We won't Ms Esta, we even put the right amount of salt as well as other seasoning too.

Strawberry,Pineapple and Apple finally got dinner prepared and everyone ate before enjoying a great show on TV.

Well I got to see how this movie ends, Iv'e only gotten to see some of it before having to switch off the TV before bed said Peppermint.

Pineapple- Well we can see the whole movie we have like 2 hours before bed.

Peppermint- Good thanks.

The girls watched the entire show before getting ready for bed to rest up for the next day.

Strawberry-Well hope you all enjoyed the movie, now its time to get some sleep, because we have another big day tomorrow.

Pineapple-Okay, goodnight Strawberry.

Strawberry-Goodnight to you too Pineapple and the rest of you girls.

End of chapter 22


	24. Chapter 24

Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This Story Takes Place In An Alternate Past Of

Bobby's Life In Fictional Chesville.

**Chapter 23 School Official ****Impostors**

The next day arrived and Strawberry woke up the girls at a later time than the day before because Pineapple's parents wake up later than usual.

Strawberry- Okay girls its 7:30Am, time to get up and see what berry great things we can do today, but first lets make breakfast right away for us and Pineapple's parents and her uncle before we leave for work.

Pineapple-Mom Dad is there anything you all would like to eat for breakfast in particular?

Clyde-Well Eggs and Bacon would sound okay.

Esta- That will be okay as well Pineapple.

Pineapple- Well sounds berry well with me, Strawberry where is that large skillet for the bacon, it will take a lot for all of us.

Strawberry- Its right here Pineapple giggled Strawberry.

Pineapple- Ugghh why didn't I look there to begin with,well lets get this bacon on and fried as well as the eggs so we can head out to another day on the job.

Pineapple and Strawberry cooked the bacon and eggs and made some sugary biscuits as well for to eat with it.

Pineapple sets the table with all of the plates that match each girl, Peppermint's plate had peppermint themed circles around it, Apple Dumplin's had Apples adoring it, Grapefruit Slice's had, well slices of grapefruit to match hers and so on with the rest of the plates.

Pineapple Bits- Hope you girls enjoy this meal.

The girls ate and placed their dish in the sink to be cleaned.

Apple Dumplin' - Pineapple I didn't do like yesterday, I had great manners this morning.

Pineapple- Well berry great for you Apple.

Apple- Thanks, you're a great kid just like my big sister Strawberry.

Pineapple- That is true, I am and I love and care for you berry much too Apple

Apple- Aww thanks said Apple who just hugged Pineapple tightly.

Strawberry- Pineapple, I see that you care for my sister a lot and I appreciate that berry much.

Pineapple- You're berry welcome Strawberry, now I think we need to get to work before everyone down there in town thinks we forgot them.

Strawberry- Oh I forgot, thanks for reminding me Pineapple, girls lets head out said Strawberry.

The girls arrived back for another day's work, but the girls were not expecting another visit from school officials, but these were different.

Strawberry- Well Apple Dumplin' lets get that coffee and espresso brewing for our customers okay.

Okay said Apple Dumplin', I know just how much to put in the machine.

Strawberry- Glad you do Apple, you'll get the hang of things soon.

Apple Dumplin'-Strawberry, we have company and it doesn't look like they are here for coffee or pastry.

Back at Pineapple's greenhouse.

Raisin Cookie- Pineapple, what are they doing back here?

Pineapple- I don't know, but it doesn't look good, all of them are ganged up at Strawberry's cafe, we better go help.

School Official #1- Well what do we have here, a couple of little girls running a cafe? don't you 2 think you are too young to be doing such.

School Official#2- Why aren't you 2 in school, scolded the official.

Pineapple,Raisin Cookie,Acai,Grapefruit Slice and Fig Crepes- Hey why are you 4 pestering our leader and her sister?!

Official#3- Well now look here will you all, more kids playing hookie.

Grapefruit- For your info, we are not doing such of a kind, we maybe kids but we are workers as well and smart too that we don't need you or your school, we are homeschooled, but we do it on our own schedule.

Peppermint Fizz, Spearmint Breeze and Coolmint Icing- Hey what is going on here said Peppermint and why are you 4 stirring up trouble?!

School Official#2-We came here because you all aren't in school that is the reason, said the official with a hateful remark.

Peppermint- Like Grapefruit said, we all are homeschooled and do it on our own schedule, and I would appreciate it if you would tone that voice of yours down a notch, we are berry sweet, but you 3 are being berry sour and bitter!

School Official #3 Well look like someone's heated up here, taking up for them huh.

Peppermint Fizz- That is right, I am and you 3 should be ashamed of coming down here and starting trouble, we had to make amends with one set of officials several days ago, and now we have more to deal with?!

Apple Dumplin'-Peppermint is right, you all are doing nothing but brewing up problems for us, Strawberry and Pineapple, our newest member of our berry circle.

Official#1-Well Pineapple maybe you're newest member but it looks like all of you all are going to have to let your jobs go and come with us.

6 large vans pull into the roadway that leads to the newly built town.

Strawberry- Girls this looks like trouble, I hate to say this, but we may have to go with them, said Strawberry sobbing.

Peppermint- Now look what you caused, you caused our leader to break down to tears, said Peppermint in a more angry tone.

Strawberry- Peppermint, don't argue with them, just do what they say, someone will get us out of this mess.

Pineapple- How could you 3 do this to us, said Pineapple with a tear soaked face,you now have 8 of us crying, me, Strawberry, Peppermint, Raspberry,Spearmint and my 3 sisters and now you have Apple Dumplin upset, you will pay for this when we are free from your clutches.

Just get in the vans all of you yelled the officials.

Strawberry- Do what they say, we will be rescued, just trust me said Strawberry who was still crying.

All of the girls obeyed and got inside the white and red striped vans, only each one could hold so many occupants.

Officials- Now that wasn't so hard now was it, you all giving a hard time for nothing.

Grapefruit Slice-Not as bad a hard time you'll be doing for kidnapping pal!

The vans pulled out and one of the drivers got out and taped a note on Pineapple's house front door before leaving out.

Driver of the first van- Okay lets get out of here, we have all of the girls and headed to our hideout, Pineapple's parents will be shocked when they see the note on the door.

Later that evening back at Pineapple's house 6:00PM

Clyde- Esta, I wonder whats holding the girls so long, they should have been back by now.

Esta- I know, I was just about to start dinner for all of them, I even was going to let Strawberry help with the apple pies and other things.

Just then one of the residents of the new town came running and yelling help help, the girls have been kidnapped.

Clyde- What!

Resident- Yes kidnapped

Just then the resident walked to the front door and and found a note pasted on the door.

Resident- Clyde,Esta, you might want to read this, this note sounds terrible.

Esta- Let me see.

The resident handed Esta the note, it said, we have the girls if you want to see them again you must hand over a certain amount of money $5,000,000 if you want to see these precious kids again, signed the Hydro Tech Base Corp.

Esta- Oh dear, I hope my precious 4 are okay.

Resident- Don't worry Mam, we will get them back, those acted as school officials, but for real they were some of Purple Pieman's henchman, he has a slew of them now and it isn't a school that they are going to, its a huge hydro dam the girls are being held hostage at and we must get there with the $5,000,000.

Esta- Thanks berry much, those girls are special to us and so friendly too.

Clyde- Yes and my daughter Pineapple is sweet as can be, plus her 3 siblings that she loves so much.

Resident- I understand Sir, we are gathering up a special team called Force Berry, they will rescue the girls in a stealth type of way and destroy the dam and washing out their headquarters that Purple Pieman and his sister and they built right in front of it, which was dumb of them of course.

Back at the Hydro dam.

Hey Hey Hey, easy on my arms said Pineapple, that hurts.

Strawberry- You don't have to be so rough with us Sir.

Just be quiet and come with us, besides you all haven't had anything to eat, said the kidnappers.

Peppermint- Wonder what that would be, probably something I don't want.

Strawberry and Pineapple- Peppermint, what ever it is we need to eat it, we are weak here.

Strawberry and the girls ate what looked like stale chocolate cereal for their dinner.

Grapefruit Slice- That cereal tasted like it was left open for a year.

Raisin Cookie- I know, hopefully someone will find us soon.

Pineapple- I bet my parents are worried over me and my 3 sisters and the rest of you, I can't think of what they are doing right now.

Just then Pineapple started crying, but Strawberry came over to comfort her, there now Pineapple, we are all worried about them.

Back at Pineapple's house.

Force Berry Member #1- Hi Mr Clyde, I am one of the 10 members of Force Berry, well the lead member, we are going to rescue those sweet adorable kids you all love so much, to be exact here are the real school officials and they are worried too, they know that they are home schooled here.

Clyde- I know, but do your best to bring them back safely Sir.

Force Berry Member#1- Will do Sir, we are on our way right now, that Dam is approximately 80 miles from here so we will he going by helicopter, but this one is silent, so the bad guys won't know what hit them, according to this radar I have they are being held in the a room in the back part of the dam.

End of chapter 23


	25. Chapter 25

Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This Story Takes Place In An Alternate Past Of

Bobby's Life In Fictional Chesville.

**Chapter 24 Huckleberry Joins Forceberry & Rescues The Girls**

The next day the girls woke up to loud voice from one of the imposters saying, alright you all get up now, we have breakfast made for you all.

Strawberry- Girls get up, we need to eat okay.

Pineapple- Sure thing, but I am tired from last night, all that crying has worn me out.

Grapefruit Slice- I know, but we need to eat to maintain our energy.

Back at the residence of Pineapple Bits

Force Berry Member #2- Clyde, good morning hope you had a great rest last night, but I imagine it was difficult sleeping thinking of those poor girls, but not to fear, some of our units left and headed to the dam late last night, but had to stop and sleep for the night last night, they are headed there now and so are we.

Clyde- Any news if they are closer to the location?

Force Berry Member #3- Yes they are at least 2 miles out and closing in, but we have a special member of our unit, a young boy by the name of Huckleberry Pie.

Huckleberry Pie- Hi there Mr Clyde and Ms Esta, sorry to hear about Strawberry and the rest of the girls, we are on our way to rescue the girls, but this dam has a huge flaw, there is a small opening in the prison cell that all of the girls can sneak through to escape, then they will be planting devices that will explode and weaken the dam's infrastructure with Pineapple doing the detonating sequence.

Clyde- What?!

Huckleberry- Not to worry Sir, they will be out of the dam and on a large hill at least 1000 feet from the blast when they are detonated, Pineapple will be using a remote device to do this.

Clyde- Thanks but make sure all of them are out safe.

Huckleberry- We well Sir. and Esta, we will have them back home safe and sound around this evening.

The team sets off and flies toward the dam and Purple Pieman's hideout.

Huckleberry- Okay team, we are at least 60 miles out from the area now and our first team is already on foot at the dam instructing the girls how to escape.

Back at the dam.

Strawberry- Girls, someone is coming, who is that.

Force Berry Members yelling

Hey are you all okay in there?

Pineapple- Yes we are fine, but how are we going to get out of here.

Force Berry Member #4- There is a small crevice in the wall in the cell they are holding you in, crawl through that crevice and while you are at it, plant these along the wall in the dam's corridor and set them, there is a large arm button on each one, we have at least 80 of them, that will make 40 for both sides of the wall, but don't detonate them until you are out and at least 1000 feet from the dam.

Pineapple- Okay got you there, but how will these thing be detonated?

Force Berry Member # 3- Huckleberry is on his way right now with the remote detonator.

Strawberry- Okay we are on our way to set the devices, girls follow me and place these on both sides of that hallway.

Raspberry- What are they Strawberry?

Strawberry- They are highly explosive devices, just place them and press the large red button on them to arm them, don't worry Huck is on his way here with the detonator to hand to Pineapple to detonate them when we get far enough from the dam.

Pineapple- Okay lets do this, said Pineapple in a nervous voice.

The girls made their way all the way through the long hallway placing the devices until all 80 were in place.

Pineapple- Okay thats the last of them, now lets make our way out through that opening and head up that hill where part of the Force Berry Team is waiting on us.

Force Berry Member # 2- Well I see all of you made it out unscathed, great work.

Strawberry- Yeah but you look like one of the people who kidnapped us.

Force Berry Member # 3 We snagged some uniforms and fooled the bad guys.

Very clever said Apple Dumplin' laughing.

Helicopter approaches

Strawberry- That is Huck and the rest of Force Berry coming with the detonator.

Pineapple- Yeah, now those bad guys will get what is coming to them.

Helicopter lands in a secluded area with rest of Force Berry Members.

Pineapple,Apple Dumplin',Strawberry,Orange,Lemon,Blueberry and the rest of the girls, yay,yay you made it, thank you for rescuing us, they all said simultaneously.

Huck- No time to celebrate just yet girls, Pineapple, you get to do the honors, Iv'e heard a lot about you and I thank you for helping out Strawberry, so here is the detonator.

Pineapple takes the detonator from Huck and switches it on.

Huck- Okay girls let get at least 1000 or more feet from this dam, we don't want to get washed away in a huge tempest of water.

Pineapple and the rest of the girls along with Huck and the Force Berry members got to a safe place from the dam.

Back inside the Dam.

Imposter #1 I better go and check on those girls, but the shock comes to the imposter

What?! they have escaped, but how?!

Imposter #2 - Beats me Sir, I don't know how they escaped?

Leader Imposter- Take a look you dummy's and you'll see, I told you that hole in the cell needed repair and you haven't done it yet, yelled the leader imposter.

Just then a loud speaker came from over the hill outside the dam.

Grapefruit Slice,Strawberry and Pineapple Bits- You are about to have even a much bigger hole starting in just a few seconds.

Wha What?! said the leader imposter, you all better get back here now!

Huck- That is not going to happen, not on my watch pal!

Huck- Pineapple detonate those devices now.

Pineapple- Sure thing Huck, but I want to share this with my friends, are their any more detonators with you?

Huck- Sure are Pineapple, I have 9 more right here, you get to detonate 10 devices and you get to pick 7 more friends to do 10 as well since there were 80 devices in all, so go ahead and choose.

Pineapple- Strawberry, since you are my best friend and leader, here is a detonator for you, second, Peppermint Fizz, here you go, thanks I get to blow these bad guys away too, Ginger Snap, you also get a hand in this too so here is a detonator for you, Grapefruit Slice, since you are one of my sisters, here you go also, thanks Pineapple, you are the best sister I have, Apple Dumplin' here you are as well, I care just as much for you as Strawberry, so you take part in this destruction too, Lemon, here is one for you too, since you like doing my hair alot, thanks said Lemon, and last but not least, Huck since you rescued us all, you get to take a hand in this too.

Huck- Why thanks Pineapple, you are a berry sweet girl.

Pineapple- You're berry welcome, and you're invited to stay with us at my place.

Huck- Thanks, but it will be during weekends because I'm off on those days

Pineapple- All right, just then Pineapple hugged Huck.

Huck- Hey hey, no time just yet, we need to set these devices off.

Pineapple- Yeah, forgot about that.

Leader Imposter- What do you mean a much bigger hole?!

Pineapple- Well you may not know this, but this dam is rigged with TNT powerful enough to take out this structure, so I'll give you 2 minutes to scram out of there and the rest of you all for your safety.

Leader Imposter- Sound that siren, lets get out of here quick this dam is set to blow!

Huck- Okay are you all ready, Pineapple,Strawberry,Lemon,Apple,Ginger,Peppermint,and Grapefruit are you all ready to do this.

Ready as well will ever be Huck, said the 7 girls.

Huck okay on my count, 3-2-1 now

Huck and the 7 other girls pressed the detonation switches and the devices exploded making the ground shake terribly for at least a minute, but the dam showed no signs of damage.

Huck- What, how could this be? how, just the 8 of us detonated 80 devices and the dam still stands?!

Just then the dam made a rumbling noise and the first leak in the wall of the dam made its appearance along with another.

Pineapple- Huck look, it did work the dam is crumbling apart, we just had to let the reservoir handle it.

Strawberry- Alright we did it, yippee.

Huck- Ha Ha Ha, look at them, they better get out now before they get washed up, hehe.

Strawberry- They have, they left towards Purple Pieman's headquarters just 15 miles down the river, but they will have to leave soon because that raging water will smash that building they are in.

Peppermint- Well the dam has a huge hole in it, but that water is deafening, but on the bright side refreshing from the mist of it.

Huck- Yeah, but it won't be too bright for those guys though when that raging river washes them and their headquarters on down the river.

Huck and the team contacts Pineapple's parents.

Huck- Clyde, this is Huck and the Force Berry team, we have the girls safe with us and mission accomplished, the dam has been demolished and the raging river is about to teach Purple Pieman and his henchmen a lesson.

Clyde- Thank you all very much for doing this, how can we repay you, would a nice meal be nice for you and your team?

Huck- That would be great Mr Clyde, I am starved at that.

Clyde- Okay will have it ready when you all return.

Huck- We are on our way back in the helicopter, we have a large transport chopper and we are headed that way now.

Strawberry and the rest of the girls and the Force Berry team boarded the huge chopper with 2 large main rotors.

At Pieman's headquarters.

Purple Pieman- So there you all are, and why are you all soaked?!

Imposter #1- You won't believe this Sir, but those girls have escaped and the dam is a total loss.

Purple Pieman- What?!, I told you that dam needed to be fortified, talking to you all is useless.

Imposter #2- Sir I don't know what that load roaring noise is but it is headed this way.

Where said Purple Pieman.

Imposter #3- Coming that way Sir, look!

Purple Pieman- Oh shoot, we need to get out of here quick before it breaks this building off the foundation, everyone out now!

The building was washed up by the huge waves from the raging river.

Purple Pieman- They will pay for this, they haven't seen the last of me yet!

Back at Pineapple's residence

Huck- Okay girls were back at Pineapple's house, you all can come with me now.

Strawberry- Thanks for rescuing us, that food they had was terrible, and if that was a hydroelectric dam, what about the residents that relied on that dam for their power?

Huck- Not to worry, I rerouted their power to another dam nearby, Pieman was just using that dam for his hideaway spot.

Pineapple- Well anyway, lets go inside and eat, I'm starved.

Huck- Yeah me too as well

Force Berry- Yeah lets all go inside and have us a great meal, we deserve it for a hard days work.

Esta- Oh there is my precious Pineapple, how are you?

Pineapple- Mom said Pineapple, I missed you berry much.

Esta- I know, but lets come inside and eat, I already have everything on the table, and what is that in your hand with the huge red button on it and an antennae

Pineapple- Its a long story mom, 7 of the other girls have one as well, but anyway we all are starved.

Esta- Well I have fried potatoes and sweet cornbread as well as some apple cinnamon pastry as well.

Force Berry- Sounds good to us.

Everyone enjoyed the meal before staying the night at Pineapples house.

End of chapter 24


	26. Chapter 26

Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This Story Takes Place In An Alternate Past Of

Bobby's Life In Fictional Chesville.

**Chapter 25 Pineapple's Sphere Rebuilds The Dam**

The girls all arrived back home safely and reunited back with Pineapple's Parents, only to find out they had another hard task ahead of them the following day.

Strawberry- Okay everyone, time to wake up and get back to doing our daily work at the town.

Pineapple, can't wait but we need to eat first.

Grapefruit Slice- Yeah we do need to eat, we haven't ate anything normal compared to that awful prison food that was in that dam last night.

Raisin Cookie- I know right that stuff was terrible, it was all I could do to stand the taste of it.

Strawberry, well you don't have to worry about that anymore, I am about to whip up something berry tasty for all of you, including you cute little Pineapple, said Strawberry while rubbing Pineapple's shiny golden yellow hair.

Pineapple- Strawberry, you're so sweet, thanks.

Clyde- I wouldn't say not worry about the dam, the real owner is demanding reconstruction of it, he was on vacation when the destruction took place, so after you all eat, it will have to be rebuilt.

Pineapple- After we chased out Pieman from there?!, what if he's still hiding out there dad?

Clyde- Not to worry Pineapple, He's gone for a while, he's being held in custody awaiting trial for kidnapping all of you girls.

Pineapple- Whew, that was close, sorry if I got too scared for a second.

Clyde- Its okay Pineapple, I know you were afraid of that place, but the owner wants it rebuilt.

Pineapple- I have just the thing for that, I have my magical sphere to do just the thing, as a matter of fact, all of us have one, we can all use our magic spheres at the same time and have it built around 9:00PM

Strawberry- Berry excellent idea Pineapple, you are a genius.

Peppermint- Awesome, but how are we going to get there?

Pineapple- These spheres can also teleport us there as well too, bet you didn't know that one did you, said Pineapple laughing.

Strawberry- Well that is excellent also, but lets eat first.

Pineapple- Yeah I know what you mean.

The girls ate breakfast and cleaned up the dishes before teleporting to the site where the destroyed dam was.

Pineapple- Mom,Dad,and John, are you all going to be fine while we are gone for about a half hour?

Clyde- Yes, we will be fine, you and the rest go and do what needs to be done.

Pineapple- Okay, see you when we return you and mom might want to look towards the north west while we are rebuilding, you will see a pretty colorful light show from the spheres.

Esta- Will do Pineapple.

Pineapple and the rest of the girls teleported to the site where they were kidnapped just a while ago.

Strawberry- Well we are here, lets survey the damage and look around and see a few things.

Peppermint- What do you mean a few things?, there is nothing but the 2 sides of the dam with a huge opening.

Acai- How are we going to fix this, where are the supplies Pineapple?

Pineapple- No problem, I have just the thing here, well all of us have.

Acai- What would that be?

Pineapple pulled out the glowing magical sphere and showed Acai.

Acai- What is that going to do.

Pineapple- Watch and see.

Pineapple used the sphere and all of the supplies appeared out of thin air.

Acai- Berry cool, now we can get to work and repair this dam.

Pineapple- Not so fast Acai, we need to sort out everything and so we can tell the spheres what goes where.

Acai- Oh that, so what goes first?

Strawberry- Well these concrete blocks go first at the bottom I know.

Spearmint Breeze- Does anyone know what time it is?

Coolmint Icing- It is 12:35 PM.

Pineapple- Yeah I know, but I told my parents to look towards this way while we are doing this because these spheres will put on a berry spectacular display of light.

Apple- Cool can't wait till then, I have my sphere right here and ready.

Pineapple- I know Apple, but we will start this thing around 8:00PM at the most, did anyone bring anything to eat?

Strawberry- Yes right here?

Pineapple- Oh thanks because all of us are starved, what did you bring?

Strawberry- Oh I brought some mini pizzas out of the fridge back at your place Pineapple, I brought one for all of us.

Pineapple- Thanks, but how did you keep them from cold?

Strawberry- I have this ice chest I brought along to keep them cold.

Pineapple- Well that is nice of you, but how are we going to heat these up? they're not good cold.

Ginger- Right here is how we will warm them up.

Ginger drags a giant parabolic mirror type contraption and shows all of the girls.

Pineapple- Cool, you must have made that yourself didn't you.

Ginger- Yeah I did, now we can heat those up.

Pineapple- Yeah but there is one problem.

Ginger- What is that Pineapple?

Pineapple- There is no temperature knob on this thing, these pizzas will burn due to the hot sun.

Ginger- Its adjustable, not to worry.

Pineapple- Thanks, I didn't want to eat a burned pizza, that would taste awful.

Ginger- Well I have it fixed to where it won't get as hot while baking them.

Peppermint- Good thinking there Ginger, I wouldn't like the taste of a burnt to crisp pizza.

The girls baked the pizzas and enjoyed their midday meal before sorting out the rest of the supplies before 8:00PM, but the girls did a little exploring around the place and even cooled off by swimming in the river, they did this due to the current being weak.

Strawberry- Okay girls I think that is enough swimming for now because we must get back to work on sorting out the supplies so we can get this thing rebuilt, its going to be bigger than ever.

All of the girls got dressed back into their regular outfits and started sorting out supplies.

Pineapple- What time is it.

Strawberry- It is 5:45PM we only have just a few more items to separate out before we begin this rebuilding process.

The girls finally got all of the supplies sorted out and the dam was ready to be reconstructed using the spheres.

Grapefruit,Pineapple,Acai,Raisin and Apple- Well its 7:50, should we call Pineapple's parents and tell them now to look to the north west?

Pineapple- Now is the time, I'll transmit the signal to them right away.

Pineapple- Mom, Dad, can you hear me, its me Pineapple.

Clyde- We can hear you, are you about to start the process.

Pineapple- Yes all of us are, keep looking to the northwest, you will see a rainbow glowing type of aura, but brighter than usual, it won't be bright enough to hurt your eyes from where you all are, but us we will have to have eye protection for this.

Pineapple- Strawberry,Blueberry,Peppermint,Ginger,Apple,Plum,and the rest of you all, are you ready now, lets get this done, everyone get their sphere ready.

Ready said the rest of the girls.

Pineapple and the rest of the girls grabbed their sphere and placed eye protection over their eyes before doing the rebuilding procedure.

Pineapple- Okay does everyone have their eye goggles on?

Yes, said the other girls.

Pineapple- Okay lets do this, count with me then say the command structure rebuild while pointing to the supplies.

All of the girls did as Pineapple said and the spheres started to levitate the supplies and snap them into place at a rapid pace while putting on a bright rainbow display.

Pineapple- Dad, Mom are you looking this way?

Esta and Clyde- Yes we are Pineapple, that spectacular light show is pretty, how much more time do you all have before you can come home, I have a nice meal waiting on all of you.

Pineapple- We have just about 2 more minutes and this dam will be finished then all we have to do is call the owner and tell him that we completed the project.

Clyde- Okay we will be waiting on you.

Pineapple- Thanks dad you are berry special to me.

Strawberry - Okay girls you can deactivate the spheres now, we did it, the dam is complete, take off your eye protection and look.

The girls looked in amazement at the bigger than before structure, this time it had a nice blue metal theme to it along with turquoise mixed in.

Pineapple- Well that gets our work done here, what do you girls think?

Strawberry- I think its berry awesome, now all we have to do now is let the area behind fill in for the generators to work again.

Peppermint- How is that going to be done, the water level is only 15 feet at the most, it has to be at least 150 at the most.

Pineapple- No problem, watch this.

Pineapple took her sphere and did a little magic on the back side of the dam and raised the water to the correct height.

Pineapple- There well that did it, we should hear those generators kick in now.

Strawberry- Pineapple, you are so smart.

Pineapple- Thanks, It would have taken much longer without you all though.

Pineapple called the owner and told him that everything was ready and the owner was pleased with the girls.

Strawberry- Okay we should be heading back now, is everyone ready to teleport back.

Pineapple- Ready when you are Strawberry.

Pineapple and the rest of the girls teleported back to her place where her mother had prepared all of them a great meal that was waiting on them.

Esta- Welcome back girls, Mom said Pineapple excitedly, we did it we fixed the dam.

Esta- Well good for you Pineapple and for the rest of you all, the owner is on his way here to enjoy this meal with us, he should be here any second.

Pineapple- That is berry awesome, we get to meet the real owner?

Strawberry- Berry cool, would love to meet him.

The owner shows up and knocks on door.

Iv'e got it shouted Grapefruit, no Iv'e got it shouted Spearmint.

Pineapple- Hey, let me and Strawberry get the door please.

Strawberry and Pineapple opened the door and greeted the owner of the newly built dam.

Owner- Well hi there you must be the ones that rebuilt the dam.

Strawberry and Pineapple- Yes that would be us and our friends as well too, they are in the kitchen in the back, we invited you to enjoy this meal with us.

Owner- Well you all are so adorable.

Pineapple- Sheesh thanks said Pineapple with a huge grin.

Everyone enjoyed the meal and did a few things before getting rest for the night, but something was awaiting the girls the next day at the town.


	27. Chapter 27

Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This Story Takes Place In An Alternate Past Of

Bobby's Life In Fictional Chesville.

**Chapter 26 The Town Gets Its First Cityhall**

The next day the girls woke up excited about what was to take place in the new town that was built.

Strawberry- Okay everyone wake up, we have a huge event taking place today in the town that we helped build.

Pineapple- What would that be Strawberry, a music concert?, a huge sale on items in our shops?,a townhall meeting?

Strawberry- No Pineapple, the town is receiving its first city hall, its a place that policemen work in,they help protect the town, and guess what, you get to cut the ribbon.

Pineapple- Way berry cool, yaaayy, I get to cut the ribbon, hehe.

Esta- Calm down there my child, I know you are berry excited and so am I, I love to see my kid and her 4 sisters happy.

Grapefruit Slice- Yeah we all love to see our sister Pineapple happy, we love her berry much and would do anything for her including Strawberry.

Pineapple- Aww thank you all.

Pineapple then hugged her 4 sisters.

Strawberry- Well we need to have our morning meals first before we head out to the celebration, Peppermint can you help me finding the skillet please.

Peppermint- Was it misplaced again? groaned Peppermint.

Esta- Peppermint, is there something ailing you?

Peppermint- No Mrs Esta, its just I have this attitude spell sometimes.

Esta- Thats okay, its just that sometimes they get placed in a different place sometimes.

Strawberry- Well here is that skillet I was looking for, who's hungry for some bacon and eggs?

We are shouted all the other girls including Pineapple.

Clyde- Hey hey not so loud girls.

Sorry said the girls altogether.

Strawberry got the meals prepared for all the other girls and Pineapple's parents, Pineapple helped as well too.

Strawberry- Hope everyone likes this meal, but make it quick eating it because we all have to be there to celebrate the new city hall establishment.

Pineapple- I hear you there Strawberry.

Everyone ate and the kitchen was cleaned up afterwards before the girls and Pineapples parents headed out to the town.

Strawberry- Well here we are in the new town again, and we have quite a large crowd here, Pineapple are you here.

Pineapple- Right here Strawberry, I'm right here with Raisin, Fig,Acai, and Grapefruit Slice.

Strawberry- Berry excellent, where is your parents?

Pineapple- They are right here with me Strawberry.

Pineapple brushed her long dark blonde and brown highlighted straight hair while waiting for the other citizens to arrived.

Grapefruit Slice- Pineapple, couldn't you have done that back at home?, you're getting hair everywhere.

Pineapple- Oh sorry Grapefruit, I didn't know you were behind me there.

Grapefriut- Its okay Pineapple, I know you like to be neat with your hair, it is pretty anyway.

Pineapple- Thanks Grapefruit, I hope I didn't get any in your soda.

Grapefruit- No you didn't just a few strands on me that is all, said Grapefruit laughing.

Strawberry- Okay everyone, everybody is here I guess, time to get the celebration going, Pineapple, you do the honors.

Pineapple- How Strawberry, there is no loud speaker or anything to amplify my voice.

Gingersnap- Here I have just the thing, its a speaker modulator I made.

Strawberry- Berry cool Gingersnap, you know just about anything we need.

Gingersnap- Here Pineapple try talking through this.

Pineapple- Okay, is it turned on?

Gingersnap- Sure is, give it a go.

Pineapple spoke the words testing 123 through the device but the device nearly deafened all of the people in the town.

Pineapple- Ouchy, that hurt my ears a bit.

Peppermint- Mine too, where is the volume knob on that thing.

Gingersnap- Oh sorry must have forgot to set it, I can see that it is set to nearly maximum, I'll turn it down 5 notches.

Gingersnap- Okay Pineapple, try again please?

Pineapple- Testing 1-2-3, okay that is a lot berry better now, okay everyone I would like to thank you all for coming to the celebration of our berry first opening of this town's first city hall, we have refreshments in the establishment as well as other tasty treats as well too, as you know, this establishment will serve as a protection headquarters for this town, we will have to hire at least 20 police personnel here.

Strawberry- How are we going to do that?

Just then 30 citizens showed up and said we will do it, I'm trained to apprehend bad guys said one, and I'm good at security purposes said another.

Pineapple- Well I guess you all are hired then, you all can start tomorrow morning, besides you all look like a fine bunch there.

Why thanks said one of the soon to be policemen.

Pineapple- You're so berry welcome, said Pineapple who just then gave them a huge thumbs up.

I see you like Pineapple soda, said one of the soon to be officers.

Pineapple- Yeah I like it, its berry tasty, its my favorite flavor, would you like some, I have several right here with me.

Why thanks said some of the soon to be officers.

Strawberry- Pineapple, you sure are a berry sweet mannered kid, and that was berry nice of you sharing with them.

Pineapple- I love being friendly to others, said Pineapple very softly.

Esta- Pineapple, since you love sharing, how about giving the other girls a Pineapple soda as well too.

Pineapple- Sure will mom.

Pineapple gave all of the other girls a soda apiece, she even gave her dad one as well.

Thanks said Peppermint and Ginger at the same time

You're berry welcome said Pineapple.

Strawberry- Well I think its time we stepped inside and look at the new establishment, there are lots of refreshments and treats there as well too.

Pineapple- Okay, but we don't need to fill up on a lot of these cookies and candy, we have dinner to eat as well too Strawberry.

Strawberry- Yeah right I forgot that, everyone take just a few okay.

Clyde- I'll just take a few also.

Grapefruit- Strawberry, what are those things that look like a muffin missing the top part and all swirly with something like pecans all around them.

Strawberry- Hehehe, those are pecan spins Grapefruit, those have been around for quite a while.

Grapefruit- Oh never seen such, can I try one? because I haven't tasted anything yet.

Strawberry- Sure, go right ahead.

Grapefruit grabbed one of the pecan spins and bit into it.

Grapefruit Slice- Wow these are berry berry yummy, but I better not eat many in order to save room for dinner.

Strawberry- Right, good thinking Grapefruit.

Lemon- These brownies look tasty also too as well.

Fig- So do these fig newtons too.

Everyone enjoyed the event and Strawberry and the other girls did a few hours of work since the event was 3 hours long, before heading back home to Pineapple's house.

Strawberry-Well I hope everyone enjoyed the event so far, now we have to get back home and prepare dinner.

Pineapple- I know, its 5:30 PM according to my watch here.

Clyde- Yeah we better head back.

Esta- Yeah girls time to head back towards home.

Pineapple- Coming mom, said Pineapple in a cheery voice.

Everyone arrived back at Pineapple's place and instantly began dinner, Strawberry grabbed some potatoes and Pineapple began slicing up some squash and dipping the slices in flour and dipping them in grease that was set on low temperature.

Esta- You 2 are doing a wonderful job at preparing meals there.

Pineapple- Thanks mom, you are the one who teached me how to do work in the kitchen.

Strawberry- You're free to help too Mrs Esta and also any of you other girls too.

Esta- Why sure I will help you with making sure the fried squash doesn't burn or anything, by the way your dad wants you to bake him a cake of cornbread.

Pineapple- Sure, I would do anything for dad.

Clyde- Thanks Pineapple.

Pineapple- You're so berry welcome dad, said Pineapple who then hugged her dad.

Apple Dumplin'- Aww Pineapple, that is sweet of you, this food smells yummy.

Pineapple- I know Apple, but it needs to cook first okay.

Apple- I know, its just the smell that is making me hungry.

Strawberry- Well it will be done soon Apple, the stove maybe hot, but the food takes time to cook, you don't want to eat raw squash now do you said Strawberry laughing.

Apple- Hehehe, why no of course that would taste terrible said Apple laughing as well.

The meal finally was finally ready and everyone was seated at the table.

Strawberry- I hope everyone enjoys this.

Pineapple- Dad, hope you like this sweet cornbread I baked for you.

Clyde- Its great, you did wonderful.

Pineapple- Thanks dad.

Blueberry- Could you pass the salt please, Pineapple?

Pineapple- Sure here you go said Pineapple handing the salt over.

Peppermint- This sure is tasty never ate fried squash before.

Everyone ate and cleaned up the kitchen and had a couple of hours to play a few games before heading off to bed because the next day would be a sad day for Strawberry.

End of Chapter 26


	28. Chapter 28

Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This Story Takes Place In An Alternate Past Of

Bobby's Life In Fictional Chesville.

**Chapter 27 Strawberry's Nightmare Of Her Parents Decease.**

This chapter is sad in a way but has a happy ending though

Strawberry and the others were asleep, but everything was not well with Strawberry, she was having a horrible nightmare,one that she hopes to not dream again.

Strawberry- Pineapple,Clyde,Esta and the rest of you girls are you awake?

Pineapple- Yes sure I'm awake.

Peppermint- Me too, what are we going to eat Strawberry.

Raisin Cookie- How about we eat some cereal or something and save from messing up many dishes.

Strawberry- Sure, thats a berry excellent idea Raisin,Pineapple, get that huge bag of honey bran flakes please.

Pineapple- Sure thing Strawberry, I have them in this cabinet right over here.

Pineapple handed the large bag to Strawberry.

Strawberry- Thanks Pineapple, you're such a berry sweet girl.

Strawberry gathered 27 some odd bowls and poured each girl including Pineapple and her parents, plus John some of the tasty honey wheat flakes then poured milk on top, these flakes had a crunchy taste and took a long time before getting soggy.

Strawberry- How are those honey flakes everyone?

Delicious said eveyone at the same time

Grapefruit- These are berry tasty, but I think one bowl will do me till lunch though.

Plum Pudding- Yeah me too as well.

Orange Blossom- Me three as also, but they are yummy though.

Strawberry- Yeah but make it quick, we have work to do said Strawberry in a soft voice.

Pineapple- Strawberry? are you okay? you don't sound like yourself usually you are all berry excited about each day.

Strawberry- Oh I am, its just that I hear this humming noise off in the distance and its getting closer, Pineapple could you go look outside and check and see what that noise is please?

Pineapple- Sure I'll go check.

Strawberry- Thanks Pineapple.

Pineapple got done eating and ran out the back door and looked upward and found what appeared to be a homebuilt gyroplane piloted by none other than Huck himself.

Pineapple- Strawberry and everyone else come quickly please, you are not going to believe what I'm seeing.

The small gyroplane landed gently in the huge backyard of Pineapple's house.

Huckleberry Pie- Hi Pineapple, how are you?

Pineapple- I'm doing berry well, and awesome rotorplane there.

Huckleberry- Thanks but I'm not here to discuss about my craft, I'm here to deliver a berry sad message to Strawberry, I had to fold it berry tightly and keep it under my flight helmet to keep from being blown away at 1800 feet above ground.

Apple Dumplin'- Huck what is this about, is there something wrong?

Huck I'm afraid so, but I won't give this to Strawberry right away, but one of you will hand her this letter, said Huck with a choked up voice.

Apple Dumplin'- Sure Huck I will, are you going to be okay flying back because you sound berry upset.

Huckleberry- I am Apple, but I will be fine.

Apple Dumplin' received the terrible letter from Huck, but waited until Huck took off and flew southward in his gyroplane.

Peppermint- Apple, what does that note read? said Peppermint concerned.

Apple- This note is for Strawberry to read only, I don't know what to do with it Peppermint, I'm scared now, I should go place it on the nightstand in Strawberry's room.

Peppermint- That would be great, please go do so Apple.

Apple instantly raced to Strawberry's room and placed the letter on the nightstand like Peppermint told her.

Strawberry- Hi what was that all about with Huckleberry flying a gyroplane?

Apple Dumplin'- Strawberry, said Apple in a trembling state.

Strawberry- Apple are you okay, you aren't sick are you?

Apple- No just berry panicky, you need to go to your room, there is a letter that was delivered to you, but I warn you, this letter will not be like any other letter.

Strawberry- Okay Apple, I'll go check it out.

Strawberry walked slowly to her room and found the letter on the nightstand where her little sister Apple had placed it, Strawberry opened the letter and read the words.

Dear Strawberry.

We are regrettably sorry to inform you, but your parents house was demolished in a violent storm and they haven't been found, personell have searched the wrecked home, but no sign of your parents, the search team has searched for at least a month before calling off the search we are terribly sorry.

Just then Strawberry froze for about 30 second before crying uncontrollably.

Pineapple- I can hear her crying, someone please check on her.

Peppermint,Gingersnap, Angelcake and Blueberry- We will go and check Pineapple.

Peppermint- Strawberry said Peppermint and the other 3 girls, can we 4 come in?

Strawberry- Yes pp please do, I need the comfort right now and tell Pineapple and Apple my little sister to come here also.

Gingersnap- Sure thing Strawberry, will do.

Gingersnap- Pineapple and Apple Dumplin' Strawberry needs you now more than ever, you 2 are her closest.

Pineapple and Apple Dumplin'- Coming right away.

The 2 enter the room of Strawberry.

Apple- Strawberry, why are you crying?, can you tell me what is wrong said Pineapple?

Strawberry- My parents are presumed deceased, I loved them berry much, they even took care of me when I was sick also read to me too, I can't control the tears, it hurts berry much Pineapple.

Pineapple also started to cry to share in Strawberry's suffering so did Apple as well.

Strawberry- Come here you 2 its okay to cry, I know this is getting to you all as well.

Pineapple hugged Strawberry tightly as well as her sister Apple was crying harder than her older sister because she cares for her older sister.

Grapefruit Slice- I'm so sorry about this Strawberry, I know you loved your parents berry much, they will always love you no matter what, but Grapefruit could finish sentence before breaking down in tears also.

Pineapple- Aww Grapefruit not you also.

Grapefruit- Yes me also, it hurts to see you all upset like this,is there anything I can do for you SStrawberry?

Strawberry- YYes come here and sit with me, you and the rest are all I have now, I am very hurt right now and need at least 3 of you in here with me right now.

Pineapple- I I will stay in hhere SStrawberry with you.

Grapefruit Slice- MMe ttoo also as wwell.

Raspberry- I will as well Strawberry.

Apple- I will ssstay also too SStrawberry, I ccare for you.

The 4 girls stayed with Strawberry while the other girls formed groups and walked into the other rooms to share their sadness as well, this lasted for about 20 minutes until all of them were worn out and fell asleep.

3 Hours Later

Pineapple- Strawberry, its 12 noon do you feel like eating anything?

Strawberry- I'm not hungry Pineapple, but thanks anyway.

Apple- You need to eat something? we all are worried about you.

Strawberry- Okay I will, are there any glazed doughnuts in the fridge?

Pineapple- Yes I'll go bring you some Strawberry

Pineapple brought Strawberry the box of doughnuts and shared with her and the other girls.

Strawberry- Thanks, Pineapple I love you berry much, you and Fig,Grapfruit,Acai and Raisin Cookie are my newest berry circle members, and I thank you for being here for me, but it will not be the same without my mom and dad, said Strawberry who was still crying a bit.

Pineapple- Strawberry, my parents can be your parents now, remember those special spheres that I gave to each of you, well I did a small spell that would make them imortal and us as well.

Strawberry- Wait a minute said Strawberry after swallowing a bite of the doughnut, if those spheres can make us imortal and your parents, are there some way they can help my deceased parents?

Pineapple- I hate to say this Strawberry, but they only work on living beings, I would have used the sphere sooner but its too late now.

Strawberry- I know Pineapple, but thanks for giving me new parents through yours anyway said Strawberry smiling through tears.

Pineapple- You're welcome Strawberry, you are like a special sister to me, come here so I can hug you.

Pineapple hugged Strawberry tightly and brushed through her dark crimson hair.

Strawberry- Thanks Pineapple, you're so sweet and berry caring, could you bring your parents in here please?

Pineapple- Sure Strawberry, I will be back in a few.

Pineapple returned with Clyde and Esta and entered the room where Grapefruit,and the other 3 girls were still at.

Esta- Strawberry, I am so berry sorry that you are going through this, and I am berry proud that Pineapple has decided to let the both of us be your new parents, well parents of all of you, we both love each of you girls, you are berry smart at things and can do big things.

Strawberry- Hehehe, you're right about that Esta, sorry I mean Mom.

Esta- Its okay, now try to stop crying now and be a happy little girl, you are berry adorable and cute.

Strawberry- I know, but the grief is still hurts though.

Esta- I know, come here and rest on my sofa.

Strawberry- Okay I will, where is it at?

Pineapple- Its right here Strawberry, you can lay down on this comfy sofa.

Strawberry- Ouch where is a pillow, the arm of the sofa hurts my head.

Pineapple- Sorry, here you go said Pineapple as she handed the thick pillow to Strawberry.

Strawberry layed down and Pineapple brushed through her hair and rubbed her head until she fell asleep.

Grapefruit- You sure love your leader don't you Pineapple said Grapefruit smiling.

Pineapple- Yes I do, I would do anything for Strawberry, she is my leader, she is the one who gave me the opportunity to be who I am right now, she is the one who gave me the name Pineapple, and I thank her from the bottom of my heart for that, shes berry special whispered Pineapple.

Grapefruit Slice- I know Pineapple, you too are berry special also you love your parents also and help them every way you can, but that was berry nice of you to let them be Strawberry's new parents.

Clyde- Grapefruit is right Pineapple, I am so berry proud of you, and I am proud that you are comforting Strawberry like you are right now, so I provided a small bed cot for you to sleep on next to her so she can have some company, you will have to help her for the coming months because it will take a good while for her to get over losing her parents.

Pineapple- I will dad, where is the bed at?

Clyde- Right here Pineapple, just lay it next to the sofa.

Strawberry- Is that a cot you are laying next to me Pineapple? Aww, that is so berry sweet of you to keep me company, thank you.

Pineapple- Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, wake up, please wake up, you're having a nightmare!

Strawberry- Huh Huh, what?!

Pineapple- You're were having a nightmare so I had to yell to wake you.

Strawberry- I know, I was dreaming I received this note that my parents passed and I was crying for days on end and I needed your comfort and support from all of you, and you let your parents become my new parents.

Pineapple- Strawberry, my parents are your parents Strawberry, they have been all along, said Pineapple very softly while hugging her leader.

Strawberry- Oh Pineapple it was awful nighmare, but thanks for being there for me, I love you and everyone else berry much.

Pineapple- You're so berry welcome Strawberry, but that was a bad nightmare, lets get something to eat okay.

Strawberry- Okay said Strawberry laughing, then hugging Pineapple.

Strawberry- Pineapple, you're so berry special and I love you berry much, we maybe small kids, but we can do big and enormous things.

End Of Chapter 27


	29. Chapter 29

Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This Story Takes Place In An Alternate Past Of

Bobby's Life In Fictional Chesville.

**Chapter 28 Pineapple Helps Strawberry Recover From Her Nightmare And Defends Her 2 Friends**

Pineapple continued to talk to Strawberry about her nightmare and to explain to her that all was going to be fine.

Pineapple- Strawberry, are you going to be fine today at the cafe, that nightmare was awful you said that you had last night.

Strawberry- It was Pineapple, I never felt so awful, it seemed so real to me that I couldn't wake up, if you hadn't nudged me like you did and yelled I wouldn't have woke up for how long, but thanks anyway.

Pineapple- You're so berry welcome Strawberry.

Raisin Cookie- Hi Strawberry and good morning, I heard about your terrible nightmare last night, how are you feeling this morning?

Strawberry- I'm doing fine now Raisin, thanks for asking, I care about you also.

Raisin Cookie- Thanks, I know you care about me also too.

Pineapple- Well Strawberry,that was a nightmare, everything is okay now, my parents are your parents, we are all berry sweet and don't cause any trouble, though sometimes I have to reprimand Peppermint sometimes though.

Grapefruit- Well I think we should be getting something to eat should we?

Strawberry- Why yes, I forgot about that lets see what I can think of to prepare for our morning meal.

Strawberry- Well here are some frozen waffles, hash browns and other things here.

Pineapple- How about hash browns, bacon and eggs.

Strawberry- Well that does sound tasty though.

Pineapple- Yeah, I was just thinking of it a few minutes ago.

Strawberry and Pineapple prepared the morning meal and ate before heading off to work at her cafe.

At the cafe approximate time 8:00 AM

Strawberry turned the sign in the doorway that said closed and open to the open side facing the door window and walked over and switched on the lights.

Pineapple- I'll be setting on the coffee maker.

Apple- I'll be setting the tables in order for the customers.

Strawberry- Thanks you two, have you all placed the menus out as well?

Apple- Yes, we did that while were preparing the tables Strawberry, are you sure you are going to be okay today?

Strawberry- Yes I'll be fine Apple.

Customer walks in the cafe

Customer- Hi, you must be Strawberry.

Strawberry- Yes that would be me, is there anything I can get you?

Customer- Yes I would like a medium sized coffee please.

Strawberry- Sure coming right up, Apple, prepare one medium coffee for this gentlemen please.

Apple- Sure Strawberry.

Customer- This is a fancy place you got here.

Strawberry- Yes thanks it sure is.

Apple places the coffee on the counter in front of the customer.

Apple- That will be 10 cents please.

Customer- Sure, wow you girls are very cheap here.

Strawberry- Yeah we are, we don't like to drive hard bargains on anyone here.

Customer- I know, but aren't you worried about upkeep for this establishment? like how will you keep supplies maintained and other things.

Strawberry- Its a secret, I can't tell you that.

Customer- Oh sorry, and who is the cute girl with the blonde hair with dark brown stripes through it?

Strawberry- Oh that is Pineapple Bits, she is one of my newest berry best friends as well as her 4 sisters Fig,Acai,Raisin and Grapefruit Slice, and its okay about the secret, but it is top anyways though.

Customer- Well I will be on my way now and thanks for the coffee.

Strawberry- You're welcome, hope you have a wonderful day.

Pineapple- Well he was berry nice.

Strawberry was going over some paperwork until another customer came in with a slightly different attitude, he was another business person.

Pineapple- Hi there how are you Sir, is there anything I can do for you today?

Don't call me Sir young lady, and yes I would like a plate of hash browns and and some coffee.

Strawberry- I will prepare that for you if you kindly apologize to Pineapple, she manages things around here for me.

Businessman- Huh apologize?! what do you mean by that.

Apple Dumplin'- She means tell Pineapple you are sorry for the way you spoke to her, what you said was hurtful and disrespectful.

Businessman- I didn't came here to apologize I came here for my coffee and hash browns and why aren't you 3 in school, you should be in school not running a cafe, snapped the businessman.

Pineapple- Alright that is it, if you are going to be like that Sir I will have to tell you to leave here until you calm down and besides we do schoolwork at our own pace at home usually at night and on weekends.

Businessman- Ha some school you all attend and I thought I told you never to call me Sir said the businessman pointing to Pineapple.

Pineapple eyes filled with tears and then waited for the man to walk out before doing a pyro trick on him, but walked out the door to do so to keep from burning down the cafe.

Pineapple- Hey you! you think you can get away with bossing the 3 of us like that, well take this.

Pineapple's hands began to glow bright red and orange then she shoved both hands outward and the man felt the air around him growing hotter and hotter.

Businessman- What is going on here, either its me or its one extreme heatwave out here.

Pineapple- It is no heatwave, turn around and face me pal.

Businessman- Yikes, your hands have a bright red aura around them and they are making me all hot and sweaty.

Pineapple- That is right, if you want me to stop you best say you're sorry to me and my 2 friends, or else I'll crank the heat up even more!

Businessman- Okay okay I'm sorry that I treated you all like this, now please remove the heat you're suffocating me.

Strawberry- Pineapple, enough said Strawberry.

Pineapple then dissipated the pyrokinetic energy and let the guy go.

Strawberry- Pineapple? what was that for, we may have magical abilities but they are to be used as last resort only, yes the guy was rude and hateful, but you could have burned him up with that ability.

Pineapple- I know, but he made me cry and I was enraged, sorry Strawberry.

Strawberry- Its okay Pineapple, but I didn't know you could heat things up like that.

Pineapple- I only made a wave of heat surround him and it was only 120 degrees.

Strawberry- I know, but that ability could have gotten out of hand though.

Pineapple- Well here comes more customers, hope they aren't like that guy I chased off.

Girl Customer- Hi you must be Strawberry.

Strawberry- Yes that is me, is there anything I can do for you?

Girl Customer- Yes, I would like some Pastries please.

Strawberry- Yes sure, Apple, get some pastries ready please.

Apple- Right on it Strawberry.

Apple got the pastries cooked and placed them on the counter for the customers.

Apple- Okay that will be 50 cents please.

Girl Customer- Wow you girls are very reasonable here.

Apple- Yes we are reasonable on all of our items.

The 2 girl and boy customers sat down and ate their pastries but one noticed something Strawberry staring in a strange way.

Boy customer walks over to the counter.

Is there something bothering you? said the boy to Strawberry.

Strawberry- Huh, no why.

Boy Customer- Well you had this deep stare for a minute or 2

Strawberry- I had this terrible nightmare last night and it was awful.

Boy Customer- I know how those are.

Strawberry- Well this one was about some parents of mine that died and I don't even have any that I know of except for Pineapple's.

Boy Customer- Who is Pineapple?

Strawberry- That is the girl with the blonde and brown hair, she's over there.

Boy Customer- Oh her, well she looks like she manages everything for you here.

Strawberry- She does, she counts the money, cleans the place up and other things.

Boy Customer- Well who is the girl wearing the red and yellow outfit.

Strawberry- Oh that is Apple, she is my younger sister, she helps along side me as well.

Boy Customer- Well that is very sweet of her.

Strawberry- It is, she is also friends with Pineapple too, she and Pineapple play together outside when we get done working.

Boy Customer- Well that sounds like fun to them.

Pineapple- It is, we like to play with a revolving swing and chase each other around the house that I live in.

It finally came time for everyone to come back home and eat dinner.

Strawberry- Well its 5:00 PM time for us to close up and head on back Pineapple and Apple.

Peppermint Fizz- Why was Pineapple outside screaming at a customer earlier, I could hear her from where I work at.

Strawberry- You don't want to know Peppermint, that customer was berry berry rude to Pineapple, but on the bright side she defended herself, even though it made her cry.

Peppermint Fizz- That was rude of that guy to do that to the 3 of you.

Strawberry- Yes it was, but Pineapple helped me to get over that horrible nightmare from last night.

Peppermint Fizz- Nightmare?, what was it about.

Strawberry- It was about my parents and Pineapple had to yell to wake me up, I dreamed my parents of which I don't have any died in an accident and I cried for days, but I have you and the rest of the girls and besides, Pineapples parents are my parents and yours as well.

Peppermint- I know Strawberry, I know and Pineapple's parents will be kind to you like any other kid.

Just then the both hugged each other and talked before heading back home with the rest of the girls.

End Of Chapter 28


	30. Chapter 30

Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This Story Takes Place In An Alternate Past Of

Bobby's Life In Fictional Chesville.

**Chapter 29 Pineapple's Surprise Is Revealed**

The next day would be a huge surprise for Pineapple, Strawberry had told her that it would spoil the secret if she told her too soon so now is the time.

Strawberry- Is everyone awake?

Pineapple,Grapefruit,Acai,Raisin and Fig- Yes said the 5 girls at the same time.

Pineapple- Is Peppermint awake as well as Spearmint and Coolmint?

Right here said Spearmint as she walked into the living area.

Im awake as well said Blueberry, what are we going to eat for breakfast this morning, Strawberry.

Strawberry- This is going to be a special meal for this morning and as well as lunch and dinner.

Pineapple- Cool, what is so special about it?

Strawberry- Pineapple, a while back like some 5 months ago, I said that we would be surprising you, well today is the day.

Pineapple- Strawberry what can it be and thank you berry much said Pineapple as she hugged Strawberry.

Strawberry- You're so berry welcome Pineapple, you are a berry special little friend to me and the others, but we all need to eat first before this surprise is revealed.

Pineapple- Okay, what are we going to eat?

Strawberry- You will see, since this is a huge surprise for you, I want you to wait in the living area until breakfast is ready okay, I know you want to help us, but the surprise is yours so stay in the front room okay?

Pineapple- Okay, I will read a book or something.

Strawberry- That is a berry excellent idea Pineapple, you do just that while we fix this special breakfast in the kitchen.

Pineapple read the book while Strawberry and the rest of the girls prepared everything in the kitchen.

Okay Pineapple, you can come in the kitchen now.

Pineapple- Coming right now, said Pineapple excitedly.

Pineapple- Wow, this looks delicious.

Strawberry- It is Pineapple, we all did it for you.

Pineapple- Thank you everyone, you are all the best of friends I have here, and you too Mom, Dad, and John, I care for you all berry much.

Peppermint- Pineapple, that was the most berry sweet thing you said about us, now lets get to eating shall we.

Pineapple- Okay where are the plates at?

Strawberry- They are right here Pineapple? on the counter, just lay one out in front of everyone, since you are getting this berry huge surprise, you are handing out the plates today.

Pineapple handed out the plates and everyone enjoyed the meal together.

Pineapple- Well that was berry yummy and tasty, how about you Grapefruit?

Grapefruit- It was great Pineapple, you deserve this surprise and it is about to be revealed to you right now.

Pineapple- Oh can't wait to find out what it is, is it a huge box or something?

Strawberry- Even better Pineapple, much much better that a huge box, we are going to take you and your family to a different world, you will enjoy this world Pineapple.

Just then Pineapple started to sob.

Pineapple- But what about this place, I will miss it dearly said Pineapple brushing tears off her face.

Peppermint- I know this is difficult for you to think of leaving this area Pineapple, but look here, you and your family will enjoy this area, take a good look at these satellite images from our world.

Pineapple- They look berry colorful said Pineapple and what is that small red area right there?

Peppermint- Oh that is Strawberry's house Pineapple?, you will love the inside of it, as for you, you will have a berry nice house that is much better than this one.

Pineapple- This does look like a fun place to live, when do we leave?

Strawberry- We will leave in a few weeks, right now we need to adjust a few things in our special space vehicle, its large enough for 300 occupants, but will be large enough for 800 by the time its fixed up, so you will still enjoy time here for 3 more weeks.

Pineapple- How far is this planet of yours?

Strawberry- At least 10 light years at the most, so at the rate this ship travels we will get there in at a less than 375 hours at light speed 200.

Pineapple- That is less than a year.

Strawberry- Yeah this ship is pretty quick, and it has a speed barrier to help keep the ship from breaking apart at such speeds

Pineapple- Cool yelled Pineapple, can't wait to get all of my family aboard your amazing ship.

Strawberry- I know what you mean there, Pineapple, the ship is currently being retrofitted with all of this at that launchbase in those wooded areas behind us here.

Pineapple- Strawberry, one more thing I have to ask you?

Strawberry- What would that be Pineapple?

Pineapple- How will my family handle such warp speed? said Pineapple with a confused look on her face.

Strawberry- The ship will be pressurized to maintain the gravity like on Earth, you won't feel light headed or anything.

Pineapple- Okay, just checking, I don't want my family fainting seeing nothing but bright streaks that are stars zooming by, said Pineapple curiously.

Strawberry- They won't Pineapple, but I love your advice anyways.

Pineapple- Well, if you don't mind I would like to help in fixing up the ship.

Strawberry- You would?, that would be berry awesome Pineapple thanks, lets go and tell your parents, they are at the launch base area.

Strawberry and Pineapple, walked to where the ship was being fixed up.

Clyde- Pineapple, what are you doing here.

Pineapple- I came to help you all fix up this vessel and so all of us can do some awesome space exploration on the way, since its my huge surprise from Strawberry herself, hehehe.

Clyde- Okay Pineapple, come on you can help, you have the cutest laugh though.

Pineapple- Thanks Dad, what do I start with?

Clyde, you see those giant antifriction panels over there, I want you and Strawberry and the rest of the girls to attach them to the main hull of this craft and the do the same for the landing gear as well, then after that we need the lightspeed devices for the engines as well as installing the devices for the warp field barriers.

Pineapple- Were on it, said Pineapple and Strawberry.

Clyde- Okay glad you girls are excited about expanding the size of the ship.

Strawberry, Pineapple,Peppermint Fizz and all of the other girls as well as other residents helped with the redoing of the ship.

Pineapple- Well we are halfway finished with the space craft, all we need to do now is work on the weapons system to clear out any asteroids in the way, and also the eating area which is referred to as a messhall.

Strawberry- Messhall? didn't know this ship had one.

Pineapple- Well it will now, because we have to feed my family and you all as well the ship's crew.

Grapefruit Slice- Berry excellent idea Pineapple, but where is this particular area at?

Pineapple- I will show you all, Strawberry, Peppermint,Grapefruit and the rest of you girls follow me, its this way according to this layout of the ship.

Pineapple and the others reached the messhall and started placing the chairs in their proper areas.

Strawberry- Berry cool, this area is huge enough to feed at least 300 people at a time, but we will need enough chefs to cook for all, I know I'm one to be exact.

Pineapple- I will help as well too.

Strawberry- Thanks Pineapple.

Pineapple- You're so berry welcome, but we need at least 8 more.

Strawberry- Well, me and you, that makes 2, but who will be the other 8 said Strawberry.

Pineapple- How about my Mom, Gingersnap, Angelcake, Orange, Peppermint, Raisin Cookie, Apple Dumplin' and Grapefruit Slice.

Strawberry- Well that does get our 8 remaining chefs Pineapple, but Peppermint will need all of the help she can get with doing something like this.

Peppermint- Did someone mention me?

Pineapple- As a matter of fact, yes we were just wondering if you would like to help cook in the messhall of this huge space craft.

Peppermint- Well I wouldn't mind, but I will need some help, I ain't all that good at preparing a lot of food for many people.

Pineapple- I will teach you all of that Peppermint before we set out for space.

Peppermint- Thanks I will need all of the training I can get.

Pineapple- You're berry welcome, I will teach you in the kitchen in my soon to be former home.

Pineapple, Strawberry and the other girls and everyone else called it a day and left and went back home for dinner that evening.

Peppermint- Okay, Pineapple since we are back at your soon to be former home, what do I start with or what food items to cut up.

Pineapple- These potatoes are a good thing to start with, I'll show you off hand how it is done so you don't injure yourself.

Peppermint- Okay, thanks.

Pineapple showed Peppermint how to cut the potatoes into 4 piece wedges before handing the sharp knife over to her.

End Of Chapter 29


	31. Chapter 31

Fanfic, The Strawberry Girls Meet Bobby

This Story Takes Place In An Alternate Past Of

Bobby's Life In Fictional Chesville.

Chapter 30 Pineapple Helps Peppermint In The Messhall And The Voyage To Pineapple's New Home And Final Chapter

The 3 weeks that Pineapple spent in the house that she remembered for 8 years had finally came to conclusion and it was time to board the ship and head to Strawberry World, it was bitter sweet for Pineapple though.

Strawberry- Good morning Pineapple, hope you had a wonderful nights rest and enjoyed the final day in your former home, because today is the grand day for all of us.

Pineapple- I know, I'm going to miss this place though, the town we helped build, our being rescued from those bad guys, everything.

Strawberry, I know Pineapple, but look on the bright side, you will have a lot more new friends, so lets get packing shall we.

Pineapple- Okay said Pineapple, what do we pack first because I told Peppermint that I would be helping her in the messhall because the ship needs enough chefs for the passengers and crew because this will be a long voyage to another planet.

Strawberry- I know, we will start with packing your cloths I guess.

Pineapple- Good thing Strawberry, we will need several boxes for those well medium sized boxes, but what about the clothing for you other girls and my parents?

Strawberry- Oh, forgot about that, we will need way more boxes than that for our clothing as well as our belongings and other things.

Pineapple and Strawberry along with the other girls packed up their clothing and other belongings as well as Pineapple's parents and adopted uncle's as well and placed them into the ships cargo hold.

Peppermint- Hey what about the rest of Pineapple's family?, yes some of them maybe a little rude at times, but still their her family Strawberry.

Strawberry- Yes you're right about that Peppermint, we need boxes for their items as well too, and they will have to be labeled as well, so we will know what belongs to who.

Gingersnap- I'll call them to let them know that the ship is about to launch and to tell the crew to keep the ship grounded until all of Pineapple's family is here.

The ship remained on the base until everyone of Pineapple's family arrived and placed their belongings into the cargohold of the ship.

Strawberry- Well looks like everyone is here Pineapple.

Wow said one family member, is that the huge starship we will be heading off in to you're world?

Strawberry- Sure is, isn't it berry magnificent?

Its awesome said another family member, I know Pineapple will miss this place, but she will love your place I know Strawberry.

Strawberry- She will, she has lots of new friends waiting for her, but she has a special training mission to give to one of her friends she has now.

Who would that be said another family member.

Pineapple- That would be this girl here with the red shirt with the big white stripe in the middle and wearing pink shoes and a hat with a peppermint disc on the front, I forgot to mention her hair is pretty short as well too and a blondish orange.

Peppermint- Pineapple, don't embarass me please, but thanks.

Pineapple- No problem Peppermint, I will be showing you what to do shortly, by the way here are the rest of my family I would like to introduce you to.

Peppermint- Cool, hello there everyone.

Hi said the other relatives at the same time.

Your hat is awesome said one of the younger relatives of Pineapple.

Why thanks said Peppermint, hope you enjoy this long journey in space, because we are headed to Strawberry World.

What is Strawberry World, never heard of it before said 2 other relatives.

It is a special planet that is berry sweet and loving, you will enjoy it when we get there said Apple Dumplin' with a warm smile.

Who is this cute kid wearing the apple themed hat.

Pineapple- That is Strawberry's younger sister, she is berry sweet.

I see, she's even adorable too and loves Pineapple as well, said one of the older relatives.

Pineapple- I see, she follows me everywhere along with Strawberry, me and Strawberry have been friends for about 7 months now, and now her huge surprise to me is a new home on her home planet, it will be a berry wonderful place to live, It is really an Earth that has candy themed trees and hills and mountains as well as lots of other sweet stuff.

Strawberry- Pineapple, don't tell them everything, they will find out when we get there.

Pineapple- Sorry about that, I kinda got carried away I guess.

Strawberry- Its okay, I know you are wanting to tell your family all about the place, but they will find out soon enough.

Pineapple- Okay, me and Peppermint will be heading to the messhall to start teaching her how to cook things, she will have enough time to learn because this trip will take a long time, even at the speed this ship travels.

Strawberry- Well said Pineapple, you 2 go have fun and don't let nothing happen to Peppermint okay.

Pineapple- Okay, I won't.

Strawberry- Good, and please watch after the other chefs please.

Pineapple- I will.

Pineapple and Peppermint entered the messhall and started to show Peppermint the different food items that was aboard the ship and closely watched Peppermint prepare the first few dishes.

Pineapple- Looking berry good there Peppermint, you're doing berry well with the pastry there.

Just then the 2 felt the floor vibrating quite a bit.

Peppermint- What is going on here, said Peppermint in a scared voice.

Pineapple- Not to worry Peppermint, that is the ship taking off, the journey has begun and its going to be a long one too, this ship will serve as a home to us until we reach Strawberry World.

Peppermint- Wow this area sure has a lot of chairs and tables, hopefully you,me and the rest of the other chefs and waitresses can serve all the crew and your family.

Pineapple- I'm pretty sure we can, I have one of my sisters Grapefruit as well as several others to help.

Pineapple helped Peppermint with preparing meals for about a month aboard the ship until she got the hang of things.

Strawberry- Wow Pineapple, you sure did a wonderful job with Peppermint there, she seems to be enjoying this.

Pineapple- Sure is, and everyone seems to be enjoying their meals here too.

Strawberry, well that sounds berry wonderful.

Strawberry didn't get her shift started along with Pineapple and Peppermint and the others until the ship's red alert warning sounded.

Oh no said Pineapple, what seems to be going on here?!

Strawberry- We seem to be crossing into an asteroid field, not to worry the ship will clear out a path through them with its huge laser cannons.

Peppermint- Thank goodness, I didn't know what that was.

Strawberry- Yeah this ship is equipped with such warning devices.

Pineapple- How close are we to Strawberry World yet?

Strawberry- We are at least still 160,000 miles out from it yet, but it can be seen from one of the ships windows, it will appear about the size of a large marble, all colorful and such, I will show you after each of our shifts are over for the day, though its hard to tell since we are in space, we can only tell by the ships time.

Pineapple- Can't wait to see it.

Pineapple and all of the rest of the other chefs ended their shift to see the awesome planet that was outside of the ship.

Strawberry- You all come with me to the main bridge, and look out the viewing screen, you will get a much better view of the planet.

Everyone was on the bridge at the same time looking at the view screen.

Pineapple- Wow it looks beautiful Strawberry, even though its still over 100,000 miles out still its so big.

Strawberry- This planet is 10X the size of Earth, that is why its so huge, you will have lots of places to visit on this planet.

Pineapple- Awesome, can't wait until we land and I see the house that I'll be living in.

Strawberry- You will soon enough, we will be there in 3 more days said Strawberry with a slight grin.

3 days had done passed and the ship was now entering the planet's atmosphere.

Strawberry- Okay everyone, we are almost here so everyone remain placed until the ship is completely stopped and then you all can exit.

Clyde- This looks like a berry nice place to live Pineapple?, Strawberry was right about this place.

Pineapple- She was, hope you,Mom and John love it as well too.

Strawberry- Oh, I'm sure they will Pineapple, we just have to find you all the berry perfect house to live in.

Pineapple- Thanks Strawberry, you are such an amazing friend and thanks for bringing me here.

Strawberry- You're so berry welcome Pineapple, and the greatest thing about this planet is that its a lot more healthier too for you and us.

The ship finally landed and everyone exited the vessel and explored the new colorful world.

Pineapple- Strawberry, where do we go to look for my new place to live?

Strawberry- Patience Pineapple, you haven't seen my place yet, along with my friends houses too.

Pineapple- Oh right forgot about that.

Strawberry- Lets go to my place first, its that house that looks like a huge strawberry.

Pineapple- Wow, it looks nice and you have such big strawberries that grow here too.

Strawberry, Yeah, like I said, this planet is much healthier that everything grows a lot bigger here, you will love this place Pineapple, imagine growing Tomatoes that are a feet in width.

End of chapter 30 and conclusion of story, look for more stories coming soon.


End file.
